Na południe od Londynu
by MaggieTheCat94
Summary: Dramione. Minął rok od ostatecznego pojedynku między Harrym Potterem a Lordem Voldemortem. Dziwny zbieg okoliczności sprawia, że stale walcząca z wojennymi wspomnieniami Hermiona Granger jest zmuszona spędzać z Malfoyem znacznie więcej czasu, niżby sobie tego życzyła.
1. Prolog

_Są miejsca, które pokazujemy jedynie ludziom wyjątkowym, odgrywającym w naszym życiu niewypowiedzianie ważną rolę. Miejsca te przywołują szereg wspomnień i zachwycają... za każdym razem, o każdej porze roku zachwycają swoim pięknem, majestatycznością, nieporządkiem, a zarazem dopracowaniem najmniejszych szczegółów, nie tracąc uroku nawet wczesną wiosną i późną jesienią. Prowokują do rozmyślań nad sensem życia, przytłaczają człowieka swoim ogromem, __sprawiają, że czuje się mały, nieważny, nic nieznaczący. Chroni się te miejsca przed wzrokiem innych, obcych, intruzów, chciałoby się je mieć tylko dla siebie, lecz marzy się także, by w końcu znalazł się ktoś godzien tego niezwykłego widoku, ktoś wyjątkowy, komu bez obaw będzie można powierzyć wszystkie swoje, __nawet te najmroczniejsze, najwstydliwsze i najbardziej drogocenne, __sekrety. _

_Nieustannie, wytrwale czekam na tego kogoś._


	2. Rozdział 1

\- ...czekam na tego kogoś.

Hermiona z cichym prychnięciem zamknęła notatnik i wrzuciła go na dno pudła. Kiedy to pisała? Ile lat wtedy miała? Siedemnaście? Tak, chyba siedemnaście.

\- Rzewne bzdury – mruknęła z wyrazem dezaprobaty w oczach. Po chwili jednak rozchmurzyła się i pomyślała, że może nie powinna siebie tak surowo oceniać. Miała wtedy tylko siedemnaście lat. - A teraz mam tylko dwadzieścia – dodała z przekąsem i znowu na jej twarz wstąpił cień niezadowolenia, obraz całego bagażu przykrych doświadczeń, zdobytych w tak krótkim czasie. Toczyła wewnętrzną walkę. Nie, nie powinna siebie tak surowo oceniać. Miała siedemnaście lat i mimo rozsądku, który zawsze rządził jej życiem i wkradał się w nie wszystkimi dostępnymi drogami, starała się wówczas żyć choć odrobinę normalnie, jak każda nastolatka, i wypierać, kiedy tylko to było możliwe, myśl o nadchodzącej wojnie. Nie znalazła ku temu zbyt wielu okazji. Notatnik stał się pewnego rodzaju odskocznią. Nie miał spełniać roli ani pamiętnika, ani dziennika. Po prostu zapisywała w nim to, co ją nurtowało. Odciskała w nim swoje marzenia, przelewała na papier swoje refleksje.

Przeczytany fragment dotyczył domu babci, którego nie widziała od tylu lat, a który wiązał się z najsłodszymi wspomnieniami z jej dzieciństwa. Zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że kiedyś pokaże to miejsce komuś wyjątkowemu, lecz teraz sama bała się je odwiedzić. Obawiała się, w jakim stanie może je zastać, a zarazem, jakie obrazy może ono przywołać. Mimo roku, który minął od utraty rodziców, wszystko bolało równie mocno, jakby wydarzyło się dopiero wczoraj. Znowu przed oczami ujrzała dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową w nadziei, że pomoże to odegnać nawiedzającą ją regularnie potworną wizję. Musi się oduczyć tego nawyku. Potrząsanie głową weszło jej w krew, jakby rzeczywiście mogło odgrodzić ją od całego zła, którego doznała.

\- Czas zmierzyć się z przeszłością – szepnęła i wybiegła do ogrodu, gdzie nie działało już zaklęcie uniemożliwiające teleportację, jedno z wielu, jakimi chroniła swój rodzinny dom.

Mimo że od sromotnej klęski Voldemorta minął ponad rok, w świecie magii nie było jeszcze bezpiecznie. Śmierciożercy, choć jedynie kilku z nich pozostało na wolności, regularnie dawali o sobie znać, napadając nie tylko na mugoli, lecz także w biały dzień atakując uzbrojonych w różdżki czarodziejów. Należało zatem zachowywać stałą czujność.

\- St. Mary Mead - pomyślała i już po chwili znalazła się przed starym budynkiem porośniętym bluszczem.

Wszystko było prawie tak, jak za dawnych czasów, może trochę mniej uporządkowane, bardziej poddane frywolnej naturze, ale nadal piękne. Dom tradycyjnie otaczały ogromne drzewa, a kamienny murek trzymał się całkiem nieźle. Co prawda trawa sięgała jej kolan i żywopłot rozrósł się niesymetrycznie, zapominając o północnej stronie, lecz mimo wszystko miejsce to miało swój dawny urok.

I to wszystko należało do niej. Tylko do niej.

Dziewczyna pchnęła lekko drzwi, a te natychmiast ustąpiły. Skarciła się w duchu za to, że jej dom stał otworem dla obcych ludzi. Spostrzegła wyrwany, zapewne z pomocą magii, zamek. Ktoś musiał się tu włamać, jednak wnętrze wyglądało na nienaruszone. Najwyraźniej szukano tu kogoś i go nie znaleziono. Znowu w zadziwienie wprawił ją zasób informacji, jakim dysponowali poplecznicy Voldemorta. Wiedzieli nawet, gdzie mieszkała jej babcia. Spodziewali się zapewne spotkać tu Hermionę, Rona i Harry'ego. Bardzo delikatnie obeszli się z domem, nie powodując żadnych strat poza zniszczonym zamkiem, co dziewczyna powitała z ulgą. Miała ogromne szczęście. Rozwścieczona banda śmierciożerców niszczyła zazwyczaj wszystko, co spotkała na swojej drodze.

Meble stały tak, jak to zapamiętała, każdy na swoim miejscu. Wnętrzu z pewnością nie można było odmówić przytulności. Stare, drewniane krzesła, ogromny stół, piękne dywany, ta śmieszna tapeta w przedpokoju. Każdy drobiazg wiązał się ze wspomnieniami, które natychmiast wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

W salonie Hermiona opadła na jeden z zakurzonych foteli i spojrzała na półkę nad kominkiem. Cała wystawa zdjęć. Na kolanach u babci podczas pierwszych urodzin, z buzią brudną od czekoladowego tortu. Drugie urodziny. Jedno z wielu skaleczeń. Boże Narodzenie. Wakacje. Pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu. Pierwszy koncert w szkole muzycznej. Ona i rodzice w Wenecji. Pierwszy dzień w szkole. Imieniny taty. Wspólna, nieudolna gra w piłkę nożną.

Bezwiednie dotknęła swoich policzków i poczuła coś mokrego. Otarła je gwałtownie rękawem bluzy._ Dość tego. Dość._ Zbyt dużo emocji, zbyt dużo wspomnień jak na jeden raz. Miała się oszczędzać. W jednym z okien zobaczyła przez moment swoje odbicie, tak zmienione, tak obce, odbicie, do którego ciągle nie mogła się przyzwyczaić. Z pewnością musi się oszczędzać. Chyba że jeszcze bardziej chce upodobnić się do potwora z bagien.

Wyszedłszy na zewnątrz, wciągnęła łapczywie powietrze. _Już lepiej._ Wypuściła je z płuc i ruszyła na dalsze oględziny. Podążyła ścieżką prowadzącą do sadu, a dalej wśród pól do lasu. W promieniu kilku kilometrów nie było żywej duszy. To dokładnie o tym miejscu pisała. Piękne, majestatyczne, nieporządne, a zarazem dopracowane w najmniejszych szczegółach. Otaczała ją nieskończoność traw i drzew. Słyszała śpiew setek ptaków i szum strumyka. I znów poczuła tę samą pustkę, co trzy lata temu.

\- Nieustannie, wytrwale czekam na tego kogoś – szepnęła do siebie i po rzuceniu kilku ochronnych zaklęć na dom babci, aportowała się na przedmieścia Londynu z jeszcze większym ciężarem na sercu.

*.*.*

Nierytmiczny stukot wyrwał ją nagle z odrętwienia. Świstoświnka dawała jej znać o swojej obecności, raz po raz znikając z pola widzenia, to znów podlatując do szyby z małą kopertą, przywiązaną do nogi.

_H., pamiętasz, że dzisiaj się spotykamy? O 16 w Le Chat Noir! Do zobaczenia! G._

* * *

\- Ginny! - powiedziała uradowana Hermiona.

\- Cześć! Przepraszam... - Ginny jak zwykle się spóźniła i oddychała ciężko, jakby właśnie dotarła na metę po przebiegnięciu niewyobrażalnie długiego dystansu. - Wyglądasz jeszcze... jeszcze... - "gorzej" - dokończyła w myślach Hermiona – lepiej niż ostatnim razem. – Zdając sobie sprawę z nieudolności kłamstwa, Ginny uśmiechnęła się nieporadnie i przytuliła przyjaciółkę na powitanie.

\- A ty jesteś jeszcze bardziej taktowna niż ostatnim razem - powiedziała ironicznie Hermiona, próbując zachować powagę, co spowodowało jeden z tych wielkich, niepowstrzymanych wybuchów śmiechu, które zawsze pojawiają się w zupełnie niespodziewanym, najmniej odpowiednim momencie jako wynik zbyt dużej kumulacji stresu i nieszczęśliwych przeżyć. Podobny incydent miał miejsce po pogrzebie jej rodziców. Ktoś rzucił wtedy jakąś głupią uwagę, a Hermionie wydała się ona najzabawniejszym żartem, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała. Niektórzy patrzyli na nią z pogardą w oczach, inni ze współczuciem, jak na wariatkę, która doznała ostatecznego załamania. Jedynie Ginny okazała jej zrozumienie. Wiedziała, że to tylko sposób na odreagowanie, coś, czego Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać. Znowu o tym myślisz. _Miałaś się oszczędzać._ W pierwszym odruchu chciała pomachać głową, ale przecież z tym też musiała już skończyć. Nie dawało to żadnych efektów, a sprawiało jedynie, iż ludzie spoglądali na nią spod byka.

\- Jak się cieszę, że jutro w końcu wyprowadzę się z Nory – szepnęła podekscytowana Ginny i złapała Hermionę za dłoń, wystukującą właśnie jakąś bezładną melodię. - Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy się stamtąd wyniosę.

\- Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego chcesz zamieszkać ze mną, a nie z Harrym... Wiesz, że zawsze możesz zmienić decyzję, prawda? - Hermiona wbiła wzrok w ich złączone dłonie.

\- Znasz moich rodziców. Ich poglądy są dość konserwatywne... Żadnego wspólnego mieszkania aż do ślubu. – Ginny przewróciła oczami, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

\- Więc może lepiej byłoby, gdybyście...

\- Wyjaśnię to ostatni raz - westchnęła Ginny. - Kiedyś powiedziałam sobie, że nie wezmę ślubu przed dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia, choćby o rękę prosił mnie nawet sam Harry Potter. Mam tylko osiemnaście lat, Hermiono. Jestem jeszcze nastolatką. Czasy, w których żyjemy i tak odebrały mi już część dzieciństwa. Chcę się na powrót bawić, szaleć, chcę, żeby stracone chwile, były oddane mi z nawiązką. Nie w głowie mi ślub i dzieci, mimo że kocham Harry'ego i przyszłość wiążę tylko z nim. Na razie jest dobrze, jak jest. W końcu mogę zająć się głupimi, pozbawionymi sensu rzeczami, mogę odetchnąć pełną piersią i poczuć, że naprawdę żyję.

\- Ale spójrz na Rona i Lavender... - Hermiona zawiesiła głos, widząc zmierzającą w ich stronę młodą kelnerkę.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o Ronie i Lavender – Ginny powiedziała zapobiegawczo, złożywszy zamówienie.

\- O nie, właśnie, że o nich porozmawiamy - zaczęła Hermiona. - Przecież wiesz, że między mną a Ronem wszystko jest w porządku, a mimo to ciągle unikasz tego tematu jak ognia w obawie, że któregoś dnia wybuchnę i pogrążę się w rozpaczy nad straconym ukochanym - fuknęła. - Nie, to nigdy nie był mój ukochany. Zawsze byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Przez pewien czas po prostu wydawało nam się, że coś do siebie czujemy. Tak jak każdy w trakcie wojny potrzebowaliśmy bliskości. Ludzie łakną wtedy czułości i wykorzystają każdą okazję, żeby tylko jej zaznać. Nasz związek... - zawahała się. - Nasz związek był pomyłką. Bardzo miłą, ale tylko pomyłką - wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona.

\- To już nawet nie o to chodzi – zgasiła ją Ginny.

\- Och. – Hermiona była zbita z tropu. - Więc o co?

\- Mam ich dość. Jak Ron mógł wpaść na tak głupi pomysł, by zamieszkać w Norze z Lavender? Ona potrafi być czasami naprawdę irytująca. Nie wspominając już o samym Ronie. Nasz dom i tak jest już mały, a kolejni ludzie sprawiają, że staje się jeszcze ciaśniejszy. Chaos, chaos, chaos! - Ginny zasłoniła dłońmi oczy.

\- Już jutro będzie po wszystkim – pocieszyła ją Hermiona, uśmiechając delikatnie.

*.*.*

Po zjedzonym posiłku Hermionę opanował radosny nastrój (babcia zawsze mówiła, że nic tak nie poprawia humoru jak pyszne jedzenie; tym razem też miała rację). Zaczęła opowiadać Ginny o swoich dotychczasowych nieudanych próbach znalezienia pracy i o wszystkich śmiesznych sytuacjach, jakie miały miejsce podczas rozmów. Po chwili zauważyła jednak, że przyjaciółka wcale jej nie słucha. Zdawała się za to zaciekle studiować powiększony do rozmiarów ściany plakat z czarnym kotem, reklamujący dziewiętnastowieczny kabaret.

\- Ginny, słuchasz mnie?

Ginny szybko zwróciła wzrok ku Hermionie i odparła:

\- Tak, tak. Wylałaś na tamtego dyrektora herbatę?

\- Nie, to on wylał na mnie kawę – zabrzmiało to trochę ostrzej, niż zamierzała, więc zreflektowała się, mówiąc spokojnie: - Coś cię stało?

\- Och, przepraszam. – Dziewczyna ściągnęła usta w wąską kreskę. - Jest coś, co może nie tyle, że mnie martwi, ale trochę męczy... – Brwi Hermiony podjechały w górę. - Rozprawa Malfoya – dodała Ginny konspiracyjnym szeptem. - Też dostałaś wezwanie?

\- Ach, to, tak. Dostałam. Niestety. – Na twarzy Hermiony odbiło się zmieszanie, lecz po chwili nie było już po nim najmniejszego śladu. Pałała żądzą mordu.

\- I co, zamierzasz zeznawać? - Ginny kontynuowała swój konspiracyjny szept.

\- Chyba nie mam wyjścia – mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona. - Najchętniej oczerniłabym go przed sądem i ubarwiła jego już i tak długą listę przewinień. Ale to wbrew zasadom - jak wierszyk wyrecytowała ostatnie zdanie. - Muszę, co prawda, przyznać rację tym, którzy są za jego ułaskawieniem. Gdyby nie jego pomoc, wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nadal uważam, iż wszystko, co zrobił, zrobił nie z powodu niedającego mu spokoju sumienia, lecz ze względu na przechylającą się na naszą stronę szalę zwycięstwa. Czasami żałuję, że brak mi takiej umiejętności kłamania i odporności na wyrzuty sumienia, które on posiada. Głupie sumienie - wymamrotała jakby tylko do siebie. - A w sądzie... W sądzie po prostu opowiem, co się wydarzyło. Dokładnie tak, jak było. Nie mijając się z prawdą i mając nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Malfoy wyląduje na długie lata w Azkabanie. Podły tchórz. Pewnie i tak wszystko ujdzie mu płazem. Jak zawsze. Mówiłam już, że nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie?

\- Choć raz zgadzam się z tobą w zupełności! – Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, po czym na powrót się zasępiła. - Gdyby tylko można było odrobinę nagiąć fakty...

* * *

Dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała. I jej własny krzyk regularnie wyrywający ją ze snu. Każdego dnia, każdego ranka, od roku.

Hermiona otarła pot z czoła i zerknęła na zegarek. 4:37. Cóż to za luksus móc wstawać o tak późnej porze! Istne szaleństwo! Obudziła się aż siedem minut później niż poprzedniego dnia. Jeszcze trzy lata i może uda jej się spać bez zakłóceń do piątej.

Podniosła wzrok i ujrzała w lustrze naprzeciwko łóżka jakąś obcą dziewczynę. Ta obca dziewczyna papugowała Hermionę na każdym kroku. Kiedy Hermiona dotknęła podbródka, to samo uczyniła nieznajoma. Podobnie stało się, gdy Hermiona wykrzywiła usta w grymasie. Na usta dziewczyny z drugiej strony lustra również wpełzł nieprzyjemny grymas. A jaka ona była brzydka! Jakie miała zaniedbane, rzadkie włosy! I te sińce pod oczami, i zapadnięte policzki. I ta blizna ciągnąca się od ucha przez całą długość szyi, ginąca gdzieś pod koszulką. I ten napis wyryty na przedramieniu. Najgorszy z tego wszystkiego.

Hermiona potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową zmęczona towarzystwem obcej dziewczyny. Nieznajoma także zdawała się mieć dość Hermiony, gdyż uczyniła taki sam gest.

4:45. Co ona będzie robić do 10? Jej życie składało się ostatnio jedynie ze spotkań z przyjaciółmi i z drobnych sprawunków, a czas między tymi czynnościami po prostu musiała jakoś przetrwać, próbując przy tym nie zadręczać się nieprzyjemnymi myślami.

Zeszła po schodach do kuchni i wstawiła wodę na herbatę. Wszystko stało przygotowane w salonie, czekając aż Hermiona powie: _Reducio_. Nie zabierała ze sobą zbyt wielu rzeczy poza książkami i ubraniami. Przesunęła wzrokiem po kolekcji kaset wideo, która znajdowała się w jednym z pudeł i uśmiechnęła się smutno, widząc napis „Aryskotraci". Wszędzie czaiły się bolesne wspomnienia.

Otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu i, trzymając w ręku kubek z herbatą, usiadła w jednym z foteli znajdujących się na tarasie. Na stoliku obok leżała książka. Wiedziała już, co będzie robić przez cały ten czas. Czytać. Zawsze przecież mogła liczyć na książki. Nie zawodziły jej nawet w najgorszych chwilach. Cokolwiek by się nie działo. Tak dużo im zawdzięczała. Najtrudniejszy czas przetrwała przecież tylko dzięki nim.

*.*.*

Hermiona po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatniej minuty spojrzała na zegarek, a ten ciągle pokazywał 9:55, niepomny na jej nieme klątwy miotane w jego kierunku. Krzywołap kręcił się niespokojnie w klatce, będąc równie zniecierpliwionym jak jego właścicielka, która siedziała na schodach już prawie pół godziny, czekając na Ginny i przeklinając się w duchu za swoją nadgorliwość. (A babcia zawsze powtarzała, że nadgorliwość jest gorsza od faszyzmu. Jak zwykle miała rację). Hermiona usłyszała nagle czyjeś kroki i poderwała się w nadziei, że to może jej przyjaciółka. Nie, to był tylko jeden z nowych sąsiadów mieszkający na drugim piętrze. Znowu jakiś hałas. Teraz to na pewno była Ginny. Hermiona poznała charakterystyczny odgłos, z jakim poruszała się dziewczyna.

\- Hermiono, jak długo już tu siedzisz? - spytała Ginny na widok przyjaciółki.

\- Niecałe pół godziny. – Hermiona, odrobinę zawstydzona, zrobiła głupią minę.

\- Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze - westchnęła Ginny, przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie.

\- Ach, ta słynna rozbrajająca szczerość Weasleyów – zaśmiała się Hermiona.

Ginny, niezwiedziona jej pozorną wesołością, przytuliła ją mocno, po czym szepnęła:

\- Martwię się o ciebie.

\- Jest coraz lepiej - zapewniła ją Hermiona.

Ginny w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się jedynie smutno i sięgnęła do torebki po klucze.

Mieszkanie, mimo że prawie zupełnie puste, wydawało się i tak bardzo przytulne. Dwa mniejsze pokoje i jeden całkiem sporych rozmiarów, mający spełniać funkcję pokoju gościnnego, z wyjściem na duży balkon, z którego rozciągał się widok na pobliski park i na piękne londyńskie budynki pamiętające zamierzchłe czasy.

\- Hermiono, spójrz! - pisnęła podekscytowana Ginny.

Hermiona ruszyła w jej kierunku i po chwili jej oczom ukazała się ogromna wanna. Czy mogło być jeszcze lepiej? Zdecydowanie tak.

\- Właściciel zaszalał z tym remontem - podsumowała Hermiona, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Czy na pewno czynsz jest tak niski, jak mówiłaś? To wszystko wydaje się warte znacznie wyższej ceny.

\- Och tak, sprawdziłam ją dokładnie jakieś sto razy – odparła podekscytowana Ginny. - Jeju, jaka jestem szczęśliwa - westchnęła, łapiąc Hermionę za rekę.


	3. Rozdział 2

\- Ginny, jest naprawdę pięknie. Naprawdę. – Hermiona pokiwała głową z uznaniem i jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po ich małym salonie, wyłapując coraz to nowe szczegóły.

\- Podoba ci się?! - spytała podekscytowana Ginny. - Naprawdę, naprawdę?!

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę – roześmiała się Hermiona. - Jest naprawdę wspaniale - powtórzyła cicho, spoglądając na jedno ze zdjęć stojących na komodzie. Ron, Ginny, Harry i ona. Zdjęcie z czasów, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co przyniesie im przyszłość.

* * *

Hermiona potoczyła błędnym wzrokiem po pokoju. Ron raz po raz delikatnie poklepywał Lavender po sporym, zaokrąglonym już brzuchu, a ona szeptała mu coś nieustannie do ucha. Ginny, widząc ich zachowanie, skrzywiła się w grymasie obrzydzenia i, starając się zwrócić uwagę Hermiony, udawała napad kaszlu. Miała bardzo krótką pamięć. Przed chwilą ona i Harry wyglądali niemalże identycznie.

\- Chyba pójdę się położyć - ziewnąwszy, powiedziała Hermiona i podniosła się z krzesła. Zaszumiało jej w głowie. Za dużo wypiła. _Za dużo._ Ginny posłała jej jedno z tych spojrzeń zawierających nieme pytanie, czy wszystko w porządku. Hermiona, ciągle podpierając się o stół, uśmiechnęła się jedynie przepraszająco. Poczuła, jak na jej policzki natychmiast wpływają rumieńce. - Dobranoc – rzuciła szybko i wyszła, skupiając się niemiłosiernie, by iść w miarę prosto i o nic po drodze nie zaczepić.

Gdy dotarła do swojego pokoju, bezwładnie opadła na łóżko. Krzywołap usiadł obok niej i zaczął się w nią intensywnie wpatrywać.

\- Zostałeś mi już tylko ty – szepnęła dziewczyna, drapiąc kota za uchem. - Jesteś teraz moją jedyną rodziną. – Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z jej gardła. Alkohol zawsze wprawiał ją w ten dziwny melancholijny nastrój. - Chyba musi być ze mną naprawdę źle, skoro rozmawiam z kotem, pod którego postacią z pewnością nie kryje się animag - mruknęła do siebie.

Dziewczyna poczuła, że coś wbija się jej w plecy. Przesunęła się odrobinę i ze zdziwieniem sięgnęła po notatnik. Wahając się nieco, otworzyła go i zaczęła wertować kartki. Na jaki zabawny (_żałosny_) fragment trafi tym razem?

_Ranek. Odziana w białą, przewiewną sukienkę biegnę, uciekam, wcale się nie spiesząc. Ciepły wiatr rozwiewa mi włosy, w które wplątały się pojedyncze źdźbła trawy. Pod stopami czuję rosę. Otaczają mnie kwitnące jabłonie, a wstające dopiero słońce odbija się w kropelkach wody pokrywających liście drzew. Niechcący przewracam się. Cała okolica tonie w moim perlistym śmiechu. Ale ON jest już przy mnie. Podobny do greckiego boga. Istny Adonis. Wyciąga w moim kierunku dłoń, a jego wzrok zdaje się mówić, że tym razem nie pozwoli mi odejść tak łatwo._

Ach, to jedna z tych romantycznych wizji, które od zawsze siedziały jej w głowie! Ona jako rusałka i jej anonimowy ukochany jako Adonis. Zaśmiała się do siebie. Musiała czytać w tym czasie zbyt dużo książek Jane Austen. Albo raczej w jej ręce musiał wtedy wpaść niechcący jakiś harlequin... Mimo lekkiego (nie, nie lekkiego, ogromnego) zażenowania, jakie czuła, śledząc ten krótki fragment, jakaś jej część została jednak poruszona, a serce zabiło jej odrobinę szybciej i dawało jej znaki, że wcale nie obraziłoby się, gdyby taka scena miała miejsce w rzeczywistości. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, Hermiona zasnęła, pogrążona we własnych myślach.

* * *

Dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała. I jej własny krzyk regularnie wyrywający ją ze snu. Łzy napływające jej do oczu. Każdego dnia, każdego ranka, od roku.

Tym razem Hermiona nie była jednak sama. Usłyszała szybkie kroki w przedpokoju, a po chwili dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Ginny przyszła do niej, tak jak codziennie, odkąd zamieszkały razem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - szepnęła i ruszyła w kierunku łóżka. Usiadłszy obok Hermiony, zaczęła w uspokajającym geście delikatnie głaskać ją po włosach. W takich chwilach Ginny przypominała Hermionie panią Weasley. Odznaczała się typowo matczyną opiekuńczością i nieustannie biło od niej zaraźliwe ciepło, i jakaś pogoda ducha, niezwykle podobne do aury, jaką roztaczała wokół siebie jej matka.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Hermiona, tłumiąc szloch. - Poza tym, że jestem żałosna, wszystko jest jak w najlepszym porządku.

\- Hermiono, daj sobie jeszcze trochę czasu...

\- Jeszcze trochę czasu? - dziewczyna wydusiła przez łzy. - Ile? Rok? Dwa lata? Dziesięć? Wiesz, jak się czuję? Jak ktoś, kto niespodziewanie stracił grunt pod nogami. Kto zawsze nad wszystkim panował, wszystko miał w garści, nigdy przed nikim specjalnie się nie otwierał i kogo nikt nigdy nie widział w tak beznadziejnym stanie. Ktoś, kto nie pozwalał sobie nawet na odrobinę słabości. A teraz... Rozklejam się na każdym kroku. I te ciągłe wahania nastrojów. Napady paniki. Nie poznaję już samej siebie. - Głośniejszy szloch wyrwał się z jej piersi. Odetchnąwszy, kontynuowała szeptem: - Wiesz, jak to jest, stracić sens życia? Bo mnie momentami wydaje się, że wiem. Nie mam dla kogo żyć. Nie mam nikogo poza ciotką w Niemczech, którą mój los obchodzi tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Nie czekam z utęsknieniem na to, co przyniesie kolejny dzień. Jestem sama, zupełnie sama. Nie mam żadnego celu. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiem, co dalej. A przecież zawsze parłam naprzód, nie oglądając się za siebie nawet przez chwilę. Zawsze twardo stąpałam po ziemi. Ale to nie jest najgorsze z tego wszystkiego... Najgorsze jest to, że jestem takim cholernym, odrażającym tchórzem, który nawet sam przed sobą nie potrafi przyznać się do winy, do tego, że zawiódł. Nawet sama przed sobą nie potrafię tego przyznać! Każdą myśl o swojej winie odsuwam od siebie jak najdalej, odgradzam się od niej, nie potrafiąc się z nimi zmierzyć. Brzydzę się samą sobą. – Hermiona nie panowała już nad swoim głosem. Jej ciałem raz po raz wstrząsały dreszcze.

\- Przecież wiesz, że to nie była twoja wina – szepnęła Ginny i mocniej przytuliła przyjaciółkę, mając nadzieję, że choć trochę ulży jej cierpieniom.

* * *

\- Hermiono... Chyba nie chcesz tak iść na rozprawę? - spytała Ginny, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę stojącą przed lustrem.

\- Och, coś nie tak z moim ubraniem? Nie pasuje? - Hermiona zaczęła się oglądać z każdej strony. - Myślałam, że czarna spódnica i marynarka będą w porządku.

\- Czarna spódnica i marynarka są w jak najlepszym porządku, ale te włosy... Jeśli jeszcze nie ma żadnego przepisu odnośnie fryzur wymaganych na sali sądowej, to z pewnością po twoim wystąpieniu ktoś się za to weźmie. Każdy sterczy w inną stronę. Przypominają starą wysłużoną miotłę – powiedziała Ginny i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Zajmę się nimi - dodała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

* * *

\- Matko, matko, matko – szeptała Ginny. - Po co zakładałam te głupie szpilki?! Zaraz je zdejmę. Jeszcze chwila i naprawdę nie dam rady w nich chodzić. Och, dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? I dlaczego w ogóle nie narzekasz? Czy tylko mnie tak bolą nogi?!

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę, mruknęła coś pod nosem i spytała:

\- Już lepiej?

\- O tak, o niebo lepiej! Dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałaś mi o tym zaklęciu? Zawsze zastanawiałam się, czemu nie narzekasz na te niebotycznie wysokie buty. A ja przez tyle lat tak się męczyłam! Matko. Za dużo mówię. I to zupełnie bez sensu. Stresuję się. Matko, matko, matko. Jak ja się stresuję. – Ginny nerwowo wygładziła sukienkę. - Dlaczego ty się nie stresujesz? Czy to też efekt jakiegoś zaklęcia? Po co się stresuję? Przecież to nie mój proces. Och, muszę przestać paplać. Wdech, wydech, uspokój się, Ginny, spokojnie. Wdech, wydech. Dlaczego ty się nie stresujesz?! - spytała oskarżycielskim tonem, ściągając brwi.

\- Bo o tym nie myślę - zachichotała Hermiona. - Moja babcia zawsze powtarzała, że jeśli czeka mnie coś niemiłego, nie mogę o tym myśleć, tylko muszę się skupić na czymś przyjemnym. Rozumiesz - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko - z jednej strony jesteś spokojna, a z drugiej zachowujesz rozsądek. Pomyśl o przyszłych wakacjach - doradziła. - Albo o zdezorientowanej minie Rona, kiedy przyłapał ciebie i Harry'ego w schowku na miotły - znowu zachichotała. - O! Albo pomyśl o koncercie Fatalnych Jędz, na którym byłaś w zeszłym miesiącu. Jak wejdziesz na salę, nie będzie już czasu na stres. Lepiej?

\- Chyba tak. Chyba. Nie. Nie wiem. Tak strasznie się stresuję – westchnęła zrezygnowana Ginny. - Chociaż nie mam czym. Bo nie mam, prawda? Przecież to nie mój proces. Nie mój. Matko, matko. Znowu zaczynam. Wdech, wydech. No nie, to w ogóle nie pomaga!

* * *

\- Jeśli ta tchórzliwa fretka nie zostanie skazana na co najmniej sto lat pobytu w Azkabanie, to sam dobiorę mu się do skóry – zagroził zdenerwowany Ron, przerywając panującą od dłuższego czasu ciszę i spoglądając z nienawiścią na Narcyzę Malfoy, która kręciła się niespokojnie po drugiej stronie korytarza, odziana od stóp do głów w żałobną czerń.

\- Ron, ciszej – skarciła go Hermiona. Narcyza wyglądała już i tak wystarczająco żałośnie. Znacznie wychudła, a jej twarz zdawała się odbiciem wszystkich trosk i zmartwień, jakie ją gnębiły. Raz po raz poprawiała nerwowo włosy, upewniając się, że żaden kosmyk nie wyszedł z ciasno upiętego koka. Hermionie, mimo bezgranicznej niechęci, którą odczuwała do jej syna, zrobiło się jej nagle strasznie żal. Stała tam, taka biedna, sama, bez niczyjego wsparcia, modląc się w duchu o pomyślny obrót spraw.

\- Och, ile jeszcze będziemy tu czekać? - rzuciła znużona Ginny, machając nogami w przód i w tył. - Siedzimy tu już jakąś godzinę.

\- Cierpliwości – mruknął Harry i poklepał swoją dziewczynę po ramieniu.

Nagle drzwi największej z sal rozpraw Wizengamotu otworzyły się z hukiem i wychynęła zza nich starsza kobieta z prostokątnymi okularami na nosie. Omiotła wszystko surowym wzrokiem i powiedziała oschle:

\- Granger Hermiona. Proszona na salę.

\- Będzie dobrze – szepnęła Ginny i uścisnęła przedramię przyjaciółki.

_Tylko się nie przewróć, tylko się nie przewróć, Hermiono, nie wywal się, nie zaczep się. Idź prosto i panuj nad emocjami, panuj!_ \- mówiła do siebie w myślach dziewczyna, przekraczając próg ogromnego pomieszczenia.

* * *

Pięćdziesiąt twarzy wbiło w nią srogi wzrok. Wszyscy mieli na sobie fioletowe szaty z ozdobną literą _W_ wyhaftowaną na piersi. W samym środku zgromadzenia, na lekkim podwyższeniu, siedział Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii. Hermiona w pierwszym odruchu chciała się do niego uśmiechnąć, lecz bardzo szybko z tego zrezygnowała, widząc jego poważną minę.

Kobieta, która wezwała ją na salę, wskazała ręką puste krzesło i żwawym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku swojego miejsca. Hermiona, nie czekając ani chwili, poszła za jej przykładem. Usadowiwszy się najwygodniej, jak to tylko było możliwe na twardym siedzeniu, rzuciła okiem w stronę Malfoya, znajdującego się na prawo od niej. Zniknął gdzieś jego pyszny, ironiczny uśmiech, a na twarzy, nieprzypominającej już maski, błąkał się strach, zawsze tak głęboko przez niego skrywany.

_Niech nie będzie ci go chociaż żal! Zapomniałaś już, jaki jest? Ile przykrości ci wyrządził?_

\- Hermiona Jean Granger – powolny, głęboki głos Kingsleya odbił się echem od ścian i przerwał rozmyślania dziewczyny. - Urodzona siedemnastego września 1979 r., zamieszkała przy Long Acre 16. Świadek w sprawie Dracona Malfoya, oskarżonego o liczne zbrodnie wojenne. Zgadza się?

Hermiona odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

\- Tak. –_ Za cicho._ – Tak – powtórzyła już głośniej, zaciskając nerwowo palce na poręczach krzesła.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, chciałbym tylko przypomnieć o konsekwencjach składania fałszywych zeznań. Magiczne prawo przewiduje karę pozbawienia wolności nawet do trzech lat za mijanie się z prawdą. Wszystko jasne? Możemy zaczynać?

Hermiona zwróciła głowę w stronę Malfoya, w którego oczach kryła się jakaś niema prośba, błaganie, po czym odpowiedziała:

\- Tak.

\- Na początku proszę opowiedzieć, jaka relacja łączy panią i oskarżonego.

\- Żadna koleżeńska, a już z pewnością nie przyjacielska relacja. Znamy się ze szkoły. – Hermiona zawiesiła głos.

\- Proszę kontynuować.

\- Znamy się ze szkoły. Pan... Malfoy. Malfoy nigdy nie darzył mnie sympatią. Ubliżał mi z powodu mojego mugolskiego pochodzenia. – Hermiona odruchowo dotknęła swojego przedramienia. Nawet przez rękaw marynarki poczuła lekkie zgrubienie. - Czasami dochodziło też do pojedynków na zaklęcia. Zwykłe szkolne przepychanki... - mruknęła.

\- A co wiadomo pani o działalności oskarżonego w szrankach śmierciożerców? - spytał Kingsley, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad notatek.

\- Niewiele - odparła Hermiona, czując się, jakby mówiła do ściany. - Przez większość czasu byłam zupełnie odizolowana od jakichkolwiek wiadomości ze świata magii ze względu na poszukiwania horkruksów z Harrym Potterem i Ronaldem Weasleyem. – _Ronaldem. RONALDEM._ \- W tym przypadku nie jestem dobrym źródłem informacji. Słyszałam tylko różne pogłoski, plotki, ale na pewno wiem jedynie, że zlecono mu zabójstwo Dumbledore'a. I to, że jego dwór stał się główną siedzibą popleczników Voldemorta - dodała po chwili.

\- Niech pani w takim razie opowie o zachowaniu oskarżonego w trakcie pani krótkiego pobytu w dworze Malfoyów. - Kinglsey nadal zawzięcie wpatrywał się w rozłożone przed nim dokumenty.

\- Nie pamiętam zbyt dużo z tego pobytu – Hermiona powiedziała lodowatym tonem, po czym uśmiechnęła się gorzko. - Chyba nic poza przestraszonymi spojrzeniami, które Malfoy rzucał w moim kierunku, gdy jego ciotka zajęła się przyozdabianiem mojej skóry, nie utkwiło mi w pamięci.

\- Proszę w takim razie przybliżyć działalność oskarżonego w Zakonie Feniksa.

\- Przez długi czas nie utrzymywaliśmy z Zakonem kontaktu - westchnęła. - Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, oskarżony dołączył do nas, stając się swojego rodzaju podwójnym agentem, jakieś trzy miesiące przed drugą bitwą o Hogwart, gdy szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na naszą stronę. Niejednokrotnie podawał nam położenie poszczególnych śmierciożerców. Czasami mówił nam o planach Voldemorta. No i, przede wszystkim, udzielił nam pomocy w odnalezieniu pucharu należącego do Helgi Hufflepuff.

\- Oskarżony zeznał również, że udzielił pani informacji na temat dokładnego miejsca uwięzienia pani rodziców. Czy to prawda?

\- Tak – Hermiona odpowiedziała szybko w nadziei, że to wystarczy i nie będzie już musiała rozwijać tego tematu. Jak mogła być tak głupia? Naprawdę liczyła na to, że nie spytają o jej rodziców? Przecież z pewnością kazali jej zeznawać tylko ze względu na nich. Po co w innym wypadku by ją tutaj wezwali. Tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedziała, co działo się z Malfoyem przez większość czasu.

Spuściła głowę i poczuła, jak oczy zachodzą jej łzami. Jej paznokcie zaczęły bezwiednie rozdrapywać rany na zaczerwienionych dłoniach.

_Nie płacz, głupia, nie płacz. Nie teraz. Co ty robisz? Skup się. I nie rycz. Na litość boską, nie rycz!_

\- Mimo to nie udało się uratować pani rodziców - podsumował Kingsley.

\- Nie – szepnęła Hermiona i delikatnym ruchem dotknęła policzka, łudząc się, że nikt nie zauważy, iż wyciera z niego łzy.

\- Dlaczego? Może pani dokładnie opisać przebieg wydarzeń? - _Jak... jak mógł spytać o coś takiego?_

\- To nie była wina Malfoya – odparła Hermiona, bez powodzenia próbując zapanować nad głosem. - On zrobił wszystko tak, jak należało. Zrobił wszystko, jak trzeba - zawahała się. _Nadszedł najwyższy czas, by powiedzieć to na głos._ \- To ja ponoszę całkowitą odpowiedzialność za śmierć moich rodziców. - Usłyszała pojedyncze szepty. - To przeze mnie nie zostali uratowani. – Łzy. Wszędzie łzy. Przez tyle miesięcy nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać nawet przed samą sobą, a teraz robiła to w obecności przeszło pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Zwariowała. Musiała zwariować. - Stwierdziłam, że te dziesięć minut potrzebne do zniszczenia pucharu nic nie zmienią - prychnęła. - Przecież to tylko dziesięć minut. – Jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy. - Tylko dziesięć minut! Dziesięć! - wrzasnęła. - Najcenniejsze dziesięć minut mojego życia. Ostatnie dziesięć minut ich życia. Kiedy zjawiliśmy się na miejscu, już nie żyli - mówiła, szlochając cały czas - zamordowani najwyżej przed czterema minutami. - _Dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała. _\- Nawet nie wiedzieli, że mają córkę. Nie wiedzieli. - Wciągnęła głośno powietrze. - Nie wiedzieli. Nie wiedzieli. Nie wiedzieli - powtarzała jak mantrę, zakrywszy twarz dłońmi.

\- To już wszystko. Dziękuję, panno Granger. – Głos w jej głowie zaśmiał się szyderczo. Była tak żałosna, że nawet nie mogli jej do końca przesłuchać. - Proszę odprowadzić świadka i wezwać pana Harry'ego Pottera.

Gdy wychodziła, zdawało się jej, że wszyscy patrzyli na nią z pogardą.

* * *

\- Słyszycie? - spytała Ginny z wyrazem skupienia na twarzy. - Odgłos odsuwanych krzeseł – rzuciła w kierunku Hermiony. Dziewczyna od wyjścia z sali nieustannie wpatrywała się w jeden punkt i nie odezwała się jeszcze ani razu.

\- Nareszcie – powiedział Harry, wzdychając.

Drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem i po chwili wyłonił się zza nich Ron.

\- Muszę coś zjeść – jęknął. - Jestem tak potwornie głodny - dodał, przejeżdżając dłonią po zaczerwienionej twarzy.

Nagle zza pleców Rona dobiegło ich ciche, zimne, wypowiedziane pod nosem, w nadziei, że nikt tego nie usłyszy, „dziękuję". Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę, z której dobiegał dźwięk. Na widok Dracona Malfoya, usiłującego pozbyć się pogardliwego uśmieszku ze swojej twarzy, opadły im szczęki.

\- Chyba nie dosłyszałem. Malfoy, mógłbyś powtórzyć? – powiedział Harry swoim najbardziej zjadliwym tonem. Przecież nie codziennie zdarzało się, by Draco Malfoy komukolwiek dziękował. Trzeba było wykorzystać sytuację.

\- Dziękuję – powtórzył Draco, głośniej i pewniej. Nim się odwrócił, jego oczy spotkały się z oczami Hermiony.


	4. Rozdział 3

\- Hermiono! – zaczęła Ginny podniesionym głosem, złapawszy Hermionę za ramię. - Hermiono, wstawaj!

\- Co? - Hermiona gwałtownie poderwała się z łóżka. - Która jest godzina? - spytała, zdenerwowana.

\- Już dziewiąta, a zdaje mi się, że na jedenastą masz rozmowę o pracę. Poza tym nie mogłam dłużej wytrzymać! - krzyknęła podniecona Ginny. - Spójrz! Jesteśmy na pierwszej stronie „Proroka Codziennego"! - Zamachała gazetą przed twarzą Hermiony.

Ze zdjęcia spozierał na nią zdenerwowany Draco Malfoy wychodzący razem ze swoją matką z Ministerstwa Magii. Cały czas próbował zasłonić ją przed obiektywem aparatu.

_Przedostatnia rozprawa prawej ręki Voldemorta_, głosił napis pod ruchomą fotografią.

\- Och, to nic, że znajdujemy się na jakimś dziesiątym planie – powiedziała ironicznie Hermiona, skupiając wzrok na czterech postaciach idących kilkanaście metrów za Malfoyem. - Wyglądacie tu z Harrym i Ronem jak trzy harpie gotowe rzucić się na Malfoya w każdej chwili.

\- A ty wyglądasz jak Jęcząca Marta - odcięła się Ginny i zabrała Hermionie gazetę. - Serio wyglądam jak harpia? - spytała po chwili, zrezygnowana.

Hermiona zachichotała i pokręciła głową w przeczącym geście.

\- Naprawdę jest już dziewiąta? - odezwała się nagle poważnym tonem.

\- Mhhm - odparła Ginny, nadal wnikliwie studiując zdjęcie.

\- To pierwszy raz od śm... - Ginny w końcu spojrzała na Hermionę. - Od długiego czasu, kiedy nic mi się nie śniło. Nie rozumiem - szepnęła. - Jakim cudem...? - Wbiła wzrok w bliznę na przedramieniu.

\- Tak... Tak po prostu – powiedziała Ginny, nie znajdując żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia. - Zresztą nieważne, dlaczego – dodała i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Ważne, że nic ci się nie śniło. Może... - zawahała się. - Może tak już będzie zawsze? – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Powiesz mi w końcu, co się wydarzyło podczas rozprawy? - rzekła delikatnie.

\- Ja... - Hermiona zamilkła. - Musimy o tym rozmawiać? - spytała z niechęcią, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

\- Musimy - Ginny odpowiedziała pewnym głosem.

\- Zrobiłam z siebie wariatkę – zaczęła Hermiona powoli, a na jej usta wpełzł pełen pogardy, gorzki uśmiech. - Rozpłakałam się przy tych wszystkich obcych ludziach i przy... przy Malfoyu. Przyznałam... Nie, ja to wykrzyczałam. Wykrzyczałam, że to ja jestem winna. Że to przeze mnie... Że oni... – Wbiła paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. - Po tylu miesiącach... Przy tych wszystkich obcych ludziach. - Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. - Czasami sobie myślę, że to ja powinnam tam być. Powinnam tam być zamiast niego. W końcu to ja wydałam wyrok śmierci na własnych rodziców. - Kontury łóżka straciły ostrość. Chciała zakopać się pod kołdrę i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić.

\- Przestań! - krzyknęła Ginny. W jej głosie słychać było desperację. - Nie mogę już więcej tego słuchać! - powiedziała ostro. - Naprawdę potrafię być cierpliwa. Naprawdę. Ale to ma też swoje granice! Skoro nie chcesz po dobroci, będę musiała siłą wbić do tej upartej głowy, że to nie twoja wina! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co mówisz? Chyba na wyrost nazwano cię najbystrzejszą czarownicą naszego pokolenia. Posłuchaj sama siebie! - Frustracja Ginny ciągle przybierała na sile. - Stale obwiniasz się o śmierć rodziców, chociaż każdy... Nie przerywaj mi - warknęła, kiedy Hermiona otworzyła usta, by się odezwać. - Każdy, zupełnie szczerze, powiedziałby ci, że nie ma w tym ani krzty twojej winy. Dobrze wiesz, jak horkruksy działają na ludzi - syknęła. - Zapomniałaś już, co się wtedy stało?! Harry i Ron skakali sobie do gardeł, o mało co nie zabijając siebie nawzajem - wrzasnęła. - Gdyby nie ty... Gdyby nie ty, Harry by już nie żył - dodała, a z jej piersi niespodziewanie wyrwał się stłumiony płacz. - Widziałam ranę na jego szyi... Zostałaś z nimi, by ich ratować. Kto wiedział, że to wszystko stanie się tak szybko? Wolałabym już, żebyś obwiniała Rona i Harry'ego. Że okazali się za słabi. Że poddali się sile horkruksa. Żebyś obwiniała Malfoya. Że tak późno podał informację. - Łapała spazmatycznie powietrze. - Wolałabym, żebyś obwiniała nawet cholerną pogodę o to wszystko. Tylko nie siebie. Błagam, nie siebie - Wydusiła przez łzy, po czym ukryła twarz w dłoniach, szlochając cicho. - Przepraszam. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać... - szepnęła, pociągając nosem. - Zbyt mocno mi na tobie zależy, by spokojnie patrzeć, jak się zamęczasz. Nigdy, ale to nigdy więcej nie obwiniaj się o śmierć rodziców. Błagam, nigdy. Niech wróci dawna Hermiona, twardo stąpająca po ziemi, logicznie myśląca. Bo strasznie za nią tęsknię. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo.

\- Och, Ginny. – Hermiona podeszła do dziewczyny i mocno ją uścisnęła. - To ja przepraszam. – Jej uścisk przybrał na sile. - Przepraszam. Nie powinnam... Jak dobrze, że mam ciebie - westchnęła, przecierając załzawione oczy.

* * *

\- Ginny! Ginny! Chodź tu! Szybko! Ginny! - Krzyk Hermiony rozległ się w całym mieszkaniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?! - Ginny, przestraszona, spytała, wbiegając do przedpokoju.

\- Dostałam tę pracę! Dostałam! Słyszysz?! Dostałam! - ryknęła Hermiona. - Zaczynam od przyszłego tygodnia! - pisnęła uradowana, a na jej twarzy nie było już śladu po smutku. - Dostałam, dostałam, dostałam! - powtarzała, skacząc w miejscu.

\- Aaa! - Ginny złapała Hermionę za ręce i obie wykonały dziki taniec radości. - Jestem taka dumna! - dodała, dysząc lekko.

\- Może to nie do końca spełnienie moich marzeń, ale... zawsze chciałam pracować z dziećmi! Och, jak się cieszę! Jak strasznie się cieszę! Będę pracować z dziećmi! - Z twarzy Hermiony nie schodził uśmiech.

\- Musimy to uczcić! - pisnęła wesoło Ginny.

\- Zrobimy sobie babski wieczór! – Hermiona posłała Ginny frywolne spojrzenie. - Matko, jak się cieszę - zachichotała, opadając na jedno z krzeseł. - Tak bardzo się cieszę.

* * *

\- Ginny, ta też jest za duża! - powiedziała Hermiona, teatralnie wykrzywiając usta i przeglądając się w lustrze. Beżowa sukienka, która jeszcze dwa lata temu ściśle przylegała w talii, przypominała teraz bezkształtny worek. - Muszę przytyć – mruknęła dziewczyna i przejechała ręką po wystających żebrach.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. – Ginny zwęziła oczy i zaczęła chodzić wokół Hermiony, bacznie wpatrując się w sukienkę. - Zaraz coś z tym zrobię. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wykonała nią kilka skomplikowanych ruchów. - I jeszcze trochę tutaj. I tutaj. I odrobinę tutaj. No i jak? Co o tym myślisz? - Ginny uśmiechnęła się, czując rozpierającą ją dumę.

\- Jest piękna! - Hermiona odwzajemniła jej uśmiech.

\- No to teraz zostają tylko twoje włosy. - Ginny przygryzła wargę. - Z nimi będzie więcej zabawy - westchnęła, przyglądając się krytycznie fryzurze Hermiony.

* * *

Hermiona złożyła zamówienie i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do kelnera. Jego policzki natychmiast stały się równie czerwone, jak obrus leżący na stole.

\- Ja chciałabym... - Ginny zawiesiła głos, ciągle nie mogąc się zdecydować. - Chciałabym... Zupę z... z... Uch, poproszę to samo, co koleżanka – rzuciła w końcu zrezygnowana i posłała chłopakowi promienny uśmiech, przez co ten, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Bąknął coś pod nosem i ruszył w stronę kuchni, zaczepiając się po drodze o jedno z krzeseł.

Ginny zaśmiała się cicho i, celując palcem w pierś Hermiony, rzekła oskarżycielskim tonem:

\- To wszystko twoja wina! Zauważyłaś, jak się na ciebie gapił? Miałam ochotę wstać i uderzyć go w podbródek, żeby zamknął te usta. Przez całe trzy minuty stał z rozdziawioną buzią!

\- Naprawdę na mnie patrzył? – spytała rozbawiona Hermiona.

\- Nie mów mi, że nie zauważyłaś. - Ginny pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Wyglądał jak młody buraczek, kiedy tak się czerwie... - Urwała w pół słowa, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości spodków.

\- Ziemia do Ginny. – Hermiona zamachała ręką przed twarzą dziewczyny. - Mówiłaś, że chciałaś uderzyć tamtego chłopaka w podbródek? Bo wiesz, mam teraz ochotę zrobić to samo. Jeszcze chwila i twoja szczęka dotknie stołu. Ginny! - syknęła Hermiona.

\- Odwróć się. Na jedenastej, mojej jedenastej, twojej... hmm... piątej – zaczęła konspiracyjnym szeptem Ginny, pochylając się nad stołem. - Spójrz tam. Tylko powoli. Dyskretnie.

Hermiona zrzuciła na podłogę chusteczkę i, schylając się po nią, delikatnie odgięła głowę w prawo. Jej oczom ukazała się bardzo wysoka i szczupła dziewczyna o twarzy modelki, Blaise Zabini i... Draco Malfoy. Ten ostatni pochwycił jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, dając jej do zrozumienia, że doskonale wie, iż chusteczka nie spadła przypadkowo. Hermiona szybko spuściła wzrok i zaklęła cicho pod nosem:

\- Cholera, zauważył mnie! - Poczuła, jak na jej policzki wpływają rumieńce.

\- Nie znam tej chudej szkapy. Pewnie to któraś z tych panienek na jedną noc – zastanawiała się na głos Ginny, raz po raz bardzo dyskretnie spoglądając w stronę nowych gości.

\- Na brodę Merlina, przestań się na nich gapić! – jęknęła Hermiona.

\- Czekaj, czekaj... - zamyśliła się Ginny. - Te jego rozprawy miały odbywać się dwa razy w tygodniu, tak? Wczoraj była przedostatnia, więc dzisiaj... była ostatnia!

\- Brawo, Sherlocku! - Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- Brawo kto? - Ginny zrobiła głupią minę.

\- Sherlocku. Zresztą nieważne!

\- Nie przejmuj się nim - mruknęła Ginny. - Ciekawe, jaki zapadł wyrok. - Pochyliła się jeszcze mocniej nad stołem. - Wydaje się być - zamilkła na chwilę, zezując na Malfoya - zupełnie beztroski. Pewnie go uniewinnili – westchnęła, sfrustrowana, i przetarła dłonią czoło.

\- Albo cieszy się ostatnimi chwilami wolności - powiedziała Hermiona z nadzieją w głosie. - Oby cieszył się ostatnimi chwilami wolności. - Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Pozostaje nam czekać na jutrzejszego "Proroka" - rzekła Ginny, zauważając idącego w ich stronę kelnera i uśmiechając się do biedaka lubieżnie.

* * *

\- Myślałaś już, co przygotujemy Harry'emu na urodziny? - spytała Hermiona, odłożywszy sztućce.

\- Hermiono - jęknęła Ginny. - Zostało jeszcze sporo czasu...

\- To wcale nie jest sporo czasu! - Ginny miała deja vu. Już nieraz słyszała te słowa wypływające z ust przyjaciółki. - Zobaczysz, jak szybko zleci! I będziemy się tylko niepotrzebnie denerwować!

\- No dobra, coś tam już o tym myślałam – rzuciła Ginny, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona da jej spokój.

\- Coś tam? - powiedziała dziewczyna oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Hermiono, naprawdę. Nie zajmujmy się tym dzisiaj. To twój wieczór. Świętujemy twój sukces. - Ginny uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Ale jutro musimy o tym koniecznie poroz... - Hermiona zawiesiła głos. - Słyszysz to, co ja? - zapytała nagle, podekscytowana.

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o tę cichą melodię wydobywającą się z tamtego urządzenia – Ginny wskazała ręką na stary gramofon – to tak.

\- Nie, nie. Nie chodzi m o to. Tam z dołu. Słyszysz tę muzykę z dołu? - Hermiona rzuciła okiem w stronę schodów prowadzących w dół, do sali, gdzie zapewne odbywała się teraz potańcówka. Ginny pomachała przecząco głową. - Naprawdę tego nie słyszysz?! Och, musimy tam iść. Chodźmy, chodźmy, chodźmy! Uwielbiam tę piosenkę! - pisnęła Hermiona.

\- No to chodźmy – zgodziła się Ginny, rozkładając ręce w poddańczym geście.

Hermiona tak bardzo nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy w końcu znajdzie się na parkiecie, że musiała opanować chęć rzucenia się w dziki galop przez restaurację. Odsunęła krzesło, wstała i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku korytarza, zapominając nawet o Malfoyu, który śledził wzrokiem obie dziewczyny.

\- A, znam to! - powiedziała Ginny, wchodząc do zatłoczonego, lekko zadymionego pomieszczenia, w którym jedynym źródłem światła były małe lampki wiszące na ścianach. - Zaraz, zaraz, to są... Keatlesi... A może Meatlesi...

\- Beatlesi! - poprawiła ją Hermiona, przewracając oczami.

\- Ach tak, właśnie, Beatlesi! Tak myśla... - Ginny nie dokończyła, bo Hermiona złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła między tańczących ludzi. - JESTEŚMY TU JEDYNYMI DZIEWCZYNAMI, KTÓRE NIE MAJĄ PARTNERÓW - Ginny starała się przekrzyczeć muzykę pomiędzy kolejnymi szalonymi skokami w rytm muzyki.

\- PRZESZKADZA CI TO? - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. - BO MI NIE! ZNOWU CZUJĘ SIĘ, JAKBYM MIAŁA PIĘTNAŚCIE LAT! CO ZA WSPANIAŁE UCZUCIE!

_Can't buy me love, love_

_[...]_

_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

Hermiona śpiewała razem z Paulem McCartneyem, gdy nagle poczuła na ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała wysokiego, całkiem przystojnego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka, na którego twarzy błąkało się zakłopotanie.

\- COLIN SEWELL – powiedział i ukłonił się szarmancko. - MÓGŁBYM PROSIĆ DO TAŃCA? - Policzki Hermiony spłonęły rumieńcem.

\- YYY... NIE! NIE... NIE WIEM – zaczęła się jąkać. - YYY, BO JA... TAK W ZASADZIE... JESTEM TU Z... YYY... KOLEŻANKĄ. – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, zwróciła głowę w kierunku miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą stała Ginny, ale ku jej zdziwieniu po dziewczynie nie było najmniejszego śladu. - OCH! - westchnęła, przez co chłopak zasmucił się jeszcze bardziej, więc Hermiona szybko się zreflektowała: - OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE ZATAŃCZĘ. Z PRZYJEMNOŚCIĄ! - Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on podał jej swoją dłoń.

_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_

_[...]_

_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love*_

Piosenka dobiegła końca. Hermiona podziękowała nieznajomemu i już miała ruszyć na poszukiwania Ginny, gdy ten zatrzymał ją, mówiąc:

\- Nawet nie wiem, jak ci na imię.

\- Och – szepnęła dziewczyna i zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. - Przepraszam... Jestem Hermiona. Hermiona Granger.

\- Hermiona... Rzadko spotykane imię. Mogę liczyć na jeszcze jeden taniec? - Chłopak rzucił jej spojrzenie, którym zapewne poruszył już niejedno kobiece serce. Serce Hermiony nie stanowiło w tym przypadku odstępstwa od reguły.

\- Tak w zasadzie... Miałam... Ee... - _Nie umiesz sklecić jednego zdania?! Weź się w garść... Co on sobie pomyśli! Niezbyt dobre pierwsze wrażenie!_ \- Takwzasadziemiałamposzukaćmojejprzyjaciółki – Hermiona wyrzuciła z siebie z prędkością światła, a Colin zmarszczył czoło. _Jak słodko marszczy czoło..._ _Słodko?_ _Słodko?! Hermiono, opanuj się!_ \- Tak w zasadzie miałam poszukać mojej przyjaciółki – powiedziała już wolniej i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Po chwili usłyszała jednak pierwsze takty następnej piosenki i zmieniła zdanie. - Ale jej się chyba nic nie stanie - stwierdziła. - Uwielbiam tę piosenkę - dodała uradowana.

Chłopak znowu w tym samym szarmanckim geście wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń i zaczęli powoli kołysać się w rytm muzyki.

\- Też uwielbiam tę piosenkę – wymruczał, nachylając się nad jej uchem.

_You're just too good to be true;_

_[...]_

_Let me love you.**_

Nagle Hermiona ujrzała w drugim kącie sali jasną czuprynę Malfoya i wszystkie głupie myśli na temat nowego znajomego momentalnie ją opuściły. Tańczył z tą długonogą blondynką. A z jaką gracją się poruszał... Jego ruchy były delikatne, ale zdecydowane. Swobodne. Płynne. Nonszalanckie.

_Hermiono, skończ to rozpływanie się nad Malfoyem..._ \- powiedział ostry głos w jej głowie. Dziewczyna skarciła się w duchu.

_Przecież to Malfoy. MALFOY. I choćby tańczył najlepiej na świecie, nie możesz tego przyznać!_

\- Mógłbym prosić o jeszcze jeden taniec? - chłopak przerwał rozmyślania Hermiony, która nie zauważyła nawet, że w pomieszczeniu panuje cisza.

\- Och, to Jefferson Airplane! Grzechem byłoby się nie zgodzić. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej partner oblał się rumieńcem. Teraz już oboje przypominali dwie czerwone piwonie.

_When the truth is found to be lies_

_[...]_

_You'd better find somebody to love***_

* * *

\- Ginny, śpisz? - spytała cicho Hermiona, zaglądając przez szparę w drzwiach.

\- Nie, możesz wejść - rzuciła dziewczyna.

Hermiona z wypiekami na twarzy weszła do pokoju przyjaciółki i przysiadła na jej łóżku, opierając się wygodnie o jedną z poduszek.

\- Opowiadaj – szepnęła podniecona Ginny. - Ze szczegółami. Wszystko po kolei!

\- Najpierw ty powiedz mi, gdzie zniknęłaś! - Hermiona wbiła w Ginny wyczekujący wzrok.

\- Hermiono - zachichotała Ginny. - Chyba nie potrzebujesz przyzwoitki?

\- Ale to miał być nasz wieczór! - mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Spotkałam się z Harrym. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a w jej oczach zapłonęły dziwne ogniki. - No więc... jaki on jest?

\- Mądry – wypaliła Hermiona.

\- Coś poza mądry?

\- Inteligentny, miły, szarmancki, przystojny, trochę nieśmiały, ale to dodaje mu jedynie uroku. Zabawny, obeznany, oczytany, dobrze wychowany, no i świetnie tańczy... - wyliczała szybko Hermiona, by na końcu wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Podsumowując – ideał! - pisnęła Ginny. - Umówiliście się na następne spotkanie?

\- No, tak jakby...

\- N,o tak jakby? No, tak jakby? - Dziewczyna pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- No - zaczęła Hermiona - zaprosił mnie na kolację, a ja powiedziałam, że się jeszcze odezwę.

\- Hermiono, gdzie ty masz rozum? - Ginny przewróciła oczami. - Gdyby nie to, że jest druga w nocy, już teraz kazałabym ci wysłać do niego sowę!

* * *

Hermiona obudziła się nagle, słysząc lekkie stukanie w szybę. Leżała w łóżku obok pochrapującej cicho Ginny. Spojrzała w kierunku okna i dostrzegła dużą sowę, która każdego ranka przynosiła im nowy egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego".

\- Ginny, Ginny, wstawaj! Jest nowy „Prorok"! - powiedziała Hermiona.

Ginny potoczyła bezmyślnym wzrokiem po pokoju, po czym wykrzyknęła, odzyskując pełną świadomość:

\- Czytaj, szybko! Co takiego piszą o Malfoyu?!

Na pierwszej stronie znajdowało się zdjęcie uśmiechniętego Kingsleya Shacklebolta machającego nieustannie ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

\- _Minister magii ułaskawia mordercę, czytaj więcej na stronie 3._ \- Hermiona zaczęła od podpisu pod fotografią. - Z tego, co wiem – dodała od siebie - Malfoy nie jest mordercą. A przynajmniej niczego takiego mu nie udowodniono. Ze strony „Proroka" podchodzi to pod zniesław...

\- Dobra – przerwała jej Ginny, niecierpliwiąc się. - Czytaj dalej!

Hermiona otworzyła gazetę na trzeciej stronie.

\- _Wczoraj w godzinach popołudniowych odbyła się ostatnia rozprawa Dracona Malfoya, byłego śmierciożercy, oskarżonego o liczne zbrodnie wojenne, w tym o zamordowanie trzech osób. Wyrok, jaki zapadł w jego sprawie, jest dla wszystkich ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister magii, tak komentuje swoją niespodziewaną decyzję:_

_W mugolskim świecie bardzo często przyznawane są kary w postaci prac socjalnych, czyli prac na rzecz innych ludzi. W większości przypadków przynoszą one pożądane efekty. Panu Malfoyowi nie udowodniono niczego poza kilkoma drobnymi występkami, a przyłączenie się do Zakonu Feniksa i działanie w roli podwójnego agenta można uznać za początek jego, pewnego rodzaju, przemiany, powrotu na właściwą ścieżkę. Niemądrze byłoby zniweczyć jego starania, wysyłając go do Azkabanu, gdzie trafiają sami degeneraci, dla których nie ma już praktycznie żadnej nadziei. Postanowiliśmy zatem skazać pana Malfoya na pięćset godzin prac socjalnych i szczerze liczymy, że pomoże mu to w pełni zaadaptować się w naszej nowej, odrodzonej, magicznej społeczności._

\- A to ci heca – mruknęła Ginny i podrapała się po zmarszczonym czole, nie mając ochoty słyszeć dalszej części artykułu.

* * *

*The Beatles - Can't buy me love

**Frankie Valli - Can't take my eyes off you

***Jefferson Airplane - Somebody to love


	5. Rozdział 4

Hermiona siedziała na balkonie przy wymarzonym żeliwnym stoliku, obracając w dłoniach kubek z gorącą herbatą i obserwując budzący się do życia Londyn. Znajdująca się obok niej Ginny przeglądała oferty pracy w numerze „Proroka Codziennego" sprzed dwóch dni, w tym pamiętnym numerze, gdzie napisano o tej śmiesznej karze, którą przyznano Malfoyowi... po wszystkim, czego się dopuścił.

\- To pierwszy taki przypadek w świecie magii - przerwała ciszę Hermiona.

\- Co? - spytała Ginny, nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety i dalej uważnie studiując ogłoszenia.

\- Ta kara dla Malfoya. – Ginny poruszyła się niespokojnie na dźwięk nazwiska. - To pierwszy taki przypadek w świecie magii. Sprawdziłam w „Historii magicznego prawa" i w „Tysiącu najsłynniejszych rozpraw magicznych". Nigdy wcześniej, nigdzie indziej nie zastosowano takiej kary. – Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę jak na wariatkę, w której dziwnym opowiadaniu, na domiar złego, brakowało puenty, więc Hermiona dodała: - Taka mała ciekawostka. – I uśmiechnęła się głupio.

\- Och, tak, to naprawdę interesujące – Ginny mruknęła pod nosem i powróciła do czytania ofert.

_Mówić jej czy nie mówić? Mówić czy nie? _Hermiona ze zdenerwowania zaczęła obgryzać skórki. W końcu nie wytrzymała i po raz drugi przerwała ciszę.

\- Ginny... – zaczęła.

\- Tak? - Tym razem Ginny oderwała wzrok od gazety, kiedy Hermiona się do niej odezwała.

\- Bo... chodzi o Malfoya – wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona.

\- Co z nim? - Ginny była wyraźnie zdziwiona.

\- Och, nic z nim, ale czasami... gryzą mnie wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Ciebie?! Niby z jakiego powodu?

\- No, dobra, może to nie do końca wyrzuty sumienia, ale czuję jakiś ciężar na sercu... Czuję, że powinnam okazać Malfoyowi swoją wdzięczność. Czuję, że jestem mu coś winna za... to wszystko, co zrobił. – _Dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała._ Hermiona pomachała gwałtownie głową, próbując odgonić okropną wizję. - To on dał mi nadzieję, dał mi szansę na uratowanie rodziców. A ja rzuciłam mu wtedy tylko krótkie zimne „dziękuję".

\- Hermiono, chyba nie powiesz mi, że odczuwasz do Malfoya coś w rodzaju _sympatii_?

\- Och, nie. Co to, to nie. Ale czasami wydaje mi się, że oceniamy go trochę zbyt surowo... Przecież ktoś zły do szpiku kości nie ryzykowałby swojego życia. Dla zupełnie obcych ludzi.

\- A może po prostu bardziej od życia Malfoy ceni sobie wolność? Może stwierdził, że skoro najprawdopodobniej wygramy wojnę, lepiej przyłączyć się do nas i zginąć, niż później uciekać z jednego miejsca w drugie, nie zaznając ani chwili spokoju? Albo, co gorsza, niż trafić do Azkabanu. Albo... niż skończyć jako bezduszna, pozbawiona świadomości istnienia masa. – Ginny wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o pocałunku dementora.

\- Niemniej mam czasami wrażenie, że jestem mu coś winna... Babcia powiedziała mi raz, że nie zawsze istotne są motywy, jakimi się kierujemy. Jeśli naprawdę komuś pomagamy, robimy coś dobrego, to one się wcale nie liczą. Liczą się tylko efekty, które osiągamy. Nie do końca się z nią zgadzam, ale jakby nie patrzeć, Malfoy nam pomógł. Naprawdę nam pomógł.

\- Hermiono. – Głos Ginny był poważny. - On to robił tylko po to, żeby ratować swój arcyważny, arystokratyczny tyłek. Nie dopatruj się w tym drugiego dna. Malfoy jest równie nieskomplikowany jak budowa cepa. On nie ma uczuć, a jeżeli już kogoś kocha, to chyba tylko samego siebie. Ewentualnie swoją matkę. I nie jesteś mu niczego winna. Powiedzmy, że on, podając ci tamte informacje, spłacił swój dług, zaciągany przez tyle lat, powiększający się za każdym razem, kiedy cię obrażał. Oboje macie teraz czyste konta. I na tym poprzestańmy, bo, wybacz mi, lecz to całe roztrząsanie i analizowanie wydaje mi się trochę absurdalne. Nie sądzisz? Malfoy to Malfoy – nasz odwieczny wróg. I tyle. Nic tego nie zmieni.

\- Tak, tak – przyznała Hermiona. - Mnie też wydaje się to absurdalne, ale czasami gdzieś w środku czuję taki nieprzyjemny ciężar... Mimo że umysł ciągle podpowiada mi, że nie jestem mu nic winna i mimo że nadal go nienawidzę, i mam ochotę go udusić przy każdej możliwej okazji, to jednak ten ciężar wcale nie słabnie. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Nie warto zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. – Ginny machnęła dłonią, jakby odpędzała się od stada natrętnych much, po czym ponownie wlepiła wzrok w gazetę, dając Hermionie do zrozumienia, że to koniec rozmowy.

* * *

\- Zjesz naleśniki? - krzyknęła Ginny do Hermiony, która krzątała się po swoim pokoju, sprawdzając, czy aby o niczym nie zapomniała.

\- Jeśli to nie problem, chętnie zjem – powiedziała Hermiona, zaglądając do kuchni. - Chociaż... - Zawahała się. - Nie wiem... A jeśli nie zdążę do pracy?! Nie mogę się spóźnić! Na pewno nie pierwszego dnia!

\- Hermiono – zaczęła rozbawiona Ginny. - Jest dopiero... – dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek - ósma. Wystarczy, że będziesz tam na wpół do dziewiątej. No, chyba że ten sierociniec ma rozmiary Hogwartu... Wtedy nawet i cały tydzień nie starczyłby na dokładne zwiedzenie. Zrelaksuj się, odetchnij głęboko i koniecznie zjedz śniadanie! Moja mama nigdy nie wypuściłaby cię z domu bez śniadania. Zawsze powtarzała, że to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia. Och, i rozchmurz się w końcu! Żadne dziecko cię nie polubi, jeśli będziesz tak wyglądać.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Teraz też nie jest dobrze - zachichotała Ginny.

\- Trudno, najwyżej mnie nie polubią. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Och, Hermiono, będzie dobrze – powiedziała Ginny i ścisnęła przyjaciółkę za dłoń.

* * *

Hermiona stała przed furtką ogromnego, drewnianego domu, zupełnie niepasującego do reszty budynków znajdujących się na tej samej ulicy i ginącego gdzieś w gąszczu drzew. Okolica zdawała się być spokojna. Wskazywały na to równo przycięte trawniki i panujący wszędzie nienaganny porządek. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, policzyła do dziesięciu i ruszyła kamienną ścieżką w stronę pięknie zdobionych drzwi. Zapukała do nich trzykrotnie i już po kilku sekundach usłyszała czyjeś powolne kroki.

\- Och, to ty, złotko – powiedziała, otwierając drzwi, niemłoda już, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, niska i pulchna kobieta.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Robinson. – Hermiona zmusiła się, by również przywołać na twarz uśmiech.

\- Jak to dobrze, że już jesteś! Mam ci tyle do pokazania! Wchodź, wchodź. Nie stój na zewnątrz. Nie za ciekawa dziś pogoda. – Kobieta gestem zaprosiła Hermionę do środka.

\- Pewnie będzie padać – rzuciła dziewczyna i, omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie, dodała po chwili: - Bardzo tutaj ładnie.

\- Nie widziałaś jeszcze wszystkiego! Chodź dalej. Pokażę ci cały budynek i opowiem historię tego miejsca.

Gryfonka pomyślała o trzech bardzo obszernych artykułach na temat Sierocińca św. Hieronima, które zdążyła już przeczytać i powiedziała głosem przepełnionym udawanym entuzjazmem:

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! - Zdjęła płaszcz i ruszyła za panią Robinson.

\- Najpierw pójdziemy do... hmm... - zawahała się starsza kobieta – do kuchni! - klasnęła z uciechy w ręce i poprowadziła Hermionę w dół po schodach. Najwyraźniej bycie przewodnikiem sprawiało jej wielką przyjemność. - Sierociniec ten został założony z inicjatywy św. Hieronima Emilianiego w XVI wieku.

\- Dokładnie w 1520 roku – wtrąciła bezwiednie Hermiona.

\- Widzę, że jesteś przygotowana. Wiedziałam, co robię, zatrudniając cię tutaj! – Pani Robinson rzuciła dziewczynie pełne zachwytu spojrzenie. - A oto i kuchnia. – machnęła ręką, ukazując ogromne pomieszczenie, zapewne dwa razy większe od całego mieszkania, wynajmowanego przez Hermionę i Ginny.

Ściany kuchni były pokryte mnóstwem dziecięcych rysunków. Tylko gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec żółtą tapetę. Pośrodku stał bardzo długi stół, uginający się od nadmiaru jedzenia, wyglądającego tak smakowicie, że Hermionie aż zaburczało w brzuchu. Wokół stołu krzątało się dziesięć skrzatów domowych. Dziewczyna w pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę wygłosić żarliwą mowę przeciwko zniewoleniu tych stworzeń, lecz w porę ugryzła się w język. _Hermiono, nie możesz. To twoja pracodawczyni! Choć raz się powstrzymaj. Zatrudniła cię, ale równie dobrze może cię zwolnić! _

\- Weź sobie ciasteczko, kochaniutka. Mizernie wyglądasz, a tutaj trzeba mieć siłę! - Pani Robinson wyciągnęła w kierunku Hermiony miseczkę z apetycznie wyglądającymi ciasteczkami.

\- Dziękuję, ale przed chwilą jadłam śniadanie. – Gryfonka była trochę zmieszana otwartością starszej kobiety.

\- Nawet nie ma, o czym mówić! - krzyknęła i bezceremonialnie wepchnęła miskę w dłonie Hermiony. - Mrzonko – zwróciła się do jednego ze skrzatów. - Zagrzej tej miłej dziewczynie mleko.

\- Mrzonka już podgrzewa mleko, pani – powiedziała skrzatka, potrząsając posłusznie głową z odstającymi uszami i niezgrabnym nosem, i już po chwili podała Hermionie szklankę gorącego mleka, kłaniając się nisko.

\- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej dziewczyna, przez co skrzatka, zawstydzona, spuściła wzrok.

\- Więc tak wygląda nasza kuchnia – powróciła do tematu pani Robinson. - Nasze skrzaty bardzo cieszą się z tych wszystkich prezentów – kobieta wskazała na rysunki. - I nie mogą żadnemu z nich odmówić miejsca na ścianie. Kiedy tylko będziesz głodna, przychodź tutaj. Zawsze znajdziesz coś dobrego – dodała i skubnęła jedną z jagodzianek. - Ale chodźmy dalej. Co by ci tu więcej powiedzieć... - Kobieta dyszała lekko, pokonując kolejne stopnie. - Budynek spłonął w 1666 roku, tak jak większość Londynu, a swój teraźniejszy kształt przybrał dopiero trzydzieści lat temu, kiedy przejęliśmy z mężem cały sierociniec. Trochę go unowocześniliśmy, dokonaliśmy kilku drobnych zmian. – Hermiona z zapałem pokiwała głową, udając, że wcale o tym nie wiedziała. - Och, przystańmy na chwilę. Zmęczyłam się. – Pani Robinson podparła się o barierkę na szczycie schodów. - Opiekunami tego sierocińca od zawsze byli członkowie rodziny mojego męża - ktoś z Robinsonów. Nie możemy mieć dzieci – powiedziała zupełnie swobodnie, a Hermionę po raz drugi uderzyła jej otwartość. - Więc po prostu wypadło na nas. To najlepsze, co się nam w życiu przytrafiło. – Pani Robinson uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na Hermionę nieobecnym wzrokiem i zapewne powracając pamięcią do dnia sprzed wielu lat. - Dzieci... Nie ma ich tutaj wiele. Tylko trzydzieścioro. Z całego królestwa. Jak zapewne wiesz, rodziny czarodziejów są ze sobą ściśle powiązane i rzadko się zdarza, żeby takim osieroconym dzieckiem nie miał kto się zająć... Czasami jednak zostają na tym świecie zupełnie same – westchnęła ciężko. Po chwili, ocykając się z zadumy, ruszyła przez siebie. - Tutaj masz jedną z klas.

Oczom Hermiony ukazało się spore pomieszczenie, wyglądające jak jedna z klas w Hogwarcie. Kilkanaście ławek, tablica i biurko.

\- A tutaj masz kolejną klasę - rzuciła, nie zatrzymując się nawet. - Tutaj masz z kolei coś w rodzaju pokoju zabaw. – Tym razem Hermiona ujrzała mnóstwo lalek, pluszaków, małych, nieprawdziwych różdżek i nielatających miotełek. - Naprzeciwko znajduje się bardzo podobny pokój. Tam dalej masz jadalnię. Na pierwszym piętrze są z kolei sypialnie wszystkich dzieci, a na drugim piętrze mieszkam z mężem, więc nie musimy tam wchodzić. Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, jest tutaj, na parterze. No, i w piwnicy. – Pani Robinson mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Hermiony. - Tu jest jeszcze wyjście do ogrodu. – Kobieta wyjrzała przez okno i powiedziała: - Och, zaczęło padać. Pokażę ci go, kiedy przesta... - Na chwilę zawiesiła głos. - Ale miałam ci pokazać coś jeszcze! Co to miało być... Co to miało być... - Podrapała się po głowie. - Ach! Wiem! - krzyknęła. - Najważniejsze! Zaraz po kuchni oczywiście. Na końcu korytarza jest twój pokój, biuro – nazywaj to, jak chcesz – powiedziała i poprowadziła dziewczynę w stronę ciemnobrązowych drzwi. - Będziesz go dzielić z drugim opiekunem.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy i spytała zdziwiona:

\- Z drugim opiekunem...?

\- Och, nie mówiłam ci? - Pani Robinson była równie zdziwiona jak Hermiona. - Najwyraźniej zapomniałam. – Machnęła ręką. - Poprzednia opiekunka przeszła niedawno na emeryturę. Ja jej zawsze pomagałam. Można powiedzieć, że byłam drugą opiekunką, ale teraz nie czuję się już na siłach. Wystarczająco męczy mnie rola matki wszystkich dzieci. – Wzruszyła z rezygnacją ramionami. - Stwierdziłam, że w takim razie potrzeba nam dwóch opiekunów. Proszę, wejdź do środka. – Kobieta poklepała dziewczynę po plecach.

Hermiona popchnęła drzwi i pierwsze, o czym pomyślała, to to, że pokój był zdecydowanie oszczędnie urządzony. Stały tam tylko dwa biurka, dwa krzesła, wieszak i mały stolik. Nic więcej. Pani Robinson zauważyła nietęgą minę Gryfonki i powiedziała:

\- Pokój nie wyglądał tak wcześniej, ale poprzednia opiekunka zabrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i nie zostało tu już prawie nic. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem... Urządź go, jak tylko będziesz chciała. A teraz usiądź. Muszę jeszcze zamienić z tobą kilka słów, zanim zapoznasz się z dziećmi. – Kobieta wskazała Hermionie jedno z krzeseł i wyczarowała dwie filiżanki kawy oraz mały dzbanek z mlekiem i cukiernicę. - Jeszcze raz powiem ci, na czym będzie polegała twoja praca – zaczęła, chociaż Hermiona dokładnie pamiętała, czego od niej wymagano. - Podczas tych siedmiu godzin dziennie będziesz nauczała naszych wychowanków pisania, czytania, zapoznasz ich z historią magicznego świata i zrobisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby dzieci, idąc do Hogwartu, były równie dobrze przygotowane jak inni uczniowie pierwszego dnia. Nie chcę, by poczuły się gorsze. – Kobieta splotła ręce na piersi. - Będziesz musiała podzielić się swoimi obowiązkami z drugim opiekunem. Zostawiam wam tutaj wolną rękę. W tajemnicy powiem ci – pani Robinson przyciszyła głos - że twój przyszły współpracownik ma referencje od samego Ministra Magii. Nie mogłam go nie zatrudnić! - Kobieta nie potrafiła ukryć zachwytu. - Swoją drogą – mruknęła - powinien już tu być. - Spojrzała na zegarek. - Masz do mnie jakieś pytania? - Wbiła wzrok w Hermionę.

\- Dla mugoli dom wydaje się ruiną, tak? - po krótkim namyśle odezwała się Hermiona.

\- O, tak. Wydaje się ruiną, a kiedy tylko podchodzą do furtki przypominają sobie o jakiejś niecierpiącej zwłoki sprawie.

\- Czyli chronią go standardowe zaklęcia – rzuciła dziewczyna.

\- Tak, standardowe. Nic odkrywczego. – Pani Robinson uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

Hermiona była na tyle zdenerwowana, że nie wymyśliła już żadnego sensownego pytania. Na szczęście cisza nie trwała długo, gdyż już po chwili, ku wyraźnej uldze dziewczyny, rozległo się krótkie pukanie do drzwi.

\- Chodź ze mną – powiedziała kobieta. - Od razu zapoznasz się z tym uroczym dżentelmenem!

Gryfonka ruszyła posłusznie za panią Robinson i nie minęło nawet pół minuty, kiedy dotarły do przedsionka. Właścicielka domu z cichym trzaskiem otworzyła drzwi, a w głowie Hermiony na widok jej przyszłego współpracownika zaczęło się kłębić tysiące myśli.

_Ty głupia kobieto, nie czytasz gazet?! Referencje od samego ministra magii. Dobre sobie! Co ja teraz zrobię...? Co ja teraz zrobię?! Ucieknę stąd. Jak najszybciej. Powiem, że mam uczulenie na... dzieci. Nie powinnam pracować z dziećmi. Ale, Hermiono, nie możesz się poddać! I to na pewno nie z powodu tego dupka! Nie możesz dać za wygraną. Ile on miał tych godzin do odpracowania? Dlaczego nie pamiętam? Przecież zawsze wszystko pamiętam! Ile było tych godzin...?! _

\- Malfoy – warknęła Hermiona, siląc się na jak najbardziej zjadliwy ton i rzucając mu pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenie.

\- Granger – odpowiedział jej równie głupio Malfoy, a jego twarz w jednej chwili zmieniła się w maskę, niewyrażającą nic poza bezgraniczną pogardą.

\- To wy się już znacie! - zaszczebiotała zachwycona pani Robinson.

* * *

Już od kwadransa Hermiona siedziała w swoim biurze razem z Malfoyem i nadal nie mieli ustalonego podziału obowiązków. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem od tej krótkiej wymiany nazwisk. Gryfonka z nudów zaczęła wyliczać po kolei wszystkich władców Anglii, gorliwie obiecując sobie, że nie przerwie tej ciszy, nie zrobi pierwszego kroku. W końcu nie wytrzymała i powiedziała dużo głośniej, niż zamierzała, niemalże wykrzyknęła:

\- Malfoy, ustalmy to wreszcie i miejmy to z głowy!

\- Granger, ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej teraz marzę, to rozmowa z tobą – warknął chłopak.

\- Och, więc dobrze, przesiedźmy tu jeszcze kilka godzin. Może wszystko samo się ustali - rzuciła ironicznie, a po chwili dodała lodowatym tonem: - Po prostu ustalmy to jak dwoje _cywilizowanych_ ludzi. Tak, Malfoy, przez chwilę możemy poudawać, że jesteś _cywilizowanym_ człowiekiem. A potem rób, co chcesz. Bylebyś nie wchodził mi w drogę – syknęła i mimowolnie wycelowała w niego różdżką, ale po chwili opuściła ją, gdyż poczuła, że to trochę dziecinne. Pani Robinson nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby jej pracownicy już pierwszego dnia wylądowali w św. Mungu.

\- Nie wchodzić ci w drogę? - prychnął chłopak. - Nie wchodzić ci w drogę?! - powtórzył jeszcze głośniej. - Granger. Czy. Ty. Mi. Grozisz? _Ty_?! - Malfoy zaniósł się szyderczym śmiechem, który tak nieznośnie dźwięczał w uszach dziewczyny. - To doprawdy zabawne. Ktoś taki jak... - zawahał się, a Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że jego usta ułożyły się, by wypowiedzieć słowo zaczynające się na „sz" - ty... grozi mi. _Mi_! – Kolejna porcja obrzydliwego śmiechu dotarła do uszu dziewczyny.

\- Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Malfoy, że w sądzie nie zgrywałeś takiego chojraka. – Uśmiech chłopaka zrzedł w jednej sekundzie, a Hermiona, widząc to, rzuciła mu triumfujące spojrzenie. - Odniosłam, z pewnością słuszne, wrażenie, że mało brakowało, a rzuciłbyś się przed nami na kolana i błagał nas o pomyślne zeznania. I ten twój rozbiegany, przerażony wzrok. Niezapomniany widok, o tak. Ach, i nawet nam podziękowałeś! Prawie o tym zapomniałam! - ciągnęła zjadliwie Hermiona.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie zaczynałbym tematu rozprawy. – Malfoy wykrzywił usta w brzydkim uśmiechu i zaczął mówić piskliwym głosem: - Och, to nie jest jego wina. Och, to ja zabiłam swoich rodziców. Nie mogę żyć ze świadomością tego, że ich nie uratowałam – po czym dodał już zupełnie normalnie: - Wybacz, że się nie rozpłakałem, ale moje zdolności aktorskie nie sięgają aż tak daleko. – Zrobił minę niewiniątka. - Chociaż chyba nie jest z nimi tak źle, skoro uwierzyłaś w moją skruchę. – Teraz to on triumfował.

_Trzymaj się. I nie płacz. Tylko nie płacz! Nie słuchaj go. Lalalala. Nie słuchaj go!_

* * *

Ginny otworzyła drzwi, a jej oczom ukazała się Hermiona, wyglądająca jak siedem nieszczęść. Każdy włos sterczał jej w inną stronę, miała sińce pod oczami i czerwone wypieki na twarzy. I do tego ta jej mina... Jakby miała ochotę kogoś zabić. Nie odezwała się ani słowem i od razu skierowała się w stronę balkonu. Zdezorientowana Ginny podążyła za nią.

\- Gdzie jest ta gazeta? - warknęła Hermiona, widząc pusty żeliwny stolik.

\- Jaka gazeta? Ciebie też miło widzieć. – Uśmiechnęła się Ginny.

\- Ta sprzed dwóch dni. – Ton Hermiony nie zmienił się ani trochę.

\- Leży na szafce w kuchni. Och, też miałaś dobry dzień? To cudownie! - powiedziała Ginny, lecz Hermiona pozostawała głucha na jej uwagi. Pobiegła do kuchni i przewróciła pierwszą stronę „Proroka Codziennego".

Od razu zauważyła to okropne słowo, wyrażające w tym momencie niemalże nieskończoność. Zaczęła przeprowadzać w głowie obliczenia, mrucząc pod nosem:

\- Pięćset... podzielić... na... siedem... to... jest... siedemdziesiąt jeden z hakiem! – jęknęła Hermiona. - To są prawie trzy robocze miesiące! – zawyła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Hermiono – Ginny dotknęła ramienia przyjaciółki – powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

\- Malfoy – rzuciła krótko.

\- Co z nim znowu?

\- Pracuje ze mną! - krzyknęła Hermiona – To z nim! To są te jego cholerne prace socjalne! Odbywa je w sierocińcu!

Ginny zakryła usta ręką, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru spodków.

\- No nie gadaj - wyszeptała i po chwili dodała: - Trzeba poinformować Harry'ego i Rona!

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła ją powstrzymać, Ginny wybiegła na klatkę schodową i z cichym pyknięciem deportowała się zapewne na najbliższą sowią pocztę.

* * *

_Hermiono,_

_nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Pracujesz z Malfoyem?! Prawdę mówiąc, to trochę... zabawne. Nie sądzisz? Dasz sobie radę i jestem pewien, że pokażesz mu, gdzie raki zimują. Taka nadzwyczajna sytuacja wymaga małego zebrania! Co powiesz na Grimmauld Place, dzisiaj o 20? Weź ze sobą Colina. Chętnie go poznam i dam ci znać, czy w ogóle powinnaś sobie zawracać nim głowę. Czekam na odpowiedź!_

_Harry_

\- Powiedziałaś mu o Colinie?! - zapytała sfrustrowana Hermiona. - Nie pozwoliłam ci!

\- Tak mi się wyrwało - przyznała Ginny z miną niewiniątka.

\- A mnie następnym razem wyrwie się przy Molly, że tygodniowo spędzasz w naszym mieszkaniu najwyżej ze dwie noce – warknęła Hermiona.

\- Nie zrobisz tego! - wymamrotała Ginny, wyraźnie przestraszona.

Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie... Naprawdę mam go zaprosić? Znamy się dopiero kilka dni, widzieliśmy się dwa razy i już mam go przedstawiać swoim przyjaciołom...? No nie wiem. Co mam zro... - Głośne rozmyślania dziewczyny zostały przerwane przez kolejną sowę, która dobijała się do okna.

\- To pewnie od Rona – rzuciła Ginny.

_Biedna Hermiono,_

_naprawdę pracujesz z Malfoyem?! Z tą tchórzliwą fretką?! Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć! Jeśli tylko powie coś, co ci się nie spodoba, zrobi coś złego, przybywaj na miotle, aportuj się, wyślij sowę albo nawet zatefenolonuj (a może zatonelenuj?) i od razu się zjawię, a Malfoy pozna moc mojej różdżki! (Nie pierwszy raz zresztą!) Współczuję ci... Ale zawsze przecież możesz się zwolnić!_

_Nadal współczujący Ron_

_PS Właśnie dostałem wiadomość od Harry'ego. Dzisiaj o 20 Grimmauld Place? Dzięki ci, Merlinie! Lavender ma jakieś bóle i rzuca wszystkim, co tylko wpadnie jej w ręce, krzycząc, że jej cierpienia to moja wina... Chętnie wyrwę się z domu. Do zobaczenia!_

Hermiona przeczytała list Rona, a uśmiech mimowolnie wpełzł jej na usta. Po chwili przypomniała sobie jednak o czymś i zasępiła się.

\- Czy ja z rana naprawdę mówiłam jakieś głupoty na temat Malfoya... Że czuję, że jestem mu coś winna? Czy to był tylko senny koszmar? - zapytała i załamała ręce, myśląc o tym, że z rana musiała znajdować się w najwyższym stanie ogłupienia.


	6. Rozdział 5

Hermiona biegała na przemian od swojego pokoju do łazienki, raz po raz nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek.

\- Colin będzie za dziesięć minut, a ja nadal nie jestem gotowa - krzyknęła do Ginny, przygotowującej się do kolacji w swojej sypialni.

\- Dziesięć minut to dużo czasu - odparła dziewczyna.

Hermiona przystanęła przed lustrem i, łapiąc kilka wsuwek, spięła włosy w luźny kok. Obejrzawszy się z każdej strony, westchnęła zrezygnowana i ruszyła pospieszne w stronę szafy, gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Otworzę! - oznajmiła przyjaciółce i podeszła do drzwi, wygładzając sukienkę.

\- Cześć – rzucił krótko Colin na widok dziewczyny, a kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, oboje odwrócili wzrok niczym para speszonych nastolatków, którzy nawzajem przyłapali się na ukradkowym zerkaniu.

Chłopak pochylił się i pocałował Hermionę w policzek, na co ta zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Uderzył ją zapach jego perfum, a wygląd sprawił, że poczuła się mała i brzydka. Miał takie ładne, brązowe oczy, gęste, ciemne włosy, ostry, męski nos i pełne usta. Do tego ten idealnie skrojony garnitur...

\- Pięknie dziś wyglądasz – powiedział Colin i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła nieśmiało Hermiona i pomyślała, że chłopak doskonale umie kłamać.

\- Więc to jest Colin - rzekła Ginny, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju i patrząc na nich podejrzliwie. - Ja jestem Ginny. Byłam z Hermioną w Le Chat Noir tamtego wieczoru, ale... niespodziewanie wypadło mi coś ważnego. – Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Colina, a ten zamaszyście nią potrząsnął.

\- Miło poznać tę słynną uciekinierkę! - Zachichotał. - Byłbym zapomniał! - Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie i po chwili wyjął z jednej różdżkę i coś jeszcze, coś bardzo małego. -_ Engorgio_ – mruknął i na oczach dziewcząt wyrosły dwa ogromne bukiety róż. Czerwone podał Hermionie, a żółte Ginny.

Ginny szturchnęła przyjaciółkę w ramię, dając jej do zrozumienia, że jest pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

\- Spakuję jedzenie i możemy ruszać – rzuciła i zostawiła ich samych, po drodze odwracając się jeszcze do Hermiony z uniesionymi w górę kciukami.

* * *

\- Harry, to jest Colin, mój... kolega. Colin, to jest Harry, mój przyjaciel – zaczęła Hermiona, przekroczywszy próg domu należącego niegdyś do rodu Blacków.

\- Harry? Harry Potter? - spytał Colin, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego.

\- Eee... - bąknął speszony chłopak, poprawiając niesforne włosy. - Tak, Harry Potter.

\- Przepraszam za tę niezręczność – wydukał Colin. - Ale wieści o twoich bohaterskich czynach dotarły nawet do Australii.

\- Do Australii? Stąd twój akcent! – Harry wyraźnie się ożywił.

\- Tak, Colin jest z Australii – wtrąciła Hermiona i od razu zwróciła się do Rona, by jak najszybciej mieć za sobą wszystkie formalności: - Ron, to jest Colin. Colin to jest Ron, również mój przyjaciel.

Ron łypnął podejrzliwie na Colina i po krótkim wahaniu podał mu rękę.

\- Miło cię poznać, Ron – powiedział chłopak. - Z tego, co sobie przypominam, twoje zdjęcie także ukazało się w naszej gazecie. Ron Weasley, prawda? Wasze nazwiska były na ustach australijskich czarodziejów przez długi czas.

Ron, słysząc pochlebne słowa Colina, rozpromienił się i zadowolony z siebie rzucił:

\- No... Dokonało się tego i owego... - Złapał Colina za ramię i poprowadził go w stronę jadalni, szepcząc coś zawzięcie, a z jego cichego monologu Hermionie udało się wyłapać tylko pojedyncze wyrazy takie jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto, Nagini i Miecz Gryffindora.

\- Biedny Colin... - mruknęła Ginny. - Ron znalazł kolejną ofiarę, którą uraczy opowieścią o swoich superbohaterskich czynach. - Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Zanudzi się nieborak na śmierć.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny i Colin siedzieli przy stole, jedząc kolację, dokładając sobie co chwilę pysznej sałatki i nie odzywając się do siebie prawie wcale. Wszyscy byli tak pochłonięci konsumowaniem, że w pokoju dało się jedynie słyszeć stukanie sztućców o talerze i ogień trzaskający w kominku.

W końcu Harry, przełknąwszy ostatni kęs, odchrząknął i przerwał panującą od dłuższego czasu ciszę.

\- Więc... pracujesz z Malfoyem – powiedział i spojrzał na Hermionę, a za nim podążyły cztery pary innych oczu.

Hermiona, słysząc znienawidzone nazwisko, zakrztusiła się i kaszlnęła kilka razy. Widząc uśmiechniętą twarz Harry'ego, syknęła:

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne!

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne! - powtórzył jak echo Ron zupełnie poważnie. - Wyobrażasz sobie widzieć Malfoya dzień w dzień? - Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - Stopniowo tracić wzrok od oślepiającego blasku jego białych włosów? – Zatrząsł się, jakby było mu zimno.

\- Ron, nie przesadzaj. – Machnął ręką Harry. - To tylko Malfoy. Ten sam, który bez pieniędzy ojca nie zostałby szukającym w drużynie Ślizgonów, i ten sam, który uciekał z Zakazanego Lasu, ile sił w nogach. Zwykły tchórz. A Hermiona zapewne uczyni z tych pięciuset godzin istne piekło. – Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. - Chyba się nie mylę, co?

\- Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Harry – zaczęła ostro dziewczyna - że to moja praca. _Praca_! Mam się kierować dobrem dzieci, a nie moimi osobistymi pobudkami. Żadne zatargi z przeszłości nie mogą wpłynąć na jakość tego, co robię. Czy to nie oczywiste? Poza tym od kiedy jesteś takim lekkoduchem? Malfoy to nie tylko ten dzieciak, który przecierał sobie wszystkie szlaki galeonami ojca, ale to także ten sam człowiek, który miał zabić Dumbledore'a, i ten sam, który niejednokrotnie wyprowadził w pole niejednego śmierciożercę! - Ron na dźwięk ostatniego słowa wzdrygnął się.

\- No... - mruknął Harry. - Ale i tak uważam, że powinnaś mu trochę uprzykrzyć ten czas... Za te wszystkie lata należy mu się! - zaperzył się chłopak. - To śmieszne zrządzenie losu daje ci właśnie ostatnią szansę, by to zrobić.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było śmieszne zrządzenie losu – warknęła Hermiona. - To raczej straszny niefart. Na tyle miejsc, do których składałam podanie, musiałam zostać przyjęta akurat tam, gdzie Malfoy zdecydował się odbywać swoją karę. Zastanawiam się, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Brzmi jak jakiś kiepski scenariusz na film. – Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło i z większą siłą, niż było potrzeba, zaczęła kroić marchewkę, raz po raz głośno stukając przy tym widelcem.

\- A jak w ogóle wyglądał ten pierwszy dzień? - zagadnął Ron.

\- Prawdę mówiąc - westchnęła - fatalnie. Nie dogadałam się z Malfoyem co do podziału obowiązków. Może nie najlepiej zaczęłam rozmowę, ale on cały czas zachowywał się jak buc. Ciągle biegaliśmy za dziećmi. Żadnego planu działania. Nic. Nie wiedziałam, za co mam się zabrać. Bo z dziesięciolatkami nie będę przecież przerabiać od początku całego alfabetu, a czterolatkom nie będę kazała czytać „Baśni barda Beedle'a". Po prostu jeden wielki chaos. - Pokręciła głową. - Ale mimo tego całego zamieszania zauważyłam, co najgorsze, że te dzieciaki naprawdę lubią Malfoya! Chłopcy go wprost ubóstwiają Pan Draco to... Pan Draco tamto... I tak w kółko. – Przewróciła oczami. - To dlatego, że on jest tym lepszym, który pozwala na więcej, a mnie w udziale przypadła rola tej gorszej, która trzyma dyscyplinę. Przecież mam im przekazać elementarną wiedzę, mam ich przygotować do samodzielnego życia, a nie ich rozpieszczać! - Uderzyła dłonią w stół. - A żebyście posłuchali, jak na jego temat wypowiada się pani Robinson. – Marszcząc brwi, zaczęła wysokim głosem: - _Cóż to za wspaniały dżentelmen! Gdzie się taki kochaneczek uchował?! Och, gdybym była przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat młodsza..._ Zachowuje się jak nastolatka. Papla od rzeczy i śmieje się z każdego jego słowa. Szkoda, że nie ma przy tym jej męża - prychnęła. - Jutro koniecznie muszę z nim wszystko ustalić. Choćbym miała użyć imperiusa! Nie zniosę dłużej takiego bałaganu... - Nagle wzrok Hermiony powędrował w stronę Colina. - Przepraszam. - Zaczerwieniła się nieco. - Pewnie się nudzisz. Już nic więcej nie mówię o Malfoyu.

Ron, Harry i Ginny równocześnie przenieśli spojrzenie z Hermiony na Colina.

\- Ile masz lat? - Ginny spytała prosto z mostu.

\- W marcu skończyłem dwadzieścia trzy.

\- Dwadzieścia trzy? To dlaczego nie widziałem cię w Hogwarcie? - spytał zdziwiony Ron.

\- Wiesz, Ron, świat nie kończy się na Hogwarcie – wtrąciła Hermiona. - Są też inne szkoły... A skoro nie czytasz książek, powinieneś się tego domyślić choćby ze względu na Turniej Trójmagiczny.

\- Przepraszam, Panno-Ja-Wszystko-Wiem, ale świat nie kończy się tylko na książkach – odgryzł się Ron, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego spod byka.

\- Chodziłem do Aotearoi – przerwał niemiłą wymianę zdań Colin.

\- Ao... Aoteri... - próbował powtórzyć po cichu Ron.

\- To w Nowej Zelandii, tak? - zwróciła się do Colina Hermiona.

\- Tak, to _gdzieś_ w Nowej Zelandii. – Colin uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Aotearoa w języku Maorysów oznacza kraj białej chmury, czyli po prostu Nową Zelandię. Nigdy nie byłem w Hogwarcie, ale wydaje mi się, że jest znacznie większy niż Aorearoa. Australijscy czarodzieje, których jest naprawdę niewielu, w pełni zasymilowali się z mugolami. Mieszkamy dosłownie drzwi w drzwi. Oczywiście mugole o niczym nie wiedzą - dodał pospiesznie. - Podobnie jest w Nowej Zelandii. Jeśli chodzi o inne wyspy Oceanii, to większość czarodziejów decyduje się tam na samodzielne nauczanie swoich dzieci w zamkniętych, plemiennych kręgach.

\- Fascynujące - powiedziała ze szczerym zachwytem Hermiona.

* * *

Hermiona starała się jak najciszej zamknąć drzwi, ale, jak to z reguły bywa w takich przypadkach, te zrobiły jeszcze więcej hałasu niż zazwyczaj. Skierowała kroki do sypialni, lecz Ginny była czujna. Już stała w progu swojego pokoju i w oskarżycielskim geście celowała w przyjaciółkę wskazującym palcem.

\- Co robiliście przez tę godzinę od wyjścia z Grimmauld Place?! - zaczęła, próbując zachować powagę.

\- Eee... - mruknęła Hermiona. - Rozmawialiśmy...

\- Tak – Ginny prychnęła niczym poddenerwowana kotka. - Rozmawialiście! Już to widzę!

\- Żebyś wiedziała, że rozmawialiśmy! - żachnęła się dziewczyna. - Rozmowa to podstawa każdej relacji międzyludzkiej – wyrecytowała.

\- Rumieniec na twojej twarzy świadczy o czymś innym! - rzuciła Ginny i parsknęła, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać. - On jest naprawdę idealny. Zdaje się, że nie ma żadnych wad. – Westchnęła, wpatrując się w miejsce ponad głową Hermiony rozmarzonymi oczami.

\- Och, ma jedną – powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się. - Kiedy na mnie patrzy, sprawia, że się czerwienię i zapominam, co mówiłam. Chociaż – zawahała się - to w sumie miłe. Znowu poczuć się tak... beztrosko, trochę jak dziecko. Tak, jakby moje życie zawsze składało się z samych błahych problemów. Jakbym nigdy nie musiała martwić się o nic gorszego niż te niechciane rumieńce na twarzy.

* * *

Cały dom był jeszcze pogrążony we śnie. Panowała tam zupełna cisza. Hermiona specjalnie przyszła do pracy wcześniej, by choć trochę rozweselić ponure biuro, które dzieliła z Malfoyem. I żeby nie widzieć tego kpiącego uśmieszku Slizgona, kiedy będzie przystrajała ich wspólny gabinet.

Na stoliku czekała już na nią świeża bułka z jabłkami oraz filiżanka kawy dokładnie takiej, jaką lubiła. Słodkiej, z dużą ilością mleka. Upiła łyk i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

Do jej uszu dobiegło nagle delikatne skrzypienie podłogi. Odruchowo spojrzała na biurko Malfoya. Nie było już puste. Na talerzyku leżała taka sama bułka z jabłkami, jaką przed chwilą pochłonęła z prędkością światła, a znad filiżanki czarnej kawy, bez mleka, unosiła się para.

Hermiona rzuciła się w stronę swojego krzesła, usiadła tyłem do drzwi i złapała pierwszą lepszą książkę, którą miała pod ręką. On też musiał wpaść na ten genialny pomysł. Też myślał, że o tak wczesnej porze nie zastanie tutaj nikogo.

Odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Dziesięć miarowych kroków. Odsuwane krzesło. Trzy drobne kroki. Cisza.

Pięć minut – cisza.

Dziesięć minut – cisza.

Piętnaście minut – cisza.

Dwadzieścia minut – spokojny, ale zdecydowany głos Hermiony.

\- Musimy ustalić jakiś plan działania... - zaczęła najłagodniej, jak tylko mogła.

Draco podniósł leniwie wzrok znad książki, której tytułu dziewczyna mimo usilnych starań nie mogła dostrzec. Spojrzał na nią jak na osobę niespełna rozumu i znowu pogrążył się w lekturze.

\- Więc dobrze! - prychnęła Hermiona. - Nie ustalajmy niczego! Wspaniale! Nadal pracujmy w takim chaosie!

Próbowała powrócić do czytania, lecz ciągle wodziła wzrokiem po tej samej linijce.

* * *

Wtorek – cisza. _Dobrze. Skoro nie chce rozmawiać, to nie będę go zmuszać. Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzyma przy takim stanie rzeczy._

Środa – cisza. _Dlaczego ściany są szaro-zielone?! Diabli wzięli mój plan zrobienia z tego biura przytulnego miejsca._

Czwartek – cisza. _Uch! Wolałam już, kiedy był niemiły, opryskliwy, wredny, arogancki, ale przynajmniej się odzywał!_

Piątek – krzyk Hermiony, przerywający kilkudniową ciszę. _DOŚĆ TEGO!_

* * *

\- Dość tego! – krzyknęła Hermiona, przerywając kilkudniową ciszę, panującą w pokoju. - Naprawdę mam tego dość! Nie wytrzymam już ani minuty dłużej! - wyrzucała, podchodząc do biurka Malfoya. - Nie widzisz, że przez Ciebie idzie nam dużo gorzej?! - Z jej oczu bił jakiś niezdrowy blask. - Czy choć raz mógłbyś pomyśleć o kimś innym? - syknęła. - Nie - dodała, chcąc uprzedzić atak Malfoya - nie chodzi mi o mnie. Chodzi mi o te bogu ducha winne dzieci!

\- Przepraszam.

\- Och – wyrwało się Hermionie, a jej dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała w kierunku ust.

Twarz Malfoya nie wyrażała zupełnie niczego poza nieskończoną obojętnością.

_Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Draconem Malfoyem_, pomyślała.


	7. Rozdział 6

Mózg Hermiony od piętnastu minut pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Dziewczyna usiłowała zatuszować krótką przerwę w dostawie elokwencji, spowodowaną tym jednym małym słowem, które usłyszała z ust Malfoya, lecz on zdawał się zupełnie obojętny na jej starania. Tak w zasadzie wyglądał, jakby jej w ogóle nie słuchał. Wodził nieobecnym wzrokiem po ścianach, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się na dłużej przy framudze drzwi. Ani razu nie spojrzał na Hermionę. Nie odezwał się też więcej. Kiwał jedynie głową, kiedy zadawała mu jakieś pytanie. Zgadzał się na wszystko, nie wnosił żadnych sprzeciwów. Czy można było chcieć czegoś więcej do szczęścia?

\- Podsumowując – kończyła swoją wypowiedź - ja zajmę się dziećmi od czterech do siedmiu lat włącznie, a ty starszymi, dobrze? - Znowu pokiwał głową. - Byłabym zapomniała! - Trzeba było wykorzystać tę sytuację w stu procentach. - Chciałabym też wprowadzić zajęcia z mugoloznawstwa. Co prawda nie rozmawiałam jeszcze na ten temat z panią Robinson, ale raczej nie powinna mieć nic przeciwko. – Po raz kolejny skinął głową ledwo zauważalnym ruchem.

Hermiona już miała wstać, gdy nagły impuls sprawił, że zadała mu pytanie, czające się gdzieś w najdalszych zakamarkach jej umysłu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - rzekła cicho.

\- Tak – nareszcie się odezwał i spojrzał na nią bez żadnej wrogości. Na jego twarzy odbił się smutek, jednak już po chwili nie było po nim śladu.

* * *

Hermiona weszła do salonu, gdzie Ginny pochylała się nad plikiem dokumentów, leżącym na stole, i uważnie coś studiowała. Hermiona usiadła na sofie i podciągnęła kolana pod samą brodę, szczelnie oplatając nogi rękoma. W jej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo myśli. Musiała. Musiała się nimi z kimś podzielic.

W końcu Ginny podniosła wzrok znad stosu kartek, spojrzała na Hermionę i od razu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że coś ją gnębi.

\- Co jest? – rzuciła w jej kierunku.

\- Nie mogę go rozgryźć! – odparła szybko dziewczyna.

\- Go? – Ginny popatrzyła na nią zdezorientowana.

\- Malfoy. – Hermiona przewróciła oczami, jakby zupełnie oczywistym było, o kogo jej chodzi.

\- Ach, Malfoy! Jak mogłam się nie domyślić?! Co z nim znowu? – Ginny z trudem ukrywała zirytowanie. Z każdym dniem, gdy nie mogła znaleźć pracy, stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa.

\- Intryguje mnie! Nie wiem, co o nim sądzić… Nie mam pojęcia, jaki jest tak naprawdę. – Hermiona wzruszyła z rezygnacją ramionami.

\- A co takiego zrobił, że cię intryguje? – spytała Ginny lekko kpiącym tonem.

\- Już chyba samo jego zachowanie podczas rozprawy było wystarczająco dziwne… Podziękował. _Malfoy nam podziękował_ – rzekła, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo. – Później stwierdził, że to wszystko to tylko jego bezbłędna gra. Wyśmiał mnie, nie odzywał się do mnie przez te wszystkie dni, a dzisiaj… Dzisiaj mnie przeprosił! Malfoy mnie _przep-ro-sił_! Czy to nie brzmi jak jakiś żart?!

\- Och, to rzeczywiście bardzo ciekawe, ale wybacz, mam większe zmartwienia niż Malfoy – powiedziała Ginny i powróciła do przeglądania notatek.

Hermiona skrzywiła się, niezadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Przecież to naprawdę było ciekawe.

* * *

Ciemne, ogromne pomieszczenie z wysokim sufitem. Tak… Hermiona skądś je znała. I na pewno wiązało się z czymś nieprzyjemnym.

Rozejrzała się po sali, dostrzegając w przeciwległym kącie zarys jakiejś postaci. Kto to był…? Ta obszerna suknia z falbanami i burza czarnych włosów… Gdzieś już ją widziała…

Nagle na twarz kobiety padło światło, a z gardła Hermiony mimowolnie wydarł się okrzyk strachu. Nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie ona! Nie _ona_!

\- _Crucio_ – szepnęła śmierciożerczyni i ruszyła w stronę dziewczyny powolnym, posuwistym krokiem tak, by wydłużyć jej cierpienia. Jej okropny, przejmujący śmiech odbijał się echem od ścian.

Ciało Hermiony przeszyła fala nieopisanego bólu. Takiego, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała. Nierównającego się z niczym, co dotąd przeżyła.

\- Zobacz, jak nasza mała szlama się wije! Czyż to nie cudowne? – Kobieta zachichotała histerycznie. – Może… żeby nie znudziła się nam tu za bardzo, urozmaicimy jej nieco czas?!

Zaklęcie przestało działać i Hermiona opadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Jej płonne nadzieje, że to koniec zabawy Bellatriks zostały jednak szybko odegnane. Już po chwili poczuła na przedramieniu wbijające się w jej skórę paznokcie i usłyszała odgłos rozrywanej szaty.

\- Chodź tu, mój drogi. – Oprawczyni skinęła głową na drugą postać, kryjącą się w cieniu.

Hermiona próbowała zobaczyć, kto się tam znajduje, lecz jej ciało, niespodziewanie, znowu zaczęło zwijać się w konwulsjach. Czy ona w ogóle jeszcze żyła? Przecież człowiek… Człowiek nie jest w stanie sprawić, by inny człowiek odczuwał ból aż tak straszny, przeszywający każdy, nawet najmniejszy, fragment ciała. Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby umarła. _Śmierć._ Jedyne wybawienie. Umrzeć! Szybciej! Niech ją zabiją!

\- Zabij mnie… - wychrypiała ostatkiem sił.

\- O, nie, nie, nie. – Bellatriks wydawała się rozbawiona jej słowami. – Jeszcze nie czas! Musisz trochę pocierpieć, zanim oczyścimy świat Czarnego Pana z kolejnej obślizgłej szlamy. – Skrzywiła się teatralnie. – Poza tym wybacz, ale nie mogę pozbawić się okazji do tak przedniej zabawy! Długo zastanawiałam się, co upokorzyłoby cię dostatecznie. Co odcisnęłoby na tobie wieczne piętno… Dosłownie. I wpadłam na genialny pomysł! Prawda, że genialny? – kobieta, podekscytowana, zwróciła się do wysokiej postaci, która nadal nie wychodziła z cienia. – Och, nie jesteś dzisiaj zbyt rozmowny, mój drogi. – Uformowała usta w podkówkę niczym pięcioletnie dziecko pozbawione cukierka i z dzikim błyskiem w oczach pochyliła się nad Hermioną. – Czas wziąć się do pracy – syknęła jej do ucha i ponownie złapała ją za ramię.

Ból, jaki Hermiona poczuła w tym momencie, coś, jakby przecinanie skóry ostrym nożem, mimo że skupiał się na tak małej powierzchni jej ciała, zdawał się być równie straszny jak ten poprzedni. A może nie…? Sama już nie wiedziała. Powoli traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie dawała rady udźwignąć tego, co na nią spadło. Tego, co zgotował jej los. Chciała być silna. Chciała walczyć. Chciała być jak ci Gryfoni, których bohaterstwo i męstwo opiewano w niejednej książce. Naprawdę bardzo chciała. Ale to wszystko ją przerosło. Była słaba. Była tchórzem. I marzyła… marzyła tylko o śmierci.

Z kącików jej oczu pociekły kolejne łzy. Tym razem były to łzy nie tylko bólu, lecz także rezygnacji, żalu i wstrętu… wstrętu do samej siebie.

Uniosła powieki i zwróciła wzrok w kierunku Bellatriks. Serce podeszło jej do gardła, kiedy na swoim ręku ujrzała krwawe ślady układające się w literę „s".

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że krzyczy. Krzyczy wniebogłosy, w pomieszczeniu wcale nie panowała cisza.

\- Przestań! – odezwał się ktoś. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy słowo było skierowane do niej, czy też do śmierciożerczyni.

\- Coś ty powiedział?! – Wszystkie mięśnie Bellatriks napięły się, a jej beztroska uleciała w jednej chwili.

\- Po prostu przestań! – warknął ten ktoś przestraszonym, dziwnie znajomym głosem, nieskutecznie próbując nad nim zapanować.

I nagle Hermiona go ujrzała. Wyłonił się z cienia, a jego przerażone, rozbiegane oczy spotkały się z jej oczami, oczami, w których czaił się obłęd i z których zniknęło całe ciepło.

\- Zabij mnie – szepnęła, usilnie się w niego wpatrując i myśląc o nim jako o ostatniej desce ratunku. Może… może okaże swą litość. On… Chociaż zdawał się niezdolny do ludzkich uczuć, to może jednak teraz… - Proszę… - dodała, łapiąc oddech pomiędzy kolejnymi falami niepowstrzymanego szlochu. Jeszcze chwila i postrada zmysły. Za jakie grzechy...

\- Przestań – rzucił cicho chłopak niemal błagalnym tonem w stronę Bellatriks, nie odrywając wzroku od bladej twarzy dziewczyny.

Do uszu Hermiony znowu dobiegł histeryczny chichot kobiety. Dźwięczał jej cały czas w głowie.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – I znowu się roześmiała, jakby Malfoy opowiedział najzabawniejszy na świecie dowcip.

\- Hermiono – tym razem przemówił do niej jakiś inny głos. Gdzieś z oddali. Przyjemny. Przepełniony troską. – Hermiono, obudź się. – Ktoś nią delikatnie potrząsnął, a cały ból, jaki odczuwała, znikł. Stalowoszare, zimne oczy, w które tak usilnie się wpatrywała, przemieniły się w ciepłe, brązowe tęczówki. - Musiało ci się przyśnić coś okropnego... Krzyczałaś... - Ginny przytuliła ją mocno i zaczęła nią rytmicznie kołysać, zupełnie, jakby w ramionach miała małe dziecko.

\- Śni... Śniła... Mi się... – jąkała się Hermiona, pociągając cicho nosem. - Be... Bellatriks – wyrzuciła z siebie po krótkiej pauzie i odruchowo przejechała dłonią po bliźnie na przedramieniu. - Nie... Ja... Ja nie pamiętałam... Nie pamiętałam, co się wtedy zdarzyło. – Westchnęła głęboko, a z jej piersi wydarł się głośniejszy szloch. - Te... Teraz to... Teraz to zobaczyłam. On... On tam był... Malfoy... Malfoy tam był... Po... Powiedział jej... Powiedział, żeby... Żeby przestała... Ale... Ale najwyraźniej... Najwyraźniej nie posłuchała. – Nie panowała już nad swoim głosem. Owładnęła nią niemoc. Bezsilność. Uczucie, z którym nie mogła sobie poradzić. Wbiła paznokcie w skórę, jakby w nadziei, że uda jej się pozbyć tego ohydnego napisu, świadectwa jej plugawego pochodzenia.

\- Zostaw – szepnęła Ginny, głaszcząc Hermionę po głowie, i odciągnęła delikatnie jej dłoń od lekko zaróżowionej blizny. - Już po wszystkim. To tylko przeszłość.

* * *

Hermiona przywitała z ulgą fakt, że był weekend i miała całe dwa dni, aby odpocząć. Choć uwielbiała swoją pracę i nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy znów zobaczy podopiecznych, potrzebowała chwili oddechu. Chwili wolności od zawsze czającego się gdzieś obok Malfoya. To jego ciągła obecność sprawiła, że przyśniło jej się coś tak okropnego. To właśnie natłok myśli o nim spowodował, że w koszmarze ujrzała obrazy, których jej mózg, jak widać z niepowodzeniem próbował się pozbyć ponad rok temu.

Jej ostatnim wspomnieniem z dworu Malfoyów była Bellatriks szepcząca „_Crucio_". Gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach jej świadomości utrwalił się także widok przestraszonej twarzy Dracona. Ale nic poza tym. Nigdy wcześniej nie ujrzała, co wydarzyło się dalej. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, że Malfoy w pewien sposób, jakkolwiek nieudolnie, wstawił się za nią.

Mimo że znała się z Colinem dopiero od tygodnia, rozumieli się doskonale i ani razu nie zabrakło im tematu do rozmowy. Uwielbiał kino i książki. Wprowadzał w jej życie powiew świeżości.. Nie wiązały się z nim żadne niemiłe wspomnienia.

Całe przedpołudnie spędzili, odwiedzając przeróżne londyńskie muzea. Hermiona czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Opowiadała mu o wszystkim, pokazywała to, co uznała za godne uwagi, a on zdawał się być pod naprawdę dużym wrażeniem. Nie spieszył się, nie popędzał jej jak Ron. Delektował się sztuką razem z nią. A później... później zaprosił ją na obiad. Dziewczyna przeklęła się w duchu za to, że nie przywiązała większej wagi do swojego ubioru, lecz on nawet nie zauważył jej szarej bluzki i wypłowiałych dżinsów. Patrzył na nią, jakby była tą jedyną. Nawet na chwilę nie odwrócił od niej wzroku.

* * *

Z lekkim wahaniem przekraczała próg sierocińca, nie mogąc odgonić od siebie obrazu rozbieganych, przestraszonych oczu Malfoya, które zobaczyła w tamtym okropnym śnie. Samo wspomnienie koszmaru sprawiało, że robiło jej się zimno i mimowolnie wzdragała się.

Zapadło między nimi coś na kształt niepisanej umowy. To ona zjawiała się w pracy wcześnie, a on opóźniał swoje przybycie do granic możliwości. Tak, by nie wchodzili sobie w drogę i widzieli się jak najkrócej.

Na jej biurku tradycyjnie czekała słodka bułka i parująca kawa. Upiła łyk i spojrzała na stolik Malfoya. Leżała tam jakaś książka. Wrodzona ciekawość pchnęła ją w tamtą stronę. Musiała sprawdzić, co czyta. Nie mogła przecież przepuścić takiej okazji.

Zdążyła zrobić dwa kroki, nim na biurku chłopaka pojawił się talerzyk z jagodzianką i filiżanka gorącej herbaty

_Idzie!_ \- syknął ostrzegawczy głos w jej głowie. Odskoczyła od jego rzeczy jak oparzona, próbując uspokoić oddech, ale on już przekraczał próg pokoju zamaszystym krokiem, a zaraz za nim wpadła woń wypalonego przed chwilą papierosa. Omiótł groźnym spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. Czoło miał zmarszczone, a jego twarz była jeszcze bledsza niż zazwyczaj.

Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę wrogości i władczości. Po raz pierwszy wydawał się jej naprawdę groźny. Jakby patrząc na niego po raz pierwszy w życiu, dostrzegła, że miejsce jego delikatnych rysów, które pamiętała z Hogwartu, zostało zajęte przez mocno zarysowaną szczękę i wyraźnie zaznaczone kości policzkowe.

Skinął głową na powitanie, a ona, niepewnie, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy, odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

\- Mogłabyś... Mogłabyś mnie dzisiaj zastąpić? - Jego głos był dziwnie spokojny. Zupełnie nie współgrał z jego miną.

Zapadła cisza. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. _Odezwij się. I nie gap się na niego jak idiotka!_

\- Jasne – odparła, siląc się na beztroski ton.

\- Dziękuję – rzucił i nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, opuścił gabinet.

\- Oho – szepnęła do siebie, przeczesując nerwowo włosy.

* * *

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

\- Proszę – powiedziała. - Pani Robinson – dodała na widok starszej kobiety.

\- Draco kazał ci przekazać, że dzisiaj nie będzie go w pracy. – Usiadła w jego krześle i zaczęła się wiercić, raz po raz zmieniając swoje ułożenie.

\- Widzieliśmy się – odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Tak w zasadzie nie po to tu przyszłam - zaczęła po chwili konspiracyjnym szeptem. - Wpadłam na genialny pomysł! - W jej głosie dało się słyszeć rozpierającą ją dumę.

\- Genialny pomysł? - spytała nieco zaniepokojona Hermiona.

\- Zabierzecie dzieci w góry! Na wycieczkę! W końcu są wakacje! - stwierdziła z entuzjazmem.

Uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony zrzedł w jednej chwili.

\- Zabierzemy? - rzuciła, łudząc się, że może coś źle zrozumiała.

\- Zabierzecie! Ty i Draco – odrzekła kobieta, nie zauważywszy zdenerwowania na twarzy dziewczyny. - Oczywiście te starsze dzieci. Wspaniały pomysł, czyż nie?

\- Wspaniały – przytaknęła niemrawo.

Miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Czuła się, jakby ktoś zdzielił ją obuchem w głowę. _Nie, nie, nie! Nie bądź żałosna! Radzisz sobie z gromadką niegrzecznych uczniów, a z jednym Malfoyem nie dasz rady?_

_Jakoś to będzie, prawda? Zawsze jakoś jest._

_I przestań się nad sobą rozczulać! Nie wyolbrzymiaj wszystkiego! Przestań! To do ciebie niepodobne._


	8. Rozdział 7

\- Gdzie ta cholerna herbata... - mruknęła Hermiona, z rozmachem otwierając kolejną szafkę i przeglądając jej zawartość.

\- Stoi tam, na dole – powiedziała Ginny, wchodząc do kuchni i wskazując dłonią jedną z półek.

Hermiona podskoczyła na dźwięk jej głosu.

\- Przestraszyłaś mnie – syknęła.

Rudowłosa splotła ręce na piersi i zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się badawczo przyjaciółce.

\- Coś ty taka dziś nerwowa? - spytała.

\- Ty na moim miejscu też nie byłabyś oazą spokoju – warknęła w odpowiedzi Gryfonka, z takim impetem stawiając na stole kubek, że ten rozpadł się na kilka części.

\- Och, siadaj i niczego już nie ruszaj! - rozkazała Ginny tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, bardzo podobnym do tego, jakiego używała Molly wobec swoich dzieci w kryzysowych sytuacjach.

\- Był już pęknięty – wymamrotała Hermiona, posłusznie zajmując jedno z krzeseł. - Zresztą i tak nie lubiłam tego kubka – dodała.

\- Więc... Co się stało? - rzuciła Ginny, siadając naprzeciwko przyjaciółki.

\- Nic się nie stało – odrzekła Hermiona, nieskutecznie próbując zapanować nad swoim głosem.

\- Przecież widzę, że coś się stało.

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Nie jestem ślepa!

\- Ale naprawdę!

\- Hermiono, nie zachowuj się jak rozkapryszone dziecko!

\- Nie zachowuję się jak rozkapryszone dziecko – powiedziała opryskliwie dziewczyna. - A nawet jeśli coś się stało, to należy to do spraw, które, jak zdążyłam się przekonać, ciebie zupełnie nie obchodzą. – Ściągnęła brwi w geście irytacji.

\- Hermiono Jean Granger, w tym momencie jesteś bardzo niemiła, a wiedz, że bycie niemiłą zdecydowanie do ciebie nie pasuje!

Gryfonka, słysząc te słowa, zarumieniła się i zaczęła nerwowo skubać skórkę przy wskazującym palcu. Kolejny nawyk, którego musiała się oduczyć. Jej dłonie i tak wyglądały już, jakby prowadziła odwieczną wojnę z różami.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła. - Nie chciałam być niemiła... Po prostu mam gorszy dzień.

\- Teraz wyjaśnisz mi, co się stało?

Skinęła głową.

\- Pani Robinson wpadła – cytuję – na genialny pomysł! W środę jadę z dziećmi na wycieczkę w góry. Co w tym strasznego? - zastanawiasz się. Oprócz mnie jedzie też Malfoy. No, bo któż by inny? I... perspektywa spędzenia z nim tych kilku dni napawa mnie, mówiąc delikatnie, przerażeniem – wyrzuciła z siebie.

\- Och, myślisz, że jego arystokratyczne cztery litery wytrzymają tak długo bez wszelkich wygód, pozbawione miękkiego łoża, zmuszone do spania w jakimś podrzędnym schronisku albo namiocie? - zachichotała Ginny. - Mogę się założyć o dziesięć galeonów... Chociaż... Na brodę Merlina, nie wiem, czy zostało mi nawet dziesięć galeonów... W każdym razie mogę się założyć, że już pierwszego wieczoru ucieknie z krzykiem do domu. Więc w sumie... Nie zdążysz się nacieszyć jego towarzystwem - wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

Ona jest taka wspaniała – przemknęło przez głowę Hermiony. Niezależnie od sytuacji zawsze umiała poprawić jej humor. Naprawdę była wspaniała. I cierpliwa. I opiekuńcza. I taka... ciepła.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała Hermiona, a kąciki jej ust mimowolnie uniosły się do góry.

\- Za co? - spytała zdziwiona Ginny.

\- Za to, że... po prostu jesteś! I zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć. I za to, że ze mną w ogóle wytrzymujesz.

* * *

Tego dnia nie użyła teleportacji. Musiała ochłonąć, a nic tak nie uspokajało skołatanych nerwów jak monotonna jazda mugolskim autobusem. Przyglądanie się zza brudnej szyby tym wszystkim szarym ludziom pędzącym w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku sprawiało jej jakąś dziwną przyjemność. Lubiła patrzeć, wyłapywać ledwie zauważalne gesty zupełnie nieświadomych bycia obserwowanymi przechodniów, cały czas starając się zgadnąć, co może się za tymi drobnymi ruchami kryć.

Lecz nawet widok pary staruszków trzymających się za ręce i patrzących na siebie z ogromną czułością nie pozwolił jej zapomnieć o ciężarze, gdzieś w okolicach serca, który zwiększał się z minuty na minutę, wprost proporcjonalnie do zmniejszającej się odległości dzielącej ją od sierocińca.

Nie powinna się tak przejmować. Przecież w swoim krótkim życiu mierzyła się już ze znacznie gorszymi rzeczami.

A właśnie, że nie! Powinna się przejmować! Ta wycieczka była dla niej sprawdzianem, sprawdzianem umiejętności radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach, cierpliwości, opanowania, a z tymi od jakiegoś roku miała spory problem.

Nie, jednak nie powinna się tak przejmować. To tylko wycieczka. Tylko. Kiedy wpadła do Nory pożyczyć namiot, Ron też powiedział, żeby się tak nie przejmowała. I zapewnił ją, chyba dobrze wiedząc, jak bardzo ona tego zapewnienia potrzebuje, że zawsze może na niego liczyć. Cokolwiek by się nie działo. A potem uśmiechnął się ciepło, dobrodusznie, zupełnie jak dawniej, gdy jeszcze beztroska rządziła ich życiem. Ktoś, kto się tak uśmiechał, musiał mieć rację. Nie powinna się tak przejmować.

Wysiadła z autobusu w o wiele lepszym humorze. _Nie będzie tak strasznie_ – powtarzała jak mantrę, aż w końcu naprawdę zaczęła w to wierzyć. Na pewno nie będzie tak strasznie. Dawno nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała, więc przyda jej się chwila odpoczynku od zgiełku miasta. A Malfoy... Jakoś sobie z nim poradzi. Zawsze sobie jakoś z nim radziła.

Złapała za klamkę furtki i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła, nie tak jak zazwyczaj w stronę drzwi wejściowych, ale do ogrodu, gdzie umówiła się z panią Robinson.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitała kobietę.

\- Och, dzień dobry, moja droga – odpowiedziała staruszka lekko poddenerwowanym głosem, raz po raz zerkając na starą zmiotkę leżącą u jej stóp.

\- Więc to jest nasz świstoklik? - spytała Hermiona.

\- Tak, tak, wasz świstoklik – przytaknęła mechanicznie pani Robinson, w ogóle nie patrząc na dziewczynę.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Gryfonka jeszcze nigdy nie widziała pani Robinson w takim stanie. Zawsze albo tryskała energią, albo narzekała na ból pleców i mówiła, że chyba najwyższy czas przejść na emeryturę, a teraz, po raz pierwszy, odkąd Hermiona tu pracowała, kobieta naprawdę zdawała się czymś martwić. Westchnęła głęboko i odezwała się po krótkiej pauzie:

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Tylko... Chodzi o dzieci... Będziecie się nimi dobrze opiekować, prawda? Będziecie na nie uważać?

\- Oczywiście – odrzekła natychmiast dziewczyna, widząc zatroskaną twarz staruszki. - Mogę pani obiecać, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby dzieci wróciły całe i zdrowe. Niech mi pani zaufa. – Przywołała na usta najładniejszy uśmiech, na jaki było ją w tym momencie stać.

\- Ja wiem... Wiem, że można ci ufać. Chciałam... Chciałam się po prostu upewnić. – Złapała Hermionę za dłoń i ścisnęła ją lekko. - Wyruszacie dopiero za pół godziny. Idź coś zjeść! Musisz mieć dużo siły! - zmieniła nagle temat.

W pierwszej chwili Gryfonka miała ochotę odmówić, ale dobrze wiedziała, że na nic się zdadzą jej protesty. Po krótkim namyśle skinęła potakująco głową i ruszyła w kierunku budynku. _Nie będzie tak strasznie_ – powtarzała, stawiając kolejne kroki.

* * *

\- Hermiono, na pewno pamiętasz o wszystkim? - pani Robinson spytała już po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatniej minuty, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że Hermiona była jedną z tych osób, które nigdy o niczym nie zapominały.

\- Tak, pamiętam – przytaknęła dziewczyna cierpliwie. - Pierwszej nocy śpimy w namiotach, drugą spędzamy w opuszczonym dworze, a trzecią i czwartą u bratanka pana Robinsona. Mapy mam w plecaku – uprzedziła kolejne pytanie kobiety.

Pani Robinson spojrzała na zegarek.

\- Już czas! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana. - Dzieci, dzieci, chodźcie tu! - Dzieci posłusznie ustawiły się przed kobietą. - Och, uważajcie na siebie. – Przytulała każde z nich i całowała w czoło. - Bądźcie grzeczne! Obiecajcie mi, że będziecie grzeczne! - Chciała brzmieć groźnie, ale głos jej się załamał, a w oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

Gdy jej wzrok spoczął na Hermionie i Malfoyu, niemalże podbiegła do nich i najpierw objęła mocno Ślizgona, a później Gryfonkę.

\- Naprawdę już czas – szepnęła Hermiona, próbując się delikatnie uwolnić z silnego uścisku.

Pani Robinson odsunęła się od niej i otarła mokre policzki wyświechtanym fartuchem.

\- Dzieci, złapcie świstoklik! - poleciła swoim wychowankom drżącym głosem.

Wszyscy stłoczyli się wokół starej zmiotki, a Hermiona zaczęła odliczanie.

\- Cztery. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden!

Na jeden Gryfonka, Draco Malfoy i dziesięcioro ich małych podopiecznych zniknęło z pola widzenia pani Robinson, machającej do nich pomarszczoną dłonią.

Hermiona poczuła coś nieprzyjemnego w okolicach żołądka, gdy jej stopy oderwały się od ziemi. Pędzili z ogromną prędkością, wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy, a zmieniające się obrazy przyprawiały ją o mdłości. Po chwili, która zdawała się być wiecznością, wylądowała niepewnie na trawie, zataczając się lekko i wpadając na Ślizgona.

\- Uch, przepraszam – wymamrotała zawstydzona, wygładzając nerwowo bluzkę i w duchu przeklinając się za swoją nieuwagę.

Rozejrzała się po polanie, powoli odzyskując ostrość widzenia. Tak jak się spodziewała, żadnemu z dzieci nie udało się wylądować na nogach. Wszystkie leżały zdezorientowane na ziemi, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w nią i Dracona.

\- Au – przerwała ciszę Emily, najmłodsza z dziewcząt. - Leci mi krew – powiedziała, rozcierając łydkę.

Nim dzieci zdążyły zareagować i otoczyć siedmiolatkę, Hermiona już przy niej była i szeptała lecznicze zaklęcia.

\- Nie boli? - spytała, szeroko się uśmiechając i ostatnim machnięciem różdżki naprawiając rozdartą nogawkę.

\- Nie, w ogóle. Dziękuję – odparła dziewczynka, patrząc z uwielbieniem na Hermionę.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedziała Gryfonka i podniosła się z klęczek. - A oto i Szkocja! - Machnęła ręką, wodząc wzrokiem po okolicy i delektując się pięknem tego miejsca. Jak w ogóle mogła nie chcieć jechać...?!

\- Ahoj, przygodo. – Dotarł do jej uszu ponury pomruk Malfoya.

Powód, dla którego nie chciała jechać, bardzo szybko dał o sobie przypomnieć.

Nagle wizja spetryfikowanego Ślizgona pozostawionego samotnie na łące wydała się jej niezwykle kusząca.

* * *

Odczuwała ogromne zmęczenie, gdyż wędrowali praktycznie cały dzień, nie licząc krótkich przerw na posiłki. Ale musiała przyznać, że naprawdę nie było tak strasznie. Ba! Było całkiem znośnie. Momentami nawet przyjemnie. Może poza jednym incydentem, kiedy to Malfoy umyślnie kazał jej skręcić w złą drogę. Jakimś cudem trafili jednak na miejsce i Hermiona nie domyśliłaby się nawet, czego dopuścił się Ślizgon, gdyby nie słowa, jakie wypowiedział pod nosem, sądząc, że nikt go nie słyszy.

\- Jam częścią tej siły, która wiecznie zła pragnąc, wiecznie czyni dobro – wyszeptał poirytowany i jakby trochę znudzony.

Gryfonka w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję za ten cytat z „Fausta", za motto z jej ukochanego „Mistrza i Małgorzaty", ale kiedy zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło, zawładnęła nią żądza mordu. Tylko dzięki silnej woli powstrzymała się przed uduszeniem go gołymi rękami, obiecując sobie, że jeszcze kiedyś mu się za tę całą sytuację odpłaci.

W trakcie wędrówki nie odzywał się prawie wcale. Trzymał się z boku. To ona ciągle mówiła. Opowiadała dzieciom o gatunkach zwierząt, które zamieszkiwały góry, o roślinach, które tam rosły. Udzielała wyczerpujących odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania. Bawiła się z uczniami w różne gry, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak cudownie byłoby się przenieść do czasów, gdy sprawiały one znacznie większą radość, jak cudownie byłoby stać się na powrót dzieckiem.

Siedziała teraz w cieniu, obserwując zgromadzonych wokół ogniska chłopców i dziewczęta. Od czasu do czasu spoglądała też na drzemiącego Malfoya, ciągle nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić do widoku Ślizgona odzianego w zwykłe dżinsy i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, a nie tak jak zazwyczaj w elegancki garnitur i czarną peleryną.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją trzepot skrzydeł za jej plecami. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła sowę błotną lecącą wprost na nią. W ostatniej chwili ptak delikatnie skręcił i wylądował przed Malfoyem, dziobnięciem w palec dając mu znać o swojej obecności. Chłopak otworzył oczy i mrugnąwszy kilka razy, odwiązał małą kopertę przymocowaną do jej nogi.

Nagle spojrzał na Hermionę, na co ona odwróciła wzrok, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył, jak od kilku minut przypatrywała mu się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Mógłbym zostawić cię tu samą na godzinę? - powiedział, podchodząc do dziewczyny, a z jego głosu biła pewność siebie i nonszalancja.

Hermiona poderwała się gwałtownie z ziemi, po raz kolejny z trudem powstrzymując się przed uduszeniem Ślizgona gołymi rękami.

\- Po co w ogóle pytasz, skoro i tak zrobisz, jak już postanowiłeś? - syknęła. - Co to za niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa? Jakaś niespodziewana pijatyka czy może któraś z tych długonogich blondynek nie wytrzyma bez ciebie ani minuty dłużej? Wybacz, ale żadne inne równie kuriozalne powody nie przychodzą mi do głowy. Zapomniałam o jakimś? - dodała, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

\- Tak o jednym. Moja matka jest w szpitalu – rzekł, patrząc na nią z obrzydzeniem i teleportował się, zanim Gryfonka zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić.

* * *

Wstyd. Było jej tak bardzo wstyd. Wstyd czy niemoc – co gorsze? W tym momencie bez wahania wskazałaby wstyd. Nie powinna tak chlapać jęzorem na prawo i lewo. Babcia mówiła zawsze, że zanim się cokolwiek głośno powie, należy pomyśleć dwa razy. Jak zwykle miała rację. Tylko skąd ona mogła wiedzieć? Malfoy nigdy nie dawał po sobie nic poznać. Zresztą dlaczego ona się tym w ogóle przejmowała? Przecież to Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że zachowała się źle i dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Poza tym nie było go już tak długo. Może coś stało? Dzieci już dawno spały, zmęczone wyczerpującą wędrówką, a ona siedziała przy dogasającym ognisku i nadal na niego czekała. Musiała go przeprosić. Po prostu musiała. Tak nakazywał jej honor.

Gdzieś między drzewami rozległ się cichy dźwięk aportacji i Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie, słysząc szybkie kroki. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, skręcił w stronę swojego namiotu.

\- Zaczekaj – powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem, na co on odwrócił się, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. - Chciałam... Chciałam cię przeprosić. Nie powinnam była mówić tego wszystkiego. Nie wiedziałam... Naprawdę nie chciałam. – Ręce się jej trzęsły, a nogi miała jak z waty. - Jak ona się czuje? - spytała, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że on może to poczytać za zbytnią poufałość.

\- Oszczędź mi tego widowiska i przestań udawać, że obchodzi cię jej los – warknął, uśmiechając się brzydko. - Jeśli miałaś nadzieję na uspokojenie wyrzutów swojego gryfońskiego sumienia, trafiłaś pod zły adres. A teraz możesz już iść i ogłosić całemu światu, wliczając w to „Proroka", że moja matka zwariowała i wylądowała w Mungu – dokończył i zniknął w wejściu swojego namiotu.

\- Nie wszyscy są tacy jak ty, Malfoy! - krzyknęła, zaciskając nerwowo szczękę. - W ogóle mnie nie znasz – dodała już znacznie ciszej, tak, by nikt jej nie usłyszał.

* * *

Ciemne, ogromne pomieszczenie z wysokim sufitem. Tak... Skądś je znała. I na pewno wiązało się z czymś nieprzyjemnym.

_To dwór Malfoyów_ – zrozumiała nagle.

Rozejrzała się po sali, dostrzegając w przeciwległym kącie zarys jakiejś postaci. Kto to był…? Ta obszerna suknia z falbanami i burza czarnych włosów… Gdzieś już ją widziała…

Nagle na twarz kobiety padło światło, a z gardła Hermiony mimowolnie wydarł się okrzyk strachu. Nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie ona! Nie ona!

\- Crucio – szepnęła śmierciożerczyni i ruszyła w stronę dziewczyny powolnym, posuwistym krokiem, by wydłużyć jej cierpienia. Jej okropny przejmujący śmiech odbijał się echem od ścian.

Ciało Hermiony przeszyła fala nieopisanego bólu. Takiego, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała. Nierównającego się z niczym, co dotąd przeżyła.

\- Zobacz, jak nasza mała szlama się wije! Czyż to nie cudowne? – Kobieta zachichotała histerycznie. – Może… żeby nie znudziła się nam tu za bardzo, urozmaicimy jej nieco czas?!

Zaklęcie przestało działać i Gryfonka opadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Jej płonne nadzieje, że to koniec zabawy Bellatriks, zostały jednak szybko odegnane. Już po chwili poczuła na przedramieniu wbijające się w jej skórę paznokcie i usłyszała odgłos rozrywanej szaty.

\- Chodź tu, mój drogi – oprawczyni skinęła głową na drugą postać, kryjącą się w cieniu.

Hermiona próbowała zobaczyć, kto się tam znajduje, lecz jej ciało, niespodziewanie, znowu zaczęło zwijać się w konwulsjach. Czy ona w ogóle jeszcze żyła? Przecież człowiek… Człowiek nie jest w stanie sprawić, by inny człowiek odczuwał ból aż tak straszny, przeszywający każdy, nawet najmniejszy, fragment ciała. Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby umarła. Śmierć. Jedyne wybawienie. Umrzeć! Szybciej! Niech ją zabiją!

\- Zabij mnie… - wychrypiała ostatkiem sił.

\- O, nie, nie, nie – Bellatriks wydawała się rozbawiona jej słowami. – Jeszcze nie czas! Musisz trochę pocierpieć, zanim oczyścimy świat Czarnego Pana z kolejnej obślizgłej szlamy. – Skrzywiła się teatralnie. – Poza tym, wybacz, ale nie mogę pozbawić się okazji do tak przedniej zabawy! Długo zastanawiałam się, co upokorzyłoby cię dostatecznie. Co odcisnęłoby na tobie wieczne piętno… Dosłownie. I wpadłam na genialny pomysł! Prawda, że genialny? – kobieta, podekscytowana, zwróciła się do wysokiej postaci, która nadal nie wychodziła z cienia. – Och, nie jesteś dzisiaj zbyt rozmowny, mój kochanieńki. – Uformowała usta w podkówkę niczym pięcioletnie dziecko pozbawione cukierka i z dzikim błyskiem w oczach pochyliła się nad Hermioną. – Czas wziąć się do pracy – syknęła jej do ucha i ponownie złapała ją za ramię.

Ból, jaki Hermiona poczuła w tym momencie, coś, jakby przecinanie skóry ostrym nożem, mimo że skupiał się na tak małej powierzchni jej ciała, zdawał się być równie straszny jak ten poprzedni. A może nie…? Sama już nie wiedziała. Chyba powoli traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie dawała rady udźwignąć tego, co na nią spadło. Tego, co zgotował jej los. Chciała być silna. Chciała walczyć. Chciała być jak ci Gryfoni, których bohaterstwo i męstwo opiewano w niejednej książce. Naprawdę bardzo chciała. Ale to wszystko ją przerosło. Była słaba. Była tchórzem. I marzyła… marzyła tylko o śmierci.

Z kącików jej oczu pociekły kolejne łzy. Tym razem były to łzy nie tylko bólu, lecz także rezygnacji, żalu i wstrętu… wstrętu do samej siebie.

Uniosła powieki i zwróciła wzrok w kierunku Bellatriks. Serce podeszło jej do gardła, kiedy na swoim ręku ujrzała krwawe ślady układające się w literę „s".

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że krzyczy. Krzyczy wniebogłosy, w pomieszczeniu wcale nie panowała cisza.

\- Przestań! – odezwał się ktoś. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy słowo było skierowane do niej, czy też do śmierciożerczyni.

\- Coś ty powiedział?! – Wszystkie mięśnie Bellatriks napięły się, a jej beztroska uleciała w jednej chwili.

\- Po prostu przestań! – warknął ten ktoś przestraszonym, dziwnie znajomym głosem, nieskutecznie próbując nad nim zapanować.

I nagle Hermiona go ujrzała. Wyłonił się z cienia, a jego przerażone, rozbiegane oczy spotkały się z oczami dziewczyny, oczami, w których czaił się obłęd i z których zniknęło całe ciepło.

\- Zabij mnie – szepnęła, usilnie się w niego wpatrując i myśląc o nim jako o ostatniej desce ratunku. Może… może okaże swą litość. On… Chociaż nie był zdolny do ludzkich uczuć, to może jednak teraz… - Proszę… - dodała, łapiąc oddech pomiędzy kolejnymi falami niepowstrzymanego szlochu. Jeszcze chwila i postrada zmysły. Za jakie grzechy?!

\- Przestań – rzucił cicho chłopak, niemal błagalnym tonem, w stronę Bellatriks, nie odrywając wzroku od bladej twarzy dziewczyny.

Do uszu Hermiony znowu dobiegł histeryczny chichot kobiety. Dźwięczał jej cały czas w głowie.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – I znowu się roześmiała, jakby Malfoy opowiedział najzabawniejszy na świecie dowcip. - A teraz może zechcesz łaskawie powiedzieć, skąd mieliście miecz Gryffindora? - zwróciła się do dziewczyny, puszczając mimo uszu słowa Ślizgona.

\- Nigdy – wykrztusiła Hermiona, zbierając w sobie resztki odwagi.

\- Granger – przemówił do niej jakiś głos z oddali, lodowaty, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. - Granger, obudź się. – Poczuła silny uścisk na nadgarstku. – Do cholery, obudź się. - Stalowoszare, zimne oczy, w które tak usilnie się wpatrywała, przemieniły się w... pozostały takie same.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknęła przestraszona, odsuwając się gwałtownie do tyłu.

\- Ciszej! Obudzisz wszystkich – syknął Malfoy, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na przedramieniu dziewczyny. - Eee... Zaparzę herbatę – dodał trochę zakłopotany, podnosząc się szybko i kierując swoje kroki do wyjścia z namiotu. Miał wyraźną ochotę od niej uciec.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie samej – szepnęła, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio musiało to zabrzmieć. Ale za nic w świecie nie chciała teraz zostać sama. Choćby nawet jej jedynym towarzyszem miał być Malfoy.

\- Dobrze – powiedział trochę łagodniej, przyglądając się jej dziwnie. - Może... Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?

Przytaknęła i ruszyła za nim.

\- Ja naprawdę nie chciałam – zaczęła roztrzęsiona, przycupnąwszy niezgrabnie na ziemi. - I nigdy, ale to nigdy nie doniosłabym o czymś takim „Prorokowi". W ogóle nie doniosłabym „Prorokowi" o czymkolwiek, kiedykolwiek...

\- Wiem – przerwał jej, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

\- Więc po co było ta cała durna gadka? - spytała oburzona.

\- Dla zachowania starego porządku... starych zasad – odparł, śmiejąc się gorzko, ironicznie, jak człowiek zmęczony życiem, i przecierając dłonią podkrążone oczy. - Bo przecież nic nie może się zmienić – mruknął cicho, jakby tylko do siebie.

\- Znam... Znam kogoś, kto by jej pomógł – szepnęła, a on spojrzał na nią bystro. - Jest taki psychiatra... Psychiatra to mugolski uzdrowiciel zajmujący się ludźmi z różnymi zaburzeniami i chorobami psychicznymi – wyjaśniła, widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy. - Ukończył Hogwart, ale później podjął studia na mugolskiej uczelni. Pomógł już kilku osobom z Zakonu, które nie umiały sobie poradzić z pewnymi sprawami...

\- I zapewne jedną z tych osób byłaś ty – zakpił.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła, nie zwracając uwagi na drwinę w jego głosie i biorąc ją za marną próbę obrony przed jej współczuciem. _Chociaż może powinnam go odwiedzić_. - On jest naprawdę dobry w tym, co robi.

\- Za... Zastanowię się – powiedział niepewnie, zapatrzywszy się w jakiś punkt ponad jej głową.

Hermiona pomyślała, że musiał być zdesperowany, skoro rzeczywiście rozważał zwrócenie się o pomoc do kogoś, kto żył wśród mugoli.

\- Dlaczego? - rzuciła po chwili, przerywając ciszę i przyglądając mu się intensywnie.

\- Co dlaczego? - spytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

\- Dlaczego kazałeś jej wtedy przestać?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparł, próbując ukryć zmieszanie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię.

Westchnął głęboko i znowu uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

\- Dlaczego? - drążyła dalej.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu... - Zawahał się. - Po prostu nie mogłem... Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Nie mogłem... Nie mogłem tego znieść – wyrzucił z siebie, a ona miała wrażenie, że bardzo dużo go to wyznanie kosztowało. - Może nawet ci współczułem? - Zaśmiał się histerycznie, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. Śmiał się coraz bardziej obłąkańczo, upewniając ją w prawdziwości swoich słów.

* * *

Obudziła się, czując przenikliwy chłód. Malfoy drzemał oparty o drzewo ze splecionymi na piersi rękoma. Po raz kolejny pomyślała, że zdawał się być potwornie zmęczony.

Zaczynało już świtać, lecz w jej głowie nadal dźwięczały wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. Zastanawiała się, jak bardzo będzie ich żałował.


	9. Rozdział 8

**Tym razem z perspektywy Dracona.**

Nie zauważyła go. Siedziała na ławce, potrząsając głową i wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Na jej kolanach leżał zwinięty w kłębek czarno-biały kot, a u stóp drzemał stary owczarek szkocki.

Draco tak bardzo jej nienawidził. Nienawidził jej za to, że też obudziła się tak wcześnie. Za to, że musiała wypić za mało Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, o który prosiła wczoraj Kate, żonę bratanka pana Robinsona. Za to, że też tu przyszła. Za to, że też wybrała akurat to miejsce - z widokiem na całą dolinę. Za to, że starała się być miła i dobra nawet dla niego. Za to, że wszyscy ją lubili i zdobywała sympatię ludzi z ogromną łatwością. Za to, że miała przyjaciół, gotowych oddać życie, by ją ratować. Za to, że zawsze radziła sobie lepiej od niego. Za to, że zadała kłam słowom jego ojca. Za to, że udowodniła, iż wszystko, co wpajano mu od najmłodszych lat, wszystko, w co wierzył, zupełnie nie pokrywało się z rzeczywistością. Za to, że wcale nie była obrzydliwa, bezużyteczna, głupia. (Choć nigdy nie powie tego głośno.) Za to, że była mądra, inteligentna, zdolna. Za to, że była ładna. I za to, że... tak naprawdę nigdy niczym się od niego nie różniła.

Dziesiątki, setki powodów do nienawiści. I ten jeden - najważniejszy. Najbardziej nienawidził jej za to, że jej współczuł. Wtedy, gdy Bellatriks dostała ją w swoje ręce i wtedy, na sali sądowej, gdy mówiła o swoich rodzicach. To obce uczucie dopadło go i nie chciało dać za wygraną. Uczucie świadczące o jego słabości, a przecież on, Malfoy z krwi i kości, nie mógł być słaby. I w końcu sam nie wiedział, kogo bardziej nienawidził - jej za to, że wyzwoliła w nim to uczucie czy siebie za to, że okazał słabość.

Próbował analizować tę sytuację na tysiące sposobów. Chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego mimo paraliżującego strachu jakaś dziwna siła kazała mu sprzeciwić się Bellatriks. Ale ku swojemu niezadowoleniu nie rozumiał z tego zupełnie nic. I zapewne dalej gnębiłby Granger, dając upust swojej frustracji, bezsilności, gdyby jego matka... Gdyby najdroższa dla niego osoba na świecie nie zachorowała. Kiedy myślał, że nic złego nie może się już stać, że w końcu wyjdą na prostą, życie w brutalny sposób pokazało mu, jak bardzo się mylił. I nagle wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Wszystko inne straciło jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Cała ta sprawa z Granger wydała mu się śmieszną błahostką, rozdmuchaną przez niego do nie wiadomo jakich rozmiarów.

Przejechał dłonią po zmarszczonym czole w nadziei, że ten gest pomoże mu odgonić nachalne myśli i już miał odejść, niezauważony przez nikogo, gdy dotąd śpiący pies poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i z głośnym, radosnym szczekaniem ruszył w jego kierunku. Na twarzy Hermiony najpierw odbił się strach, później ogromna niechęć, aż w końcu przywołała na usta sztuczny uśmiech. Draco prychnął pogardliwie, mruknął cicho „głupia" i zawrócił w stronę domu, nie chcąc dłużej na nią patrzeć.

* * *

Louis, bratanek pana Robinsona, od dobrych dwudziestu minut paplał jak najęty, raz po raz dolewając Draconowi whisky (oczywiście prawdziwej szkockiej whisky, a nie jakiegoś tam amerykańskiego albo co gorsza irlandzkiego dziadostwa). Gdy do pokoju, wprzódy delikatnie zapukawszy, weszła Granger, chłopak bodaj po raz pierwszy w życiu odetchnął z ulgą na jej widok, mając już naprawdę dosyć udawania, że interesuje go strzyżenie owiec i hodowla kur.

\- Pink Floyd! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, zatrzymawszy się gwałtownie.

\- Bingo! - odpowiedział uradowany Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko do Gryfonki. Draco, nie wiedząc, o co w tej wymianie zdań chodzi, podążył wzrokiem w kierunku starego gramofonu, na który spoglądał mężczyzna. _Aha, muzyka._ \- Co jak co, ale jedno muszę przyznać mugolom – podjął po krótkiej pauzie Louis. - Muzykę mają wspaniałą. Chociaż! Chociaż! - Wycelował palcem w Hermionę. - Doszły mnie słuchy, że Roger Waters jest tak naprawdę charłakiem. Draco, znasz Watersów z Great Bookham, prawda? - zwrócił się do chłopaka.

\- Tak, znam – przytaknął Draco. - Moja prapraprababka, Yasmine Malfoy, była z domu Waters. Ale nie przypominam sobie żadnego Rogera w pięciu pokoleniach wstecz – dodał zgodnie z prawdą, po czym, nie zauważając zawodu na twarzy Louisa, wsłuchał się w cichą muzykę wydobywającą się z zabytkowego urządzenia. W duchu musiał z niechęcią przyznać, że podobało mu się brzmienie tego zespołu (Pink Float? Nie, Floyd. Pink Floyd.), mimo iż zupełnie różniło się to od Beethovena, Mozarta, Haydna, Bacha, Debussy'ego czy chociażby Chopina, na których się wychowywał. Te wszystkie koncerty odbywające się w ich dworze... Wpływowi goście, mężczyźni w smokingach, kobiety w eleganckich sukniach do samej ziemi. I on gdzieś tam, całkowicie zbędny, przemykając między nimi, nie odzywając się, tak jak przykazał mu ojciec...

Wykrzywił usta w gorzkim uśmiechu na wspomnienie zawodu, jakiego doznał, gdy dowiedział się, że żaden z klasyków wiedeńskich, wbrew temu, co twierdził jego ojciec, nie był czarodziejem. Czuł się wtedy oszukany. Zaczynało do niego docierać, że obraz świata, który kreował przed nim Lucjusz, składał się z samych kłamstw, a czystokrwiści wcale nie odznaczali się wybitnymi osiągnięciami.

\- Widział pan... - Spokojny głos Granger zakończył jego rozmyślania. Dziewczyna, słysząc głośne chrząknięcie Louisa, przerwała i oblała się rumieńcem. - Widziałeś – poprawiła się. - film*, jaki powstał na podstawie tego albumu?

\- Film? - spytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna. - Ach! Film! - Zaśmiał się, uderzając dłonią w kolano. - Te przeskakujące fotografie? Nie, nie widziałem.

\- Nie widziałeś?! Koniecznie musisz go zobaczyć! Koniecznie! Ta przejmująca muzyka, wspaniałe ujęcia... Wszystko staje się takie zrozumiałe, jasne - powiedziała rozentuzjazmowana.

\- Moja żona od ponad piętnastu lat próbuje namówić mnie do kupna telewiroza... telewizora, a tej czarującej, młodej damie wystarczyła jedna rozmowa...

\- Louis, ja wszystko słyszę! - krzyknęła Kate, wchodząc do pokoju i patrząc na męża surowym wzrokiem. Po chwili roześmiała się serdecznie i usiadła w fotelu obok Hermiony, sięgając po szklankę z alkoholem.

\- Może to jednak my powinniśmy zająć się dziećmi? - spytała dziewczyna, spoglądając ukradkiem na Dracona.

\- O, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - odparła Kate, machając wskazującym palcem. - Naszym córkom przyda się lekcja pokory. Od dłuższego czasu są po prostu nieznośne. Rozumiesz, ten wiek... - Przewróciła oczami.

Granger pokiwała głową, udając, że rozumie i uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie.

\- A jak pracuje się wam z panią Robinson... Znaczy z Elaine – zmieniła temat Kate, patrząc na swoich gości.

\- Pani Robinson!** Też ją tak nazywasz? - spytała Gryfonka z podobnym entuzjazmem, z jakim mówiła wcześniej o muzyce, a Draco znów poczuł, że nie wie, o co w tej wymianie zdań chodzi.

\- „Absolwent"! - rzuciła Kate, a jej twarz nagle odmłodniała o kilka lat. - Zauważyłaś to podobieństwo, prawda?

\- Oczywiście! - odpowiedziała Granger i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna widzi ją tak beztroską. - Żebyś zobaczyła, jak patrzy na Malfoya! - wykrzyknęła, po czym zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok, przypominając sobie, że chłopak siedział kilka metrów od niej.

\- Jaki absolwent? Jaka pani Robinson? Możecie mi wyjaśnić? - spytał Louis, zdając się być równie zdezorientowanym co Draco.

\- Gdybyś się nie sprzeciwiał kupnu telewizora, wiedziałbyś, o czym rozmawiamy – odfuknęła Kate.

\- Jest taki film, który nazywa się „Absolwent" – zaczęła Granger swoim przemądrzałym tonem. - I właśnie ten tytułowy absolwent wdaje się w romans ze starszą od siebie kobietą, panią Robinson.

\- A nasza Elaine zachowuje się bardzo podobnie do filmowej pani Robinson – dokończyła Kate. - Czy to nie zabawny zbieg okoliczności? - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – Zawahał się Louis. - Chcecie powiedzieć, że Elaine lubi młodszych?! Że... ogląda się za Draconem?! Przecież to niemoralne... To rodzina!

\- Rodzina?! - Ślizgon przeglądał w pamięci drzewo genealogiczne rodu Malfoyów i Blacków. - To niemożliwe – zaprzeczył.

\- Och, możliwe – odparł Louis. - Matka mojego ojca i męża Elaine to Violet Black.

\- Violet Black? Pierwsze słyszę – Draco był pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o żadnej Violet, a przecież wszystkie powiązania rodzinne miał w małym palcu i choćby ktoś wyrwał go ze snu o trzeciej w nocy, udzieliłby poprawnej odpowiedzi na każde pytanie dotyczące jego przodków.

\- Violet... Violet... Syriusz o niej wspominał! - wtrąciła Granger. Chłopak po raz kolejny pomyślał, jak bardzo jej nienawidzi. Znowu musiała wiedzieć więcej od niego. Nawet o jego własnej rodzinie. - Syriusz Black – wyjaśniła, dostrzegając niepewne spojrzenie Kate. - Na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków po Violet zostało tylko puste miejsce. Wydziedziczono ją.

\- Dokładnie – Uśmiechnął się smutno Louis. - Więc dlatego nigdy o niej nie słyszałeś – zwrócił się do Dracona. - Violet wyszła za zdrajcę krwi, za mojego dziadka, i wszelkie ślady o jej istnieniu zatarto w rodzinnych księgach Blacków.

Ślizgon westchnął ciężko, znowu czując się oszukanym.

\- Elaine naprawdę ogląda się za młodszymi? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Louis, wykrzywiając twarz.

\- Wy, mężczyźni, jesteście tacy niespostrzegawczy! - mruknęła Kate. - Lubi sobie na nich popatrzeć. To wszystko. Na szczęście nie rzuca się na nich jak pani Robinson... Draco, strasznie zbladłeś. – Kobieta skupiła wzrok na Ślizgonie. - Lepiej zmieńmy temat – dodała szybko, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała troska. Draco odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, próbując odegnać od siebie wizję nagiej Elaine Robinson rzucającej się na niego mimo jego usilnych protestów.

* * *

W pokoju zapadła krępująca cisza. Znaczące spojrzenia, które posyłali sobie Kate i Louis, zostawiając ich samych, sprawiły, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Granger za to błądziła wzrokiem po kolekcji płyt ułożonych w pudełku na małym stoliku. Tylko po gwałtownych ruchach jej dłoni był w stanie stwierdzić, że ona również bardzo się denerwowała i najchętniej bez słowa wybiegłaby z pomieszczenia. Przynajmniej na jednej płaszczyźnie miał nad nią przewagę. Nigdy nie okazywał swoich emocji. Panował nad każdym, nawet najmniejszym, gestem. Nie zdradzał go żaden szczegół. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy maskę, którą przybierał, nadal mógł nazywać maską, czy aby nie stała się jego integralną częścią. W jego głowie nieustannie brzmiały słowa rodziców. Nie okazuj emocji. Nigdy. Matka powtarzała mu to, chcąc go uchronić przed gniewem Czarnego Pana. Ojciec z kolei uważał, że należenie do rodu Malfoyów zobowiązuje go do nieujawniania swoich słabości, tłumienia ich w sobie. A Granger, choć na pierwszy rzut oka spokojna, była tak naprawdę jak otwarta księga, której czytaniu nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Delikatnie sięgnęła po jedną z płyt i niepewnie podeszła do gramofonu. Po chwili z urządzenia popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki nieznanej Draconowi melodii.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence._

_In restless dreams I walked alone _

_Narrow streets of cobblestone,_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence._

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening,_

_People writing songs that voices never share _

_And no one dared _

_Disturb the sound of silence._

_"Fools" said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you,_

_Take my arms that I might reach you."_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell,_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence._

_And the people bowed and prayed _

_To the neon God they made._

_And the sign flashed out its warning,_

_In the words that it was forming._

_And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls. _

_And whisper'd in the sounds of silence._***

Draco wsłuchał się w słowa piosenki i odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś wkrada się do jego świata, że dziewczyna włączyła ją umyślnie, że przejrzała go na wylot, że wiedziała, kto był tam, w środku. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, policzki zaczęły go palić, a koszula wydała mu się nagle nieznośnie ciasna. Czuł się nagi. Czuł się, jakby ktoś bardzo brutalnie zerwał z jego twarzy tę maskę pogardliwej obojętności. I poczuł jeszcze, jak wiele ich łączyło. Że ona też utożsamiała się z tym tekstem, że także była na wskroś przejęta pięknem tego utworu i przytłaczająca prawdą, jaką ze sobą niósł. I wiedział, że coś niepokojącego wisiało teraz w powietrzu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z ulotności tej chwili. A ona niespodziewanie odwróciła się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. I wtedy wytworzyło się między nimi jakieś dziwne napięcie, nić porozumienia, coś, co zdarza się raz na sto lat. Gdyby ktoś w tamtym momencie spytał go, jak wyglądała Hermiona, bez wahania odpowiedziałby, że pięknie.

_W świecie mugoli też istnieje magia_ \- pomyślał.

* * *

\- I? Jak wam się podobało?! - spytała pani Robinson, wyściskawszy wszystkie dzieci i uspokoiwszy się odrobinę. Dziesięć głosów odpowiedziało jej równocześnie. - Nic nie rozumiem! Po kolei! - krzyknęła, kręcąc głową. - Jack – zwróciła się do najmłodszego chłopca. - Ty pierwszy. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco.

\- Doiliśmy kozy! - zaczął. - Pan Draco uczył nas jeździć konno! Raz prawie spadłem z konia. Gdyby pani Hermiona nie...

Ale Draco już nie słuchał. Myślami był przy swojej matce i tylko od czasu do czasu do jego świadomości przebijał się obraz pewnej dziewczyny, której spojrzenia starał się uniknąć.

* * *

\- Mogę ją zobaczyć? - spytał, zajmując wskazane mu przez uzdrowiciela krzesło.

\- Tak, ale na razie pacjentka śpi – odparł mężczyzna, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pliku papierów, który trzymał w rękach.

Draco poczuł falę zalewającego go gniewu.

\- Śpi?! - warknął, zapominając o dobrych manierach.

\- Przecież mówiłem już, że nie jesteśmy jeszcze w stanie nic...

\- Moja matka leży tu od prawie tygodnia i ciągle słyszę tylko, że śpi, że nic nie jesteście w stanie zrobić. Poicie ją hektolitrami Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu – syknął. _Głupie prawo._**** - Do cholery, ile można czekać, zanim weźmiecie się do pracy?!

\- Proszę się uspokoić – rzucił uzdrowiciel lekceważącym tonem, nadal uważnie studiując notatki.

\- Nie widzisz, z kim rozmawiasz? - _Raz kozie śmierć._ Draco ściszył głos do jadowitego szeptu, na co mężczyzna w końcu na niego spojrzał. - Nie znasz Malfoyów? - Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, dostrzegając przerażoną minę uzdrowiciela. - Nie znasz? Więc mogę cię zapewnić, że nie chciałbyś im zajść za skórę i że nigdy nie rzucają słów na wiatr. – Pochylił się w jego stronę. - A teraz, jeśli chcesz dożyć późnej starości, pozwolisz mi zabrać stąd moją matkę, historia jej choroby zniknie z kartoteki. Ach, i o niczym nie poinformujesz ministerstwa – syknął, celując w mężczyznę palcem.

Liczył na to, że uzdrowiciel nie podda się tak łatwo i będzie mógł się nad nim poznęcać trochę dłużej. Przecież tak uwielbiał gnębić ludzi. Niestety spotkał go przykry zawód.

* * *

Zwariował. Na pewno zwariował. Ale gdzie indziej miałby się udać? Kto mógłby jej pomóc? Może błędem było samo zabranie ją z Munga... Nie, to nie był błąd. Tam by jej nie pomogli. A dla niej zrobiłby wszystko. Choćby oznaczało to udanie się z prośbą do Granger.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał. Nic. Cisza. Wiedział, że trzeba było przyjść wcześniej. Spróbował jeszcze raz, obiecując sobie, że jeśli w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, nic by się nie stało, deportowałby się stamtąd. Gdy był już przy dziewięciu, usłyszał lekkie szuranie, a później szczęk zamka. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Hermiona wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła ducha. Nim Draco zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, dziewczyna zaczęła zamykać drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj! - krzyknął chłopak zdenerwowany.

\- Malfoy, dlaczego nachodzisz mnie w środku nocy?! - syknęła, wystawiając głowę na korytarz. - I w ogóle skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? - spytała podejrzliwie, marszcząc czoło.

\- Chodzi... Chodzi o moją matkę. Potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział, powtarzając sobie, że to wszystko przecież dla jego matki.

Dziewczyna wahała się przez moment, po czym otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

\- Wejdź - rzuciła cicho, patrząc na niego z niepokojem... i z czymś, co wydało mu się troską.

* * *

*Chodzi oczywiście o "The Wall";

**Pani Robinson - główna bohaterka filmu "Absolwent"; jeśli ktoś go jeszcze jakimś cudem nie widział, to musi to natychmiast nadrobić!

***The Sound of Silence - Simon &amp; Garfunkel - piosenka z filmu "Absolwent" (cudowna);

****W moim magicznym świecie każdy poważniej chory czarodziej ma obowiązek udać się do Munga;


	10. Rozdział 9

\- Jestem gotowa – powiedziała Hermiona, wychodząc ze swojej sypialni i bezskutecznie próbując zapanować nad drżącymi rękoma. Ale on i tak na nią nie patrzył. Unikał jej wzroku jak ognia. Od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru. - Czy to naprawdę nie może zaczekać do rana? - spytała delikatnie, dobrze znając odpowiedź. Widziała, jak szczęki chłopaka zacisnęły się nerwowo.

\- Nie, nie może. – Jego głos był jednak spokojny. Tradycyjnie pobrzmiewała w nim pewność siebie. - Za bardzo... Za bardzo się o nią boję. – Rozluźnił ciasno zawiązany krawat. - Tak bardzo, że przestaję racjonalnie myśleć – wyszeptał, w końcu spoglądając na Hermionę. Po chwili roześmiał się sztucznie, jakby w nadziei, że to wystarczy, by jego wyznanie straciło na ważności. Oczy chłopaka zdawały się mimo to mówić coś zupełnie innego. Malfoy się bał. Bał się jak cholera. I to nie o samego siebie, lecz o swoją matkę. Intensywność, z jaką wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, zmusiła ją do odwrócenia wzroku.

A jeśli... A jeśli z jego strony to była tylko gra, zimne wyrachowanie? Sposób, by zdobyć jej przychylność? Na brodę Merlina, jeszcze trochę, a uwierzyłaby, że Ślizgon jest uosobieniem najczystszego dobra. Ale wiadomo przecież, że tacy jak on nigdy się nie zmieniają. _Nie, każdy może się zmienić, każdy ma prawo do drugiej szansy._

\- Złap mnie za ramię – rzuciła cicho, pragnąc natychmiast wydostać się z dusznego pomieszczenia. Chłopak podniósł się powoli z krzesła i sięgnął po marynarkę. - Nie gryzę – dodała, wyczuwając jego wahanie. To nieśmiałe zapewnienie spotkało się z oburzonym prychnięciem Malfoya, który szybko, starając się zatuszować wcześniejsze ociąganie, objął szczupłymi palcami jej drobny nadgarstek. Pod wpływem jego dotyku serce Hermiony wykonało jakąś niebezpieczną akrobację.

_To tylko Malfoy_, skarciła się w duchu. _Tylko Malfoy... Tyle że nie codziennie zdarza się, by dotykał cię ktoś, kto przez siedem lat krzywił się na sam twój widok i na każdym kroku dawał ci do zrozumienia, że jesteś gorsza, że jesteś... szlamą. _

Dziewczyna mimowolnie spojrzała na swoje przedramię. Dopiero zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie Ślizgona wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, deportowała ich na nieoświetloną, leśną drogę. Przeraźliwie wyjący wiatr sprawił, że automatycznie wzdrygnęła się i przysunęła bliżej chłopaka. Ten natomiast ścisnął mocniej jej nadgarstek, najwyraźniej zapominając, kto stoi obok niego.

\- Gdzie my, do cholery, jesteśmy? - Nagle puścił jej rękę, po czym wlepił wzrok w kieszenie marynarki i zaczął je wygładzać, udając ogromne zainteresowanie drogą tkaniną. Był zmieszany. Nawet w tak słabym świetle zauważyła rumieńce na jego policzkach.

\- Mark to... hmm... ekscentryk. Nie wspominałam? - spytała, a kiedy w odpowiedzi brew Malfoya wystrzeliła w górę, kontynuowała: - Nie można teleportować się w promieniu dwóch kilometrów od jego posiadłości.

Chłopak wyraźnie zwolnił kroku, zdziwiony tym, co usłyszał.

\- Ale to niemożliwe... Do tego potrzeba byłoby kilku czarodziejów. Kilkunastu.

\- To był jego warunek – odparła Hermiona, wpatrując się w częściowo przysłonięty chmurami księżyc. - On... On nie lubi magii. On jej nienawidzi. Jej i całego czarodziejskiego świata. Zastanawiasz się, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku? - rzuciła, widząc niedowierzanie na jego twarzy. - Tak, wbrew pozorom, choć to dla ciebie niepojęte, można nienawidzić magii. On pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny i nigdy nie pozwolono mu o tym zapomnieć. - Dziewczyna niespodziewanie zobaczyła przed oczami dwunastoletniego Malfoya, krzyczącego za nią „szlama". - Nie wiem, co się dokładnie wydarzyło, ale to musiało być coś strasznego. Coś niewyobrażalnie przerażającego. Coś, co sprawiło, że raz na zawsze chciał się odciąć od magicznego świata. - „Tacy jak ty nie zasługują, by żyć! Któregoś dnia, Granger, któregoś dnia..." - tłukło się jej po głowie. - Obiecał nam pomóc, ale pod warunkiem, że spełnimy jego żądania, a te właśnie oscylowały głównie wokół magii. Najlepiej nie przyznawaj się, że jesteś Malfoyem – powiedziała nagle ostro, ostatnie słowo wypluwając z siebie niczym obelgę. Widziała, jak chłopak zdławił przekleństwo.

* * *

\- Kto, u licha?! - Malfoy wyglądał na zupełnie zdezorientowanego, nie widząc źródła dźwięku.

\- Hermiona Granger – powiedziała dziewczyna, nachylając się nad domofonem przy bramie.

\- Kto?! - powtórzył głos.

\- Hermiona! Hermiona Granger! – krzyknęła Gryfonka.

\- Hasło! - zażądał ktoś.

\- Qui pro quo. - Brama ustąpiła z cichym brzękiem, a ku nim już spieszył wysoki mężczyzna, zawiązując po drodze bordowy szlafrok.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał, łapiąc Hermionę za ramiona i potrząsając nią lekko. Na jego czole uformowała się duża zmarszczka. - Coś z Molly?!

\- Nie... - zaczęła. - Z Molly wszystko w porządku. Tylko mój... kolega... – Spojrzała na Ślizgona. – On potrzebuje... Jego matka niezwłocznie potrzebuje pomocy – rzuciła niepewnie. - Mógłbyś... - urwała, widząc minę Marka. Mężczyzna puścił ją i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę chłopaka.

\- Ty. - Wycelował w niego palcem, przyglądając się badawczo niespotykanie jasnym włosom Dracona. Po chwili na jego twarzy odbiło się obrzydzenie. - Ty jesteś Malfoy – syknął lekarz. - Cholerny Malfoy! Hermiono, zabierz go stąd – wyszeptał. - Natychmiast – wrzasnął, gdy dziewczyna nie zareagowała.

\- Ale – zająknęła się Gryfonka, czując tę nieznośną bezsilność - ona naprawdę potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

\- Zabierz go stąd, słyszysz?! - krzyknął mężczyzna, cofając się w kierunku domu.

\- Mark, proszę... - spróbowała jeszcze raz.

\- Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo.

Nagle poczuła rozpierającą ją złość.

\- To twój obowiązek. - Podniosła głos. - Twój obowiązek! Udzielić jej pomocy! Słyszysz?! Jesteś lekarzem!

\- Zasrany obowiązek. Gówno mnie to obchodzi – odparł, odwracając się do niej plecami. Hermionie przemknęło przez głowę, jak ktoś tak niezrównoważony psychicznie mógł leczyć innych, skoro sam nie był w stanie poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami.

\- Błagam, Mark – zaczęła, czując napływające do oczu łzy. - Pomóż jej...

\- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? Dlaczego chcesz pomóc temu... temu... temu śmierciożercy?! Temu prześladowcy porządnych ludzi? Temu wytworowi Voldemorta, gotowemu zamordować cię, kiedy tylko stracisz czujność? - wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Mark, każdy... każdy zasługuje na pomoc, każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę – powiedziała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak pompatycznie musiało to brzmieć. A ona naprawdę w to wierzyła. - Draco... Gdyby nie on... Nasze losy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Byłoby o wiele trudniej. On pomagał. Jego matka... Ona jest wszystkim, co on ma.

* * *

Siedziała w kuchni, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w kubek z zimną już herbatą. Nadal nie mogła otrząsnąć się po wydarzeniach poprzedniego wieczoru. Przez całą noc dręczyły ją wizje tej nowej, wyniszczonej Narcyzy, mówiącej od rzeczy i raz po raz rozglądającej się nerwowo, jakby ktoś nieustannie ich śledził. Kiedy Hermiona się obudziła, koszmary wcale nie zniknęły. Jej analityczny umysł nie pozwolił nawet na krótki odpoczynek. Od samego rana odtwarzała w głowie wszystkie rozmowy, gesty, spojrzenia...

_\- Draco – konspiracyjnym szeptem odezwała się Narcyza, poprawiając włosy i rzucając Hermionie – zapewne w jej mniemaniu – dyskretne spojrzenie. - Co tu robi ta dziewczyna? Jeśli ojciec się dowie... - Kobieta wzdrygnęła się. - Jeśli Bella się dowie... - Głos jej się załamał, na co chłopak, nie mówiąc nic, złapał jej dłoń i przyciągnął ją do swoich ust._

_\- Zostaw to mnie – odparł po chwili pokrzepiającym tonem i uśmiechnął się do matki ciepło._

_\- Ojciec cię kocha – zaczęła nagle Narcyza, najwyraźniej zapominając o obecności Hermiony, po czym spojrzała czule na Dracona. - On naprawdę cię kocha – powtórzyła z mocą. - Tylko... On tylko nie potrafi tego okazywać. - Gryfonka, modląc się, by Mark wrócił możliwie szybko, usłyszała, jak chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę. - Draco, wybacz mu... Wybacz..._

Słowa Narcyzy, zupełnie nieświadomej obecności Hermiony, sprawiły, że dziewczyna poczuła się, jakby, stojąc za drzwiami ze szklanką przy głowie, podsłuchiwała czyjąś rozmowę, jakby w wyraźny sposób naruszała czyjąś prywatność. Wolałaby nie słyszeć tego wszystkiego. Nie wiedzieć, że kobieta wierzy, iż jej mąż, jej siostra, oni oboje żyją. Nigdy też nie chciała zastanawiać się nad relacją, która łączyła Dracona z jego ojcem. Prościej było założyć, że chłopak miał sielskie dzieciństwo, nie musząc się o nic troszczyć i stale otrzymując pochwały od dumnego Lucjusza. Ale Narcyza rzuciła na to inne światło.

On naprawdę cię kocha, Hermiona znowu usłyszała w myślach jej głos. On naprawdę cię kocha.

Malfoy od zawsze starał się skupiać na sobie uwagę innych, od zawsze pragnął nadmiernej atencji. Gryfonka brała to jednak za zachowanie typowe dla czystokrwistego czarodzieja z ogromnym majątkiem, sięgającymi średniowiecza rodzinnymi tradycjami oraz ze sporym przerostem ego. Nigdy nie przypisywała temu żadnych głębszych powodów, ale... ale może się myliła? Może jedynym, którego uwagi chłopak pragnął, był tak naprawdę jego ojciec? Może, robiąc wokół siebie tyle szumu, chciał sobie zrekompensować brak choćby namiastki czułości ze strony Lucjusza? _Nie_, zaśmiała się gardłowo. _On przecież nie potrzebuje miłości, on nie jest zdolny do odczuwania czegokolwiek_, pomyślała, przypominając sobie, jak poprzedniego dnia płakała przez niego po raz kolejny, jak zwykle obiecując sobie, że ten będzie już ostatni.

_Żałowała, że poszła za Ślizgonem na ten cholerny taras, kiedy Mark odprowadził Narcyzę do swojego gabinetu, ale niezwłocznie potrzebowała świeżego powietrza, a Malfoy... Malfoy zaczął się wtedy nakręcać. Próbował jej coś udowodnić, chciał odreagować na niej całą frustrację, cały ten stres. Poczuła się jak zaszczute zwierzę, wpędzone w róg klatki, niemające możliwości ucieczki. _

_Opierał się o balustradę, zaciągając się papierosem i świdrując dziewczynę wzrokiem. Nerwowym ruchem odgarniał raz po raz opadające mu na przerażająco jasne oczy pojedyncze kosmyki włosów. Wydawał się być niezdrowo podniecony, ulotniło się gdzieś jego opanowanie._

Piękny_, skonstatowała z roztargnieniem Hermiona. _

_\- Granger, jakaś ty naiwna. - Jego chłodny głos przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Nadchodził kolejny atak. - Naprawdę myślałaś, że te pięćset godzin, które muszę odpracować, to cała kara? - Prychnął pogardliwie._

_\- Ja... – zająknęła się. _

_\- Ty... Co ty wiesz o świecie? Naprawdę myślałaś, że to było wszystko? – wyrzucał z siebie, ruszywszy w jej stronę. - Do ministerialnego skarbca nasze pieniądze, tysiące galeonów, wpłynęły szerokim strumieniem. A, zapomniałem! Nie napisali o tym w „Proroku"? - Wiedziała. Wiedziała, że te pięćset godzin to było za mało. Że coś tutaj nie grało. Ale liczyła na to, że Kingsley nie pozwoli, w przeciwieństwie do Knota, na żadne niejasności. Czy to źle, że starała się wierzyć w dobro ludzi? - Sądząc po twojej minie – nie napisali. No bo po co ministerstwo miałoby to rozgłaszać? Żeby potem musieć się tłumaczyć ze wszelkich wydatków na nieokreślone cele? Z tych sowitych premii? Ze znikających w zastraszającym tempie pieniędzy? Nie, to byłoby bez sensu. - Stał zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. - Co ty wiesz o życiu? - powtórzył, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając się jej z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy._

_I wtedy to poczuła. Poczuła, że ma go dość, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. _

_\- Ty przeklęty ignorancie – zaczęła lodowatym tonem. - Nachodzisz mnie w nocy, staram ci się pomóc, staram się pomóc komuś, kto mnie nienawidzi, a mimo to nie potrafisz okazać nawet krzty wdzięczności. Nie potrafisz nawet udawać, że jesteś mi wdzięczny. Przekonałam Marka. Jakimś cudem. Chyba przyznasz, że nie było łatwo. Och, nie, oczywiście, że nie przyznasz. A teraz stoisz tu i złościsz się na cały świat niczym krnąbrne dziecko. Nie, nie na cały świat. Na jedną dziewczynę, zapewne winną każdemu nieszczęściu, dotykającemu sławetny ród mężnych Malfoyów. - Chciał jej przerwać, ale nie pozwoliła mu. - Co ja wiem o życiu? Będziemy się licytować? A co ty wiesz o życiu? - Jej głos stał się dziwnie piskliwy. - Zawsze dostawałeś to, czego chciałeś, chowany pod kloszem. Miałeś kiedyś dość wszystkiego? Czułeś się, jakbyś stracił sens życia? Zastanawiałeś się, jakby to było, gdyby skończyć z tym wszystkim? Jakby to było, gdyby ciebie nie było? Jakby to było, tak naprawdę się zabić? W rękach trzymać przeznaczenie*? - Zakręciło się jej w głowie. - Za dużo. Powiedziałam za dużo – szepnęła bardziej do siebie niż do Malfoya. - Co ja tu jeszcze robię? - mówiła dalej jak w amoku, zasłaniając dłonią coraz mocniej szczypiące oczy. - Ja... Ja już pójdę. Nie jestem już potrzebna – rzuciła cicho, prostując się nieznacznie. - Tak, lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdę. - Omiotła wszystko niewidzącym spojrzeniem i odwróciła się w kierunku domu. _

_\- Zaczekaj. - Usłyszała i poczuła na ramieniu palce chłopaka. Wzdrygnęła się._

_\- Nie... Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedziała bezbarwnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem i ruszyła przed siebie. _

_Gdy tylko znalazła się za bramą, poza zasięgiem wzroku Malfoya, z jej piersi wydarł się gorzki szloch. Biegła. Biegła, ile tylko sił w nogach, dysząc ciężko i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na czające się w ciemnościach straszliwe kształty._

_\- St. Mary Mead – rzekła w myślach, by po chwili znaleźć się w jedynym miejscu, w którym mogła zaznać ukojenia. Opadła ciężko na siedzenie starej huśtawki i zaczęła się kołysać, wpatrując się w okrągły księżyc..._

\- Ktoś tu wrócił później niż ja – rzuciła Ginny, wchodząc do kuchni i przerywając rozważania Hermiony. - Gdzie byłaś? Spotkałaś się z Colinem, tak? - spytała, ziewnąwszy przeciągle.

\- Z Colinem? - powtórzyła po niej Hermiona. - Tak, z Colinem. - Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, starając się, by kłamstwo zabrzmiało jak najbardziej wiarygodnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – powiedziała Ginny, przecierając oczy.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tylko... trochę zmęczona.

Rudowłosa w odpowiedzi wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i zabrała się za przygotowywanie herbaty.

W pierwszym odruchu Hermiona miała ochotę opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim, lecz potem pomyślała, że czasami zdarzają się rzeczy, o których nie mówi się nawet najlepszym przyjaciółkom. Malfoy powierzył jej swoją tajemnicę. Zaufał jej. Choć nie znaczyło to dla niej dużo, jakaś jej część nie była w stanie pozwolić sobie na nadszarpnięcie tego już i tak nikłego zaufania.

* * *

\- Hermiono, chodź tutaj – krzyknęła Ginny.

\- Co się stało? - spytała dziewczyna, wchodząc do salonu. - Ach. - Zdziwiła się, widząc małą sowę krążącą pod sufitem i pohukującą cicho. Do nóżki miała przyczepioną zielono-srebrną kopertę.

\- To chyba do ciebie – rzuciła Ginny. Sówka, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, podleciała do Gryfonki i przysiadła na jej dłoni.

_Hermiona Granger_ – widniał napis na spodzie koperty, a każda litera była misternie wykaligrafowana.

\- Od kogo to? - Rudowłosa nie mogła powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

\- Nie mam pojęcia...

Hermiona z lekkim wahaniem otworzyła kopertę.

\- I?! Co to? - dopytywała się Ginny.

\- Bilety na koncert.

\- Na koncert? Od kogo?

\- Od... Od Colina. - Hermiona skłamała po raz kolejny.

\- A dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że od jakiegoś Ślizgona! - Zaśmiała się.

\- Sugerujesz coś? - syknęła Hermiona.

\- Nie. - Ginny wyglądała na zdezorientowaną nagłą zmianą przyjaciółki. - To tylko żart, zwykły żart. Rozumiesz, zielono-srebrna koperta. Zielono-srebrna.

\- Tak, żart... Tak – mruknęła Hermiona i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

Skąd on miał te bilety? Przecież były nie zdobycia dla zwykłego śmiertelnika! Ach, zapomniała, on nie był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem – był Malfoyem. A ona marzyła o tym koncercie od bardzo dawna. Dałaby się pokroić, by móc tam iść. Czy powinna je jednak przyjąć? Czy powinna przyjąć cokolwiek od _Niego_? Babcia mówiła zawsze, że to nieładnie zwracać prezenty. Nie wspominała niestety o tych przeraźliwie drogich i o tych otrzymanych od największych wrogów.

* * *

\- Ja... – zaczęła Hermiona, przystając przy biurku Malfoya i bawiąc się paskiem płaszcza. Dopiero teraz, gdy wychodziła z pracy, udało jej się go zagadnąć. - To nie było potrzebne. - Sięgnęła do swojej torebki.

\- Ależ było – sprzeciwił się Draco, patrząc na nią dziwnie i uśmiechając się lekko. - Poza tym... czy nie słyszałaś, że zwracanie prezentów nie jest w dobrym tonie? Uznaj to za dowód mojej daleko idącej wdzięczności – powiedział bez żadnej zgryźliwości. - A Malfoyowie – dodał – my nie lubimy mieć długów.

\- Dzię... Dziękuję – rzekła Hermiona, rumieniąc się. - To... To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony. - Na jej twarzy zagościł niepewny uśmiech.

\- Chciałem... Chciałem cię... Chciałem cię też przeprosić – Draco wyrzucił z siebie z ogromną trudnością, nagle poważniejąc. - To... To nie było potrzebne. - Zacisnął dłonie na blacie biurka, skupiając na nich wzrok.

\- Nie gniewam się – Gryfonka odparła nieco sztywno, czując się niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. Przecież on nie powinien przepraszać. On nigdy nikogo nie przepraszał. - Ja... Ja już pójdę – powiedziała cicho, cofając się w kierunku wyjścia. - To... To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony – powtórzyła, po raz kolejny uśmiechając się delikatnie, i skinąwszy mu głową, zniknęła za drzwiami.

* * *

\- I właśnie... Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś pójść tam ze mną... Oczywiście to tylko taka luźna propozycja, jeśli masz już jakieś plany, będziesz zajęty...

\- No jasne, że chciałbym – Colin przerwał Hermionie. - Jak mógłbym przepuścić coś takiego? Takie rzeczy zdarzają się raz na kilkanaście lat! Matko, dziewczyno, skąd ty wytrzasnęłaś te bilety? - spytał podekscytowany.

\- Ma się swoje sposoby – odpowiedziała Gryfonka, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś cudowna? - Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował delikatnie. - A kiedy to będzie dokładnie? - Spoważniał, odsuwając ją nagle od siebie.

\- Piętnastego września – odparła Hermiona, przyglądając się badawczo Colinowi.

\- Ach – westchnął chłopak, jakby lekko zdenerwowany.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku – rzekł, na powrót się rozluźniając.

\- Na pewno? – spytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna.

\- Tak, tak. Zrobiło mi się tylko trochę niedobrze. - Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

_Cóż za nieudolne kłamstwo_, pomyślała Hermiona.

* * *

*_Mówił: – Ciekawe, jak to jest tak naprawdę zabić. W rękach trzymać przeznaczenie, jego panem być._ \- fragment piosenki _To nie był film_ zespołu Myslovitz. Kiedy napisałam "tak naprawdę się zabić", mój umysł automatycznie dopowiedział resztę... No i nie mogłam się powstrzymać.


	11. Rozdział 10

\- Dziękuję, że przyjęłaś moje zaproszenie.

\- To dla mnie czysta przyjemność, Mark – rzekła Hermiona, zajmując odsunięte przez mężczyznę krzesło. - Poza tym... Jak mogłabym ci odmówić? Jestem twoją dłużniczką.

\- Nie ty, tylko ten młody Malfoy. On jest moim dłużnikiem. Ale do niego wrócimy później. Teraz powiedz mi, jak się czujesz? Jak ci się układa? - Mark spojrzał na nią z troską.

\- Pytasz jako lekarz czy przyjaciel? - Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Najpierw jako lekarz. – Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Mam problemy ze snem – przyznała szczerze. - Kładę się bardzo zmęczona, a mimo to nie mogę zasnąć. Mnóstwo złych myśli kłębi mi się wtedy w głowie. Rozumiesz, człowiek tak leży bezczynnie, zupełnie sam, nic nie odwraca jego uwagi od zmartwień, więc mimowolnie rozdrapuje stare rany, zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby... - Zapatrzyła się w okno. - A potem... Potem robi mu się niedobrze, serce zaczyna szybciej bić i nie ma mowy o żadnym spaniu. Przewraca się jedynie z boku na bok, bezskutecznie próbując się uspokoić. - Wbiła paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni, czując zalewającą ją bezsilność.

\- Trzeba zatem odwrócić uwagę od tych złych myśli. Masz chyba jakieś radio? Albo telewizor?

\- Nigdy nie byłam zwolenniczką zasypiania z telewizorem. To wbrew prawidłowej higienie snu – odparła Hermiona, krzywiąc się lekko.

\- Ale w twoim przypadku przyczyną bezsenności nie jest nieprawidłowa higiena snu. Większość lekarzy twierdzi, że należy zasypiać w ciszy. Tylko co zrobić, gdy ta cisza okazuje się zbyt męcząca, a żadne wydumane ćwiczenia relaksacyjne nie pomagają? Czasami cisza daje naszym umysłom zbyt duże pole do popisu. Musisz więc ją zagłuszyć. Zagłuszyć ją. Zagłuszyć ciszę. Ciszę zagłuszyć. Zabawne, czyż nie? - Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. - To chyba lepsze niż każdego ranka budzić się ledwo żywa? A do tego wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść? Oczywiście z całym szacunkiem dla wszelkiego rodzaju nieszczęść.

\- No wiesz! - zaczęła, udając oburzenie i rzucając mu bardzo groźne spojrzenie, ale urwała na widok kelnerki zatrzymującej się przy ich stoliku.

\- Wracając do tematu siedmiu nieszczęść... – kontynuował Mark po złożeniu zamówienia. - Wiesz chyba, że żartowałem? Wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie. Może jeszcze nie kwitnąco - zrobił wymowną pauzę, po czym, cmoknąwszy głośno, powiedział: - lecz naprawdę bardzo uroczo. - Pokiwał głową z ogromnym zapałem. - No to teraz nadszedł czas na pytanie od przyjaciela: Jak się czujesz? - Pochylił się nad stolikiem, wbijając w nią czujny wzrok.

\- Zaskakująco dobrze – odrzekła. - Mieszkam z Ginny, znalazłam pracę, czasami wychodzę z domu, nie marnuję całych dni na leżenie w łóżku zakopana pod kołdrą. Nie stronię przesadnie od kontaktu z ludźmi. Uwielbiam swoich małych podopiecznych. I nawet mój współpracownik, którego zdążyłeś poznać, nie jest tak straszny, jak się tego spodziewałam. Jeszcze się nie pozabijaliśmy. To już całkiem dobrze rokuje... A skoro jesteśmy przy Malfoyu... - Zmartwienie odbiło się na twarzy Hermiony. - Chciałam cię przeprosić, że tak nagle, po dwóch miesiącach całkowitego milczenia, zjawiłam się u ciebie praktycznie w środku nocy, bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Ale... Ja po prostu spanikowałam. Malfoy... On nigdy o nic mnie nie prosił, więc wiedziałam, że skoro zwrócił się do mnie, sprawa musiała być poważna. A potem... Potem przypomniałam sobie jeszcze, że czasami choćby kilka minut może zaważyć na czyimś życiu... Stwierdziłam, że nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia...

\- To nie ty powinnaś przepraszać – Mark delikatnie przerwał dziewczynie, obserwując uważnie jej coraz bledszą twarz i trzęsące się ręce. - To ja powinienem przeprosić. Zachowałem się jak ostatni dupek. - Westchnął głęboko. - Kiedy zobaczyłem tego młodego Malfoya... Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą i nie mogłem się opanować. Przez kilka sekund myślałem wręcz, że to jakiś głupi żart. Nawet nie wiesz, jak podobny jest do swojego ojca. To niemalże identyczna kopia Lucjusza z moich szkolnych czasów. - Prychnął pogardliwie. - Jak zapewne się domyślasz, nigdy nie łączyły nas przyjazne stosunki – rzucił gorzko, a Hermiona już wiedziała, że ojciec Dracona niewątpliwie zaliczał się do powodów, dla których Mark odciął się od świata czarodziejów. - Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że Narcyza Black została jego żoną... - mruknął z rozrzewnieniem.

\- Jaka... Jaka ona była? - spytała Hermiona, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości.

\- Na pewno nie była zła. - Zawiesił na chwilę głos, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać myśli w słowa. - Była naiwna. O tak, naiwna. Bez żadnych sprzeciwów poddawała się odwiecznym schematom. Nie potrafiła się wydostać spod wpływów siostry... I bynajmniej nie chodzi mi o Andromedę. Ale Narcyza... Narcyza nigdy nie powiedziała nikomu nic złego. Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie chciała nikogo skrzywdzić. Z pewnością... Z pewnością nie była zła.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała przy biurku, przygotowując zadanie domowe dla swoich podopiecznych, gdy Malfoy podszedł do niej i powiedział:

\- Mogłabyś... Mogłabyś mi w czymś pomóc?

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i z lekkim niedowierzaniem spojrzała na chłopaka.

\- Eee... - bąknęła. - Jasne – rzekła w końcu niepewnie. - W czym?

\- Ministerstwo złoży tutaj wizytację... Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby im udowodnić, że się zmieniłem, że to całe przedsięwzięcie – zatoczył ręką koło – przynosi pożądane efekty. - Starał się brzmieć nonszalancko.

\- A przynosi? - wyparowała Hermiona, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Draco zacisnął szczękę.

\- Zapomnij, nie było pytania – rzucił i ruszył w stronę swojego stanowiska.

\- Zaczekaj – zwróciła się do niego. - Pomogę ci. - Zdziwienie odbiło się na twarzy chłopaka. - Tylko że teraz jestem zajęta. Może... Może pójdziemy po pracy do kawiarni? - Draco zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jej propozycję. - Och, nie, nieważne, to głupi pomysł. My? Razem w kawiarni? - mruknęła Hermiona, spuszczając głowę i nerwowo poprawiając zagięty brzeg kartki.

\- Nie, dlaczego? To wcale nie taki głupi pomysł. – Jego mina mówiła jednak coś zupełnie innego. - Więc po pracy, tak?

\- Tak – przytaknęła nadal nieprzekonana dziewczyna.

* * *

\- Okropna pogoda – powiedziała Hermiona, składając parasol. Zaczęła zdejmować płaszcz, a Draco natychmiast podszedł do niej, by przytrzymać okrycie. - Dziękuję – rzuciła speszona, nie spodziewając się po nim takiego zachowania. - Więc... może zaczniemy od tego, że wyjaśnisz mi, o co dokładnie chodzi w tej wizytacji? - Rozejrzała się po przytulnym wnętrzu małej mugolskiej kawiarni, w której mimo wczesnej pory dnia panował półmrok, po czym usadowiła się wygodnie na odsuniętym przez Malfoya krześle.

\- Jak zapewne się domyślasz, jestem pod stałą kontrolą ministerstwa. Jeden fałszywy krok i wsadzą mnie do Azkabanu – tłumaczył chłopak, a dziewczyna z lubością przyglądała się jego przystojnej twarzy. Wodziła wzrokiem od jego niespotykanie jasnych, zmrużonych teraz, oczu do pełnych ust, raz po raz zaciskających się nerwowo. - Chcą wiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście się zmieniłem, czy... naprawdę przeszedłem na lepszą stronę i... jak to szło? - zastanawiał się. - Ach! Czy nie stanowię zagrożenia dla tej odrodzonej magicznej społeczności. - Prychnął pogardliwie, a Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała się przed zadaniem mu nurtującego ją pytania. - Wizytacja będzie jedną z form skontrolowania moich... postępów. Nie wiem, jak ma to wyglądać, nie wiem, jak w ten sposób mnie sprawdzą, ale wiem na pewno, że muszę dobrze wypaść, bo nie chcę, nie, ja po prostu _nie mogę_ trafić do więzienia. - Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego.

\- Coś mi wpadło do głowy – szepnęła Hermiona po złożeniu zamówienia. - A gdyby... Gdyby tak zorganizować przedstawienie? - zaczęła z zapałem.

\- Przedstawienie? - spytał Draco, unosząc brwi.

\- Tak, przedstawienie. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Przedstawienie, w którym grałyby dzieci. Na podstawie jakiejś mugolskiej bajki. _Kopciuszek_, _Śpiąca królewna_, _Kot w butach_, _Czerwony Kapturek_, _Kubuś Puchatek_, jest w czym wybierać.

\- Słyszałem tylko o tym ostatnim – rzekł szczerze chłopak.

\- Takie przedstawienie zdecydowanie świadczyłoby na twoją korzyść. Po pierwsze, wykazałbyś zdolności organizacyjne, a po drugie, byłby to niezbity dowód na brak jakichkolwiek uprzedzeń względem mugoli. Mugolska bajka i czystokrwisty czarodziej? Któż by pomyślał. Do tego bezproblemowa współpraca z mugolaczką. Nie powinni mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń.

\- Granger – powiedział, uśmiechając się szelmowsko - niechętnie to zrobię, ale muszę ci przyznać, że jesteś genialna.

Hermiona poczuła, jak na policzki wpływa jej rumieniec.

* * *

\- Granger – zaczął zachrypniętym głosem Draco, gdy już mieli się rozstać – dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Hermiona omiotła go spojrzeniem i spytała:

\- Szczerze?

\- Szczerze - przytaknął, przejeżdżając dłonią po wilgotnych włosach. Stali w ślepym zaułku, oboje zakryci parasolami, wsłuchując się w bębniące o tkaninę krople deszczu.

\- Nie wiem – odparła cicho, nagle smutniejąc i uciekając wzrokiem w bok. - Nie wiem, dlaczego ci pomagam. Ale... nie potrafię ci nie pomagać.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała Hermiona:

\- Skoro mamy chwilę szczerości, kolej na moje pytanie i na twoją szczerą odpowiedź. Dlaczego przeszedłeś na naszą stronę? - powiedziała, tym razem patrząc mu hardo w oczy.

\- Zapewne powinienem teraz wyjawić, że przeżyłem wewnętrzną przemianę, że któregoś dnia zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że podążam złą ścieżką – mówił, uśmiechając się do Hermiony ironicznie. Jego twarz na powrót zamieniła się w maskę wyrażającą jedynie pogardę. - Jednak nie. Rzeczywistość jest taka, że zrobiłem to wyłącznie dla matki, za jej namową. - Wzruszył niedbale ramionami, lecz dziewczyna wiedziała, że chłopak mijał się z prawdą.

\- Malfoy, kogo chcesz oszukać? - wyszeptała. - I dlaczego tak bardzo boisz się, że ktoś mógłby posądzić cię o jakąkolwiek dobroć? Co w tym takiego strasznego? Przybierasz tylko ciągle tę swoją wystudiowaną pozę, zakładasz maskę i starasz się nie okazywać uczuć, nie zdradzać się z niczym. Praktycznie nigdy nie jesteś sobą. Bo przecież tak naprawdę nie jesteś bezgranicznie zły, czyż nie? Widziałam, jak patrzyłeś na swoją matkę. Nikt bezgranicznie zły nie patrzy z taką troską na drugą osobę. - Uśmiechnęła się posępnie i nim Draco zdążył się odezwać, aportowała się pod drzwi mieszkania.

* * *

Ze złości kopnął leżący nieopodal kamień.

\- Cholerna Granger – zaklął i znowu, gdyż zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej, odniósł wrażenie, że maska zaczyna go uwierać, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Odsunął parasol i spojrzał w niebo, czując pierwsze zbawienne krople deszczu na swojej twarzy, oczyszczające go ze wszelkich zahamowań. Ruszył przed siebie, delektując się tym ulotnym, tak obcym poczuciem wolności. Nie był pewien, czy to deszcz, czy jego łzy. Kiedy płakał po raz ostatni? W szóstej klasie? Czy na pogrzebie ojca? Nie, przecież na pogrzebie ojca kontrolowanie emocji miał już opanowane do perfekcji.

_Ciężko mi_, po raz pierwszy przyznał się przed sobą, myśląc o chorej matce,_ tak diabelnie ciężko_. I nagle poczuł się stary, zmęczony, chociaż nie skończył jeszcze nawet dwudziestu lat.

Chciałby, tak bardzo chciałby zrobić coś zgodnego ze swoimi głęboko skrywanymi przekonaniami. Ale w co tak naprawdę wierzył? Sam już nie wiedział. W wyższość czystokrwistych czarodziei nad mugolakami? Nie, w to nie wierzył od dawna. Jednak to, że w to nie wierzył, nie oznaczało, że był gotowy do przyznania się do błędu.

* * *

Gdy tylko znalazła się przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania, zniknęło jej opanowanie, a wróciły drżące dłonie i rozbiegane spojrzenie. Weszła do przedpokoju, ciągle widząc przed oczami zawziętą minę Malfoya, jego usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę i przygarbione ramiona. Nie odczuwała już do niego nienawiści. Wiedziała, że wszelkie złośliwości, wszystkie te ciosy poniżej pasa są tylko marną próbą zatrzymania przeszłości, zatrzymania starego porządku rzeczy, chociaż ten zagubiony chłopak nawet w niego nie wierzył. Ale nie znał niczego innego, a rodowa duma zabraniała mu przyznać się do błędu.

\- Hermiono. - Głos Ginny wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia.

\- Cześć, Ginny. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, rozpinając płaszcz.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczęła uroczyście. Hermiona spojrzała na nią bystro.

\- Jesteś w ciąży? - rzuciła podekscytowana. - Mogę zostać matką chrzestną?! Proszę, proszę, proszę.

\- Na Merlina, nie jestem w ciąży – zaprzeczyła Ginny, chichocząc cicho. - Po prostu dostałam pracę. Nareszcie!

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę. - Hermiona uścisnęła mocno dziewczynę.

\- Hermiono, bo połamiesz mi żebra – wydyszała rudowłosa. - Poza tym jeszcze nie wiesz, gdzie będę pracować. W Lodziarni Floriana Fortescue! – wykrzyknęła uradowana, a Hermiona pokiwała głową. - Po śmierci Floriana lodziarnię przejął jego kuzyn i postanowił rozszerzyć działalność. Zajmę się pieczeniem tortów! A w międzyczasie wznowię treningi quidditcha.

\- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. - Hermiona po raz kolejny przytuliła przyjaciółkę. - Jak dobrze, że dzisiaj piątek! Musimy uczcić twój sukces. Le Chat Noir? - spytała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Najpierw Nora! Obiecałam mamie, że wpadniemy.

* * *

Stali w kącie sali, w której jak co piątek odbywała się potańcówka. Żadne z nich nie było trzeźwe.

\- Muszę wracać – zaczął Ron. - Rozumiecie, Lavender nie czuje się zbyt dobrze, a nie chcę zostawiać jej samej.

\- Tsiaa, cały czas nie czuje się zbyt dobrze – Ginny mruknęła pod nosem, przewracając oczami, na co Harry szturchnął ją w bok.

\- Coś mówiłaś, Ginewro? - syknął jej brat, akcentując ostatnie słowo.

\- Chyba się przesłyszałeś, Ronaldzie – odpowiedziała zarumieniona Ginny.

\- Jak dzieci – podsumowała Hermiona, wzdychając głośno.

* * *

Palił papierosa, opierając się o ścianę małego pomieszczenia, magicznie odgrodzonego od głównej sali. Był pijany. Niczego nie potrzebował bardziej, niż zalać się w trupa. I uciec. Uciec choć na chwilę.

Wodził błędnym wzrokiem po tańczących parach, aż natrafił na Granger, otoczoną przez swoich przyjaciół, Łasicę, jego równie rudą siostrę i Bliznowatego. Mimo że dziewczyna się uśmiechała, ciągłe rozglądanie się i dotykanie blizny biegnącej przez szyję, a później niknącej pod materiałem sukienki zdradzało jej nerwowość.

\- Wyzwanie – powiedział do stojącego obok Blaise'a. Właśnie rozpoczynali swoją ulubioną grę ze szkolnych czasów.

\- Wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie – powtórzył Draco.

Blaise uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Widzisz Granger? - spytał przyjaciela.

\- Gdzie? - odparł chłopak, udając, że wcześniej wcale jej nie zauważył.

\- Tam, w rogu sali. - Blaise machnął ręką w kierunku dziewczyny i jej kompanów.

\- Widzę – rzucił Draco.

\- Więc... - zawahał się. - Masz tam iść i poprosić ją do tańca. A przy tym nie zostać rozszarpanym na strzępy przez Pottera i Weasleya.

\- To wszystko? - prychnął Draco. - Zabini, jesteś w coraz gorszej formie – powiedział z naganą w głosie i ruszył w stronę Hermiony.

* * *

Czuła się nieswojo. Jakby ktoś bacznie ją obserwował. Skierowała głowę w prawą stronę i wtedy go zobaczyła. Sunącego przez tłum i wbijającego w nią nieco zamglony, lecz nadal czujny wzrok. Był wysoki, postawny i przystojny. Zganiła siebie za tę myśl i odwróciła się do przyjaciół.

_To przecież Malfoy. Nie gap się na niego. Choćby nie wiem, jak dobrze wyglądał w tym garniturze, to nadal tylko Mafloy._

* * *

Zaszumiało mu w głowie. Chyba oszalał. Musiał być okropnie pijany. Na trzeźwo nigdy nie zdobyłby się na to, żeby podejść do Granger i poprosić ją do tańca. A może przesadzał? Przecież to tylko Granger, ten cały taniec to jedynie chora zabawa Blaise'a, to kolejna próba upokorzenia dziewczyny. A może...? A może on tak naprawdę tego chciał? Może to spełnienie jego najskrytszych fantazji? Chciał z nią zatańczyć, chciał jej dotknąć, poczuć, upewnić się, że jest taka sama jak on, że wcale nie jest gorsza.

\- Zatańczysz? - Zatrzymał się przed nią i wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, rumieniąc się natychmiast. Wyglądała tak niewinnie, tak... ładnie.

* * *

\- Hermiono, spław tego palanta, zanim porachuję mu kości – warknął Ron, przysuwając się bliżej dziewczyny i osłaniając ją w obronnym geście.

Co miała zrobić? Zatańczyć z Malfoyem? To zapewne z jego strony tylko mało zabawny żart, ale babcia... babcia powiedziała jej kiedyś, że to brzydko odmawiać, kiedy ktoś prosi do tańca. Kimkolwiek by ten ktoś nie był.

\- Z przyjemnością – odparła, kłamiąc jak z nut.

\- No, słyszałeś, co Hermiona powiedziała – zaczął Ron – więc teraz... Czekaj, co ty powiedziałaś? - Chłopak zrobił się czerwony. - Chyba nie zatańczysz z tą fretką?! - Wykrzywił usta w grymasie.

\- Ron... – rzuciła jedynie, podając drżącą dłoń Malfoyowi i zostawiając trzech osłupiałych przyjaciół samym sobie.

* * *

Znajdowali się z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń jej przyjaciół, do których na pożegnanie uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Wszystko poszło łatwiej, niż myślał. Zgodziła się praktycznie od razu. Czuł jej drobną dłoń opartą na jego ramieniu, czuł, jak drży pod dotykiem jego ręki, obejmującej ją w talii. Nie patrzyła mu w twarz, z nabożnym skupieniem studiowała poszetkę w górnej kieszeni jego marynarki.

\- W co ty grasz, Malfoy? - szepnęła nagle, przerywając ciszę i podnosząc błyszczące oczy.

\- Czy zawsze muszę w coś grać? - odparł, starając się brzmieć szczerze.

\- Nie jestem głupia. - Spuściła wzrok.

Chciał jej wyznać, że przecież w nic nie gra, że to wszystko dzieje się tylko dlatego, że pragnął poprosić ją do tańca, że nie mógł się powstrzymać, że... Ale to przecież nie była prawda.

* * *

Tańczył dobrze. O tak, tańczył bardzo dobrze, chociaż był pijany. Poruszał się z gracją, delikatnie prowadząc. Jego umiejętności sprawiały, że stresowała się jeszcze bardziej. Bała się, że źle wypadnie, że nastąpi mu zaraz na stopę, a on zaniesie się głośnym śmiechem i odwracając się do wszystkich ludzi, krzyknie: _Widzicie, ona wcale nie potrafi tańczyć!_

\- Czy zawsze muszę w coś grać? - powtórzył zachrypniętym głosem, jakby tylko do siebie samego. I nagle, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręczie. Z głośnika poleciały pierwsze dźwięki dobrze znanej im powolnej melodii. Pierwsze dźwięki ich piosenki*.

* * *

I znowu serce biło mu jak oszalałe, policzki zaczęły go palić, a koszula wydała mu się nieznośnie ciasna. Nim zdążył się powstrzymać, ucałował jej dłoń.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał spierzchniętymi ustami, rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie.

* * *

Nim zdążyła się powstrzymać, wyciągnęła palce, by dotknąć jego twarzy. Ale Malfoya już nie było. Przedzierał się przez tłum, kierując się do wyjścia.

* * *

* Simon &amp; Garfunkel - The sound of silence


	12. Rozdział 11

\- Ginny – zaczęła nieśmiało Hermiona. - Na pewno myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Może Harry wolałby...

\- Hermiono – przerwała jej dziewczyna, ostatnim machnięciem różdżki stawiając na trawie ogromny stół. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to dobry pomysł i Harry bez wątpienia to doceni? Tu jest tak pięknie. – Rozejrzała się, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jak komukolwiek mogłoby się tu nie spodobać? Poza tym myślę, że Harry'ego ucieszy cokolwiek, co odbędzie się bez rozgłosu. Bardzo się zdenerwował, kiedy John Adams, wiesz, ten młody karierowicz z ministerstwa, powiedział mu o planach dotyczących wielkiej uroczystości na jego cześć. Harry wykrzyczał mu wtedy prosto w twarz, że chce spędzić urodziny z najbliższymi i nie zamierza uczestniczyć w tym całym ministerialnym cyrku.

\- Biedny Harry – wyszeptała Hermiona, ze współczuciem kiwając głową.

\- Czasami nie radzi sobie z tym wszystkim, co się stało i co dalej się wokół niego dzieje. – Ginny westchnęła ciężko, poważniejąc nagle. - Zresztą nie tylko on ma problemy. Moja mama... - urwała, przygryzając wargę. - Dobrze jej zrobi chwila odpoczynku od Nory. Tam nie sposób uciec od wspomnień.

\- Jeśli chcesz o czymś porozmawiać, wygadać się... - rzekła Hermiona, z troską obserwując zmartwioną przyjaciółkę.

\- Nie, jest w porządku, naprawdę – zaprzeczyła niezbyt przekonująco Ginny.

\- Nie zmuszam cię do zwierzeń, ale wiesz, że zawsze będę gotowa cię wysłuchać i pomóc na tyle, na ile dam radę.

\- Wiem, oczywiście, że wiem - przytaknęła, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Czekaj. - Spojrzała bystro na Hermionę. - A Colin? Zaprosiłaś Colina?

\- Nie, nie zaprosiłam go – odparła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. - To w końcu urodziny Harry'ego...

\- Przecież Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko! - zapewniła Ginny.

\- Ja... To nie chodzi tylko o to – wymamrotała Hermiona. - Obiecałam sobie kiedyś, że pokażę to miejsce... podzielę się nim jedynie z ludźmi naprawdę dla mnie wyjątkowymi, a Colin... Nie jestem pewna, czy spełnia te kryteria. Wolę... wolę być ostrożna. Czy to nie głupie? - Zawstydzona, wbiła wzrok w swoje drobne poobdzierane dłonie.

\- Hermiono, to... to takie kochane. - Na twarzy rudowłosej odbiła się radość.

\- Ginny, skąd wiedziałaś, że Harry to ten jedyny? - spytała niespodziewanie dziewczyna, czujnie przyglądając się przyjaciółce.

\- Ja... - zawahała się zaskoczona Ginny. - Takie rzeczy się chyba po prostu wie. Czuje się je całym sobą. Harry... On jest częścią mnie. Nie wyobrażam sobie... Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. - Wzdrygnęła się. - Z nim... Z nim wszystko jest łatwiejsze. Razem dajemy jakoś radę przebrnąć przez przeszłość, przez dręczące nas koszmary. To, jaką mnie widzisz na co dzień, zawdzięczam tylko jemu. Chyba nie brzmię jak kobieta wyzwolona... - Zachichotała nerwowo.

\- Nie, to mi brzmi jak miłość.

* * *

Siedzieli na ławce, Hermiona w środku, a Harry i Ron po jej bokach. Ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca ślizgały się po ich twarzach. Na ustach każdego z nich gościł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nawet pogoda dzisiaj dopisała – rzucił Harry, przysłaniając oczy ręką i rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Nawet pogoda – przytaknęła dziewczyna.

\- To był genialny pomysł, Hermiono – przyznał Ron, szturchając ją delikatnie w żebra. - Nie pamiętam już, kiedy czułem się tak beztrosko, tak... jak kiedyś. Czy wam też wydaje się czasami, że to wszystko wydarzyło się milion lat temu? - powiedział nagle, zwracając się w stronę przyjaciół.

\- Mnie wydaje się czasami niemożliwe, żeby to wszystko było prawdziwe, żeby to wszystko naprawdę się wydarzyło. Zupełnie jakby to był wymysł mojej wyobraźni. Bo czy coś tak brutalnego, tak przerażająco nieludzkiego może być prawdziwe? - rzekła cicho Hermiona.

\- Ja... Czasami, gdy budzę się w nocy, jestem przekonany, że to wszystko wcale się jeszcze nie skończyło, a nasza wygrana to sen, piękny, ale tylko sen. Tak – westchnął Harry. - Czasami teraźniejszość wydaje mi się snem.

\- Jak dobrze was mieć – wyszeptała dziewczyna, ściskając mocno dłonie swoich przyjaciół. Przysuwając się bliżej Hermiony, Harry i Ron odpowiedzieli jej tym samym. Nie potrzebowali już więcej słów.

* * *

To był przyjemny sen. Jej mama życzyła Harry'emu sto lat, po czym, uśmiechnąwszy się do niej ciepło, ruszyła, by pomóc Molly w rozkładaniu talerzy. Jej tata rozmawiał o czymś z rozentuzjazmowanym panem Weasley, a gdy poczuł na sobie jej wzrok, pomachał do niej dłonią. Fred i George jak zwykle drażnili się ze swoją młodszą siostrą. Z kolei Ron słuchał szepczącej mu do ucha Lavender i obejmował ją opiekuńczo ramieniem.

Hermiona już zamierzała podejść do swojej mamy i powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo ją kocha, gdyż odniosła niepokojące wrażenie, że dawno tego nie robiła, kiedy do jej świadomości przedarło się natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, chcąc zatrzymać rozmywający się obraz. Niecierpliwy gość nie dawał jednak za wygraną.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i przetarła zaspane oczy. Powolnym krokiem ruszyła do przedpokoju, poprawiając zmiętą koszulkę i bez chwili zastanowienia otworzyła drzwi. Przed nią stał Draco Malfoy, a jego usta wykrzywiał brzydki grymas. Hermiona poczuła, że się rumieni i skąpy strój zaczyna jej nagle przeszkadzać.

\- Powiedziałaś – warknął chłopak, wchodząc do mieszkania bez zaproszenia.

\- C-co? - wyjąkała zdziwiona.

\- Nie udawaj głupiej – syknął, zbliżając się do niej. Jego przenikliwe oczy lśniły niezdrowym blaskiem.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – wymamrotała.

\- Nie potrafiłaś trzymać tej swojej brudnej, szlamowatej buzi na kłódkę! - krzyknął, uderzając pięścią w ścianę.

Hermiona mimowolnie skrzywiła się na dźwięk jego słów.

\- Malfoy – zaczęła stanowczo, nerwowo zaciskając ręce – naprawdę sądzisz, że mogłabym cokolwiek powiedzieć? Że chlapię jęzorem na prawo i lewo? - Jej wątła sympatia względem Malfoya ulatniała się w zastraszającym tempie. - Jak w ogóle – wciągnęła głośno powietrze – masz czelność tu przychodzić i mnie obrażać? Po tym, co zrobiłam, rzeczywiście myślisz, że komukolwiek powiedziałabym o twojej matce?! Wynoś się stąd! – wrzasnęła.

\- Co się tu dzieje? - spytała Ginny, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju i celując różdżką w chłopaka.

\- Nic – rzuciła zdenerwowana Hermiona. - Już nic. - Otworzyła szeroko drzwi, czekając, aż Malfoy się ruszy.

\- To musiałaś być ty. Nikt inny o niej nie wie – dodał, jakby chcąc podkreślić, że wcale z nią jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać* – rzuciła dziewczyna i z impetem zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi. - Ja... - urwała, trzęsąc się. - Ja... - Oczy zaszły jej łzami.

Ginny podeszła do przyjaciółki i poprowadziła ją w stronę kanapy.

\- O co tu chodzi? Co w naszym mieszkaniu robił Malfoy?

\- To długa historia.

\- Mamy czas. - Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ja... nic ci nie mówiłam, bo po prostu obiecałam sobie, że nikomu o tym nie powiem, ale teraz... teraz chyba mogę już powiedzieć. - Hermiona oplotła kolana rękoma. - Matka Malfoya... Ona miała problemy, a on nie wiedział, jak jej pomóc. I wszystko się tak złożyło, że Narcyza wylądowała u Marka.

\- U Marka? - powtórzyła rudowłosa. - Ach, to o takich problemach mówisz. - Ginny zasępiła się.

\- No i najwyraźniej ktoś poza nami dowiedział się o tym, w jakim stanie ona jest – kontynuowała dziewczyna. - I ja naprawdę rozumiem, że on mógł być zły, że mogłam być jego główną podejrzaną... Ale jak mógł znowu nazwać mnie... Rozumiesz? - Zamknęła oczy, a na jej twarzy odbił się smutek. - Zrobiło mi się najzwyczajniej w świecie przykro. Liczyłam na to, że może teraz, po tym wszystkim, to, skąd pochodzę, przestanie mieć znaczenie. Chociaż do pewnego stopnia. Dawał takie mylne znaki... Przeprosił mnie, podziękował za pomoc, poprosił mnie do tańca – szeptała. - Wydawało mi się, że może zdał sobie sprawę, że ta cała paplanina o wyższości czarodziei nad mugolami to jeden wielki stek bzdur. Bo to stek bzdur, prawda? Ginny, powiedz?! - Odwróciła się gwałtownie do przyjaciółki, potrzebując zapewnienia.

\- Przecież wiesz, że to stek bzdur – zapewniła bez wahania Ginny.

\- Wiem, ale czasami w to nie wierzę – mruknęła z rezygnacją Hermiona. - Dla Malfoya... Dla niego nie ma już chyba nadziei.

* * *

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego mu pomogłaś, ale muszę przyznać, że ten artykuł w _Proroku_ jest... okropny. - Ginny z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową. - I te zdjęcia. Matka Malfoya wygląda na nich jak duch. Im dłużej się na nią patrzę, tym bardziej mi jej szkoda.

Hermiona rzuciła okiem w stronę gazety. „Wariatka czy czyst... zimnokrwista aktorka?" - głosił podpis, a pod nim znajdowała się fotografia, na której Draco podtrzymywał potykającą się właśnie Narcyzę. Kobieta, choć nadal bardzo piękna, wyraźnie się postarzała i wychudła.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego mu pomogłam? - spytała cicho Hermiona. - Widzisz, jak na nią patrzy? - Wskazała dłonią na chłopaka. - On ją naprawdę kocha. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Czy komuś takiemu można odmówić pomocy? Na dodatek komuś, kogo nigdy nie podejrzewałabyś o taką troskę? Wydaje mi się, że nie można.

Ginny westchnęła głośno.

\- Jak podłym trzeba być, żeby napisać taki artykuł? - wyszeptała, przerzucając następne strony Proroka i z konsternacją przyglądając się chorej kobiecie.

* * *

Blaise, wyszedłszy z kominka, otrzepał swoje szaty i zajął miejsce przy biurku naprzeciwko Dracona.

\- Będziemy tu siedzieć? - mruknął, rozglądając się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu, którego ściany od góry do dołu pokrywały półki z książkami.

\- Tak jest, będziemy tu siedzieć – odparł Draco, a jego twarz nadal pozostawała ukryta w cieniu.

\- Znowu wracamy do fazy „nie chce mi się żyć, mam ochotę uciec przed światem, więc zamykam się w bibliotece i spędzam całe dnie w tych ciemnościach"? - spytał Blaise z kpiną w głosie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy tak nie było – warknął Malfoy, pochylając się nad biurkiem i zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Tak? A kogo musiałem wyciągać stąd siłą? O kogo tak bardzo martwiła się Narcyza?

Draco na powrót ukrył swoją twarz w cieniu. Blaise wiedział, że jego przyjaciel z trudem panuje nad sobą. Każde wspomnienie tamtego feralnego okresu doprowadzało go do furii.

\- Domyślasz się, kto to mógł być? - zmienił temat.

\- Nie – odparł chłopak i westchnął głęboko, przecierając palcami podkrążone oczy. - Ale to na pewno nie Granger.

\- Naprawdę ją podejrzewałeś? - prychnął Blaise. - Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła? Czy znasz kogoś bardziej uczciwego niż ona?

\- A co z ciebie nagle taki obrońca uciśnionej Granger? - rzucił zirytowany Draco.

\- Przez rok byliśmy razem Prefektami Naczelnymi i poznałem ją na tyle dobrze, żeby zaręczyć ci, że najprawdopodobniej nie spotkasz w życiu nikogo bardziej uczciwego i skorego do pomocy niż ona. Zresztą sam się chyba o tym przekonałeś. O nie – powiedział nagle, widząc cień, który przemknął przez twarz Dracona. - Nazwałeś ją szlamą... Naprawdę nazwałeś ją szlamą? Znowu? Malfoy, czy ty kiedykolwiek dorośniesz? Jeśli chcesz ją dręczyć, proszę bardzo, ale, na Slytherina, rób to w bardziej subtelny sposób! Twojego wizerunku nie może teraz zakłócić żadna skaza. Nie możesz teraz wykonać żadnego fałszywego ruchu, bo gra toczy się o twoją wolność, a niektórzy tylko czekają, aż powinie ci się noga.

\- Skończyłeś? - przerwał mu Draco, udając znudzenie.

\- Nie, nie skończyłem. Masz szczęście, że to Granger. Kiedy zobaczy ten artykuł w Proroku, od razu zmięknie jej serce i nie puści pary z ust. Poza tym... Czy ty naprawdę nadal wierzysz w te głupoty o czystości krwi? Wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz być jak twój...

\- Ostrzegam cię, jedno słowo za dużo, a...

\- A co? Co mi zrobisz?

Zapadła cisza.

\- Podejrzewasz kogoś jeszcze? - odezwał się po chwili Blaise, znowu zmieniając temat.

\- Nie, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto to może być – odparł sztywno Draco. - Ale jeśli się dowiem... nie ręczę za siebie – wymamrotał. - Ktoś siedział w tych cholernych krzakach zaraz przy bramie, rozumiesz to? - prychnął. - Nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, że ktoś mógłby się tam ukrywać. Jak można...

\- Nie sądzę, abyśmy dysponowali prawem do zadawania takich pytań – rzucił Blaise, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. - Pamiętasz, co robiliśmy dwa lata temu?

\- Odpieprz się, Zabini – warknął chłopak.

\- Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że cię nie znam. Z jednej strony potrafisz panować nad każdym słowem, każdym najmniejszym gestem, a z drugiej zdarza się, że działasz jak jakiś niedoświadczony młokos. Do tego jeszcze ten cały Weltschmerz, czy jak to się tam zwało ...

\- Odpieprz się – powtórzył zniecierpliwionym tonem Draco i odsunął się od biurka tak, że Blaise znowu nie widział jego twarzy.

\- Jak chcesz. - Wstał i ruszył w stronę kominka, obiecując sobie, że wróci tu za kilka godzin.

* * *

\- Jest trochę gorzej – odezwał się Mark, a Draco na dźwięk tego jednego słowa, którego tak bardzo nie chciał usłyszeć, zacisnął nerwowo szczęki. - Jednak to dość normalne w pierwszej fazie leczenia, więc ten stan powinien niedługo minąć. Ale to nie o tym miałem zamiar z tobą rozmawiać. - Mężczyzna spojrzał ostro na chłopaka. - Bardzo zaciekawiła mnie wiadomość od Hermiony. Udzielając jedynie zdawkowych wyjaśnień, poprosiła, żebym wybaczył ci wszelkie potencjalne nieuprzejmości. Na szczęście Ginny nie była już tak oszczędna w słowach i bez wahania wytłumaczyła mi, o co chodzi. Jeśli jeszcze raz ważysz się w jakikolwiek sposób ubliżyć Hermionie... - urwał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała pogarda. - Traktuję ją jak córkę, więc jeśli jeszcze raz zachowasz się w stosunku do niej jak najpospolitszy dupek i ja się o tym dowiem, porozmawiamy zupełnie inaczej.

Draco zdławił przekleństwo. Miał taką ochotę zmazać to lekceważenie wypisane na twarzy Marka jednym celnym ciosem. Poczuł w palcach delikatne mrowienie.

\- Zupełnie jak ojciec – mruknął pod nosem mężczyzna.

\- Jak śmiesz wspominać mojego ojca? - wycedził chłopak przez zęby.

\- Znałem twojego ojca dość dobrze i mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś do niego bardzo podobny. Dwa takie same, zaprogramowane na eksterminację mugoli, potwory – prychnął.

Draco ściągnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- To wszystko, co miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć? - wykrztusił.

\- Prawie. Musisz skontaktować się z Andromedą. Twoją ciotką – dodał Mark, widząc niepewny wzrok chłopaka. - I umówić mnie z nią na spotkanie. Zrobiłbym to sam, ale... nie potrafię się powstrzymać przed zleceniem ci tego zadania. Z pewnością z ogromną ochotą odnowisz... nawiążesz nowe rodzinne kontakty. - Zaśmiał się szyderczo.

Dracona dobijała ta bezbronność. Cały czas był skazany na pomoc innych, był zależny od innych ludzi. Od ludzi, którzy go nienawidzili. Musiał milczeć, dławić w sobie te wszystkie słowa, które miał dla nich przygotowane. I czy naprawdę był aż tak podobny do ojca? Kiedyś oddałby wszystko, żeby usłyszeć takie stwierdzenie, ale teraz... czy nadal chciał być podobny do ojca?

* * *

Hermiona przyszła do pracy jeszcze wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Od razu skierowała swoje kroki do łazienki na parterze. Gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, zobaczyła Dracona Malfoya. On jej nie zauważył. Stał do niej tyłem, pochylony nad umywalką. Rozczochrane włosy przysłaniały jego zamknięte oczy. Krawat miał rozluźniony pod szyją, a rękawy czarnej koszuli podwinięte. W tym obrazie było coś przerażająco przygnębiającego, a zarazem pięknego. Malfoy zdawał się taki bezbronny, taki smutny, taki... nieszczęśliwy. Hermiona chciała się wycofać niezauważona, ale chłopak, słysząc szmer, otworzył oczy i spojrzał w lustro niewidzącym wzrokiem. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że ktoś go obserwuje. Momentalnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie.

\- Granger, nie nauczyli cię pukać? - warknął, odwracając się do niej.

\- Ja... Myślałam, że jeszcze cię nie ma. Z reguły przychodzisz dużo później. Wszystko w porządku? - spytała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Malfoy budził w niej takie mieszane uczucia... Z jednej strony, kiedy przypomniała sobie o wczorajszym dniu, miała ochotę go przekląć, a z drugiej strony... Chłopak był wyraźnie zagubiony.

\- Tak – odparł natychmiast. - Nie – wyszeptał za moment, z rezygnacją spoglądając na swoje dłonie. - Nic nie jest w porządku. Ale człowiek jest podły, do wszystkiego przywyka** – rzucił gorzko.

\- Jeśli mogę w czymś pomóc... - zaczęła dziewczyna, nieświadomie robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Dracona.

\- Granger, po tym, co wczoraj powiedziałem, nadal chcesz mi pomóc? - rzekł z niedowierzaniem.

\- To przez ten cytat ze _Zbrodni i kary_. - Zaśmiała się nerwowo. - A tak naprawdę – westchnęła – to sama nie rozumiem, dlaczego ci pomagam. Jesteś takim wrednym, bezwzględnym dupkiem, ale... kochasz swoją matkę. I to chyba wystarczy. Jej, Malfoy, ty się rumienisz. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Co? Ja? - wymamrotał.

\- Tak, Malfoy, zarumieniłeś się... - Chłopak niecierpliwie przejechał dłonią po zaczerwienionych policzkach. - Powiedz mi, w czym mam pomóc.

\- Muszę się skontaktować z Andromedą.

\- Tonks?

\- Tonks.

\- Da się załatwić – odparła z uśmiechem, po chwili jednak, gdy w myślach zobaczyła ich piątkowy taniec, uśmiech jej zbladł i tym razem to ona się zarumieniła. Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Wpatrywali się w siebie i żadne z nich nie odważyło się oderwać wzroku. Hermionie zrobiło się gorąco, Malfoy poczuł, jak pocą mu się dłonie. I nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby Granger urodziła się w czarodziejskiej rodzinie, jak wyglądałyby teraz ich relacje. Powiódł oczami po jej ładnie wykrojonych ustach, a Hermiona, świadoma jego spojrzenia, przygryzła wargę. Była urocza. Na swój dziwny sposób.

* * *

*cytat z "Psów" W. Pasikowskiego

**cytat ze "Zbrodni i kary" F. Dostojewskiego


	13. Rozdział 12

Za betowanie dziękuję nieocenionej **Wanilijowej **i zachęcam do czytania jej świetnych tekstów.

* * *

\- Co było najgorsze? Który moment był najgorszy?

\- Dlaczego o to pytasz, Mark?

\- Bo chcę ci pomóc.

\- Ale ja naprawdę wolałabym o tym nie rozmawiać.

\- Hermiono, nie można ciągle uciekać przed przeszłością.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła nerwowo szczękę, po czym odezwała się, patrząc bystro na mężczyznę:

\- Dobrze, odpowiem na twoje pytanie, jednak ty w zamian odpowiesz na moje.

Mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- W porządku – odparł w końcu. - Co było najgorsze? - ponowił swoje pytanie.

\- Najgorsze? Najgorszy był ten czas po wojnie, kiedy wszystko ucichło, a ja nie miałam się czym zająć. Gdy walka jeszcze trwała, nie mogłam pozwolić sobie nawet na odrobinę słabości, dzień za dniem przelatywał mi w zastraszającym tempie. Rozpamiętywanie, analizowanie musiałam odsunąć na bok. A potem, kiedy wojna się skończyła, wszystko dotarło do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Wiesz... Nigdy jeszcze nikomu o tym nie mówiłam i... trochę... Trochę ciężko mi o tym mówić. Wstydzę się.

\- Naprawdę nie powinnaś. - Mark uśmiechnął się ciepło, a Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

\- Najgorsze były te dni – podjęła – kiedy leżałam sama w domu. Sama ze swoimi myślami. Sama ze wspomnieniami. Sama ze wszystkimi demonami, z przeszłością. Kiedy nie mogłam już płakać. Kiedy nie mogłam już... marzyć. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to przerażające nie potrafić marzyć? Nie widzieć dla siebie żadnej przyszłości? Przez całe życie, każdego dnia przed snem, marzyłam, a wtedy... wtedy bałam się nawet zasnąć, bo tam też doganiały mnie koszmary. Noce spędzałam, patrząc tępo przez okno na ciemną ulicę i próbując zmienić przeszłość. Czasami wydawało mi się, że jeśli wystarczająco mocno się skupię, może mi się to udać. Głupie, czyż nie? - prychnęła. - Byłam pewna, że umrę. Że po czymś takim nie da się dłużej żyć. Że ktoś, przez kogo zginęli rodzice, nie ma prawa dłużej żyć. A teraz... Teraz czuję się żałosna. Żałosna, ponieważ siedzę tutaj, opowiadam o tym wszystkim, dalej taplam się w przeszłości i ciągle potrzebuję pomocy, zapewniania, że to nie przeze mnie wydarzyło się to wszystko, podczas gdy inni ludzie muszą się borykać z większymi problemami, a ja... czasami nie jestem nawet wdzięczna za to, że żyję... I zanim w jakikolwiek sposób ustosunkujesz się do tego, co mówiłam, chciałabym usłyszeć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie – rzekła zaskakująco twardym głosem, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. - Dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz Malfoya?

Mark spojrzał w bok i zaczął stukać palcami w blat stołu.

\- Minęło tyle lat, a wszystko boli, jakby stało się wczoraj – odezwał się smutnym głosem dopiero po chwili. - On... Zabrał mi najpierw Narcyzę, a potem... - Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w Hermionę i ta nagle poczuła się winna, że zadała mu to pytanie. Już dawno nie widziała kogoś tak zrezygnowanego. - Potem zabrał mi moją żonę. I może nie zabił jej własnymi rękami, ale dowodził całym przedsięwzięciem, pozwolił, by zmasakrowano jej ciało, by... - urwał. - Teraz rozumiesz? Gdy patrzę na młodego Malfoya, mam przed oczami Jane. Moją piękną Jane...

\- Myślisz... Myślisz, że kiedyś będziemy normalni? - wyszeptała, chcąc przerwać natłok wspomnień Marka.

\- Normalni? - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno, a Hermionie przyszło do głowy, że to najsmutniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. - O nie, nigdy nie będziemy normalni. Już na zawsze pozostaniemy emocjonalnie upośledzeni. To tak, jak z alkoholikiem. Zostajesz nim do końca życia. Tak samo my będziemy musieli się mierzyć z przeszłością każdego dnia. Dlatego trzeba zbudować w sobie tę świadomość, pamiętać, kiedy było się nieszczęśliwym, by nigdy do tego znowu nie dopuścić, by ten okropny czas nigdy nie powrócił, choć o wiele wygodniejszym jest się poddać.

\- Zawsze wydawało mi się, że nie może mi się przytrafić nic złego. Że złe rzeczy przytrafiają się tylko innym ludziom, a ja jestem w jakiś dziwny sposób chroniona... nietykalna.

\- Na początku chyba każdy tak myśli. Potem następuje przykre zderzenie z rzeczywistością i okazuje się, że nie jesteśmy ani wyjątkowi, ani nie istnieje coś takiego jak limit nieszczęść. To zabawne, że kiedyś wierzyłem w coś takiego jak limit nieszczęść.

* * *

To była dawna Granger. Granger, jaką pamiętał ze szkolnych czasów. Granger, jaką pamiętał sprzed... sprzed wojny. Irytująco pewna siebie, stała pośrodku sali, uciszając jednym groźnym spojrzeniem wszystkie rozmowy. Oczy miała dziwnie błyszczące. J_est podekscytowana. Jak zwykle_, skonstatował, zerknąwszy na nią ukradkiem.

Lekcje mugoloznawstwa, do uczestnictwa w których pani Robinson namawiała go usilnie, stanowiły najlepszą okazję do obserwowania Granger. A Draco, choć niechętnie przyznawał to przed samym sobą, lubił na nią patrzeć. Lubił wyłapywać drobne, niepewne ruchy jej dłoni, jej nieobecny wzrok i to częste machanie głową, przerywane przez nią, gdy tylko zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje. O tak, lekcje mugoloznawstwa stanowiły najlepszą okazję do poznawania dziewczyny, do poznawania jej słabości. Bo Draco ciągle łudził się, że przyjdzie mu się jeszcze kiedyś zmierzyć z Granger, że to wcale nie jest koniec ich przestarzałej zimnej wojny, a wtedy, w tej bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości, gdy nareszcie dojdzie do starcia, z pewnością przyda mu się znajomość szerokiego spektrum jej nerwowych tików i tylko dzięki tej wiedzy uda mu się ją zwyciężyć.

Od czasu do czasu zdarzało się też, że, przyglądając się jej, myślał o rzeczach, o których nie powinien w tym momencie myśleć, i wodził wzrokiem po miejscach, na które zdecydowanie nie powinien patrzeć. W takich chwilach robiło mu się niedobrze, serce zaczynało mu szybciej bić i czuł złość. Złość na to, że tak łatwo poddawał się swoim męskim instynktom, że tak łatwo dawał im sobą rządzić.

Już za pierwszym razem zauważył, że dziewczyna podchodzi do nauczania, mówiąc delikatnie, bardzo emocjonalnie. Zawsze była przesadnie rozentuzjazmowana, na ustach miała stale przyklejony uśmiech i starała się przekazać tak dużo informacji, że Draco wątpił, by dzieci zapamiętały z tego choć połowę. Tylko na lekcjach chłopak widział ją naprawdę szczęśliwą i w pewien sposób beztroską, tylko wtedy wyglądała, jakby przenieśli się w czasie kilka lat wstecz, jakby wojna nie odcisnęła na niej żadnego piętna.

\- Dzisiejsze zajęcia będą miały nieco inny charakter niż zazwyczaj. Będą bardziej... praktyczne. - Usłyszał jej głos i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Kiedy ostatni raz powiedziała coś takiego, lekcja okazała się nużącym wykładem, podsumowanym przez Granger słowami: „Oj, chyba się trochę rozgadałam". - Żeby nie przedłużać, przejdźmy do rzeczy - rzuciła, zezując na niego i momentalnie się rumieniąc. - Dzisiaj obejrzymy film. Film animowany. Pamiętacie, co to jest, prawda? Więc może ktoś z was wytłumaczy, co to takiego... - urwała, kiedy Draco odchrząknął znacząco. - Ach, zresztą nieważne, po prostu go zobaczcie. Wtedy już na pewno będziecie pamiętać. Jeśli się wam spodoba, to któregoś dnia wybierzemy się do kina. No i oczywiście, tylko jeśli pan Draco zechce nam towarzyszyć. - Wszystkie dzieci odwróciły się w jego stronę i wbiły w niego swoje wyczekujące spojrzenia, a Granger uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

Kino, kino, _kino_? Co to było...? Granger z pewnością już o tym wspominała, ale był zbyt zajęty przyglądaniem się jej, by zwracać uwagę na to, co mówi. A jeśli to jakaś mugolska sala tortur...

\- Nie widzę żadnych przeszkód – wymamrotał, pocierając kciukiem podbródek i z trudem powstrzymując się przed przewróceniem oczami.

\- O czym będzie ten film? - spytał Finn, jeden z uczniów z jego grupy, jak zwykle ciekawy świata i zadający tysiące pytań.

\- O kotach – odparła Granger, ciągnąc ze schowka dziwne urządzenie na kółkach.

\- O kotach? - jęknęło kilku chłopców, wyraźnie zawiedzionych.

\- Tak, o kotach – przytaknęła dziewczyna, nic nie robiąc sobie z ich reakcji. - Nie oceniajcie książki po okładce – wyrecytowała, patrząc na dzieci twardo i celując w nie palcem, po czym znowu pochyliła się nad urządzeniem i zaczęła mruczeć coś, co brzmiało, jak: „Och, dobrze, że Artur mi pomógł. Przecież tu nawet nie ma doprowadzonego prądu". - Możecie na chwilę wstać? - spytała, prostując się nagle. Dzieci posłusznie wstały ze swoich miejsc, a dziewczyna zaczęła szeptać pod nosem zaklęcia. Najpierw biurka powędrowały pod ścianę, później krzesła przesunęły się do tyłu i przemieniły w duże fotele. - No, teraz lepiej – rzuciła, zadowolona z siebie, po czym zajęła się zasłonami, zaciągając je tak, żeby do pomieszczenia nie dostała się nawet odrobina światła. - Siadajcie. – Machnęła dłonią w stronę foteli, powiększając w tym samym momencie dziwne urządzenie, stojące pośrodku sali. - Tytuł tego filmu to „Aryskotraci". - Spojrzała na uczniów, trzymając w ręku czarne plastikowe pudełko. - Rozumiecie? ArtysKOTraci, a nie ArysTOKraci. - Dzieci pokiwały twierdząco głowami, ale Draco dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że żadne z nich nie rozumie, o co o jej chodzi. Po chwili dziewczyna klapnęła na jeden z foteli i z szerokim uśmiechem patrzyła na, teraz już bardzo duże, urządzenie.

Draco zobaczył najpierw biały zamek na niebieskim tle, a potem zmieniające się napisy. Nagle usłyszał, jak Granger nuci piosenkę, która leciała z urządzenia. Delikatnie odwrócił się w jej kierunku, ulegając swojej ciekawości. Dziewczyna miała zamknięte oczy i, dyrygując niewidzialną orkiestrą, wodziła w powietrzu palcem.

* * *

\- Pani Robinson, mam pewne pytanie – zaczął Malfoy niskim głosem, który Hermiona bardzo dobrze znała. W szkole używał go zawsze, kiedy chciał czegoś od jakiejś dziewczyny.

Zerknęła na niego kątem oka. _Manipulant_, pomyślała, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Pani Robinson jadła mu z ręki nawet bez tych dodatkowych zabiegów, ale najwyraźniej chłopakowi ogromną przyjemność sprawiała świadomość, że owija sobie kobietę wokół palca.

\- Tak, Draco? - zaszczebiotała pani Robinson, mrugając kilkukrotnie.

\- Chciałbym... A tak w zasadzie chcielibyśmy – mówił, cały czas się uśmiechając – z Gr... z panną Granger zorganizować przedstawienie. I chciałem właśnie spytać, czy nie miałaby pani...

\- Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko – przerwała mu, coraz bardziej pochylając się w stronę chłopaka. - Ufam ci... wam. Może... może wpadniesz tutaj dziś wieczorem? - Zarumieniła się delikatnie, a Draco momentalnie pobladł, nie wiedząc, co takiego kobieta pragnie mu zaproponować. No i się doigrał. - I ty, Hermiono? - Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. - Louis przyjeżdża do nas z żoną. Z pewnością się ucieszą, jeśli nas odwiedzicie. Bardzo was polubili.

Malfoy skinął głową, jednak Hermiona domyśliła się po jego minie, że miał na ten wieczór zupełnie inne plany.

* * *

\- Kierunek: kawiarnia? - spytała Granger niepewnie.

\- Mhm – mruknął Draco, chociaż tak naprawdę najchętniej wróciłby prosto do domu.

\- Jeśli nie masz...

\- Chyba powiedziałem: tak! - rzekł nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzał.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli nie... - zaczęła, zirytowana, po czym urwała na widok chłopaka stojącego przy bramie. - Colin? - Zdziwienie odbiło się na jej twarzy. - Skąd... Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Ginny – odparł rzekomy Colin i przyciągnął do siebie zdezorientowaną dziewczynę, całując ją w usta.

Draco zmierzył parę wzrokiem i poczuł, jak, z jakiś dziwnych, zupełnie nieznanych dla niego powodów, zalewa go fala złości.

\- Colin – rzucił ciemnowłosy chłopak, wyciągając jedną rękę w kierunku Dracona, a drugą cały czas zaborczo obejmując Granger.

\- Draco – odparł Ślizgon po chwili wahania i, uśmiechając się sztucznie, ścisnął dłoń Australijczyka dużo mocniej, niż to było w dobrym tonie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Możemy przełożyć nasze spotkanie na jutro? - odezwała się Granger, przenosząc ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą i badawczo przyglądając się Draconowi.

\- Ależ oczywiście – odpowiedział lodowatym tonem i wykrzywił usta w brzydkim grymasie, zupełnie już niepodobnym do uśmiechu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zadała pytanie, a w jej głosie, ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka, brzmiała wyraźna troska.

\- Jak najbardziej – wymamrotał, wbrew swojej woli wodząc wzrokiem za palcami Colina, które błądziły po odsłoniętym obojczyku dziewczyny.

Granger wzruszyła jedynie ramionami, w żaden sposób nie komentując zachowania Dracona i w dalszym ciągu uważnie studiując jego twarz.

\- Do zobaczenia wieczorem – rzuciła w końcu i, skinąwszy głową na pożegnanie, ruszyła przed siebie, a za nią podążył Colin, posyłając Draconowi przez ramię pełen satysfakcji, ironiczny uśmiech.

_Nie lubię go_, stwierdził Draco dziecinnie. No bo niby dlaczego miał lubić kogokolwiek związanego w jakikolwiek sposób z Granger? Z tą denerwującą, przemądrzałą, nudną dziewuchą o zaskakująco pięknych... Draco pokręcił głową, odganiając od siebie wizję dziewczyny, ubranej w letnią sukienkę.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? - mruknął, skręcając w najbliższą uliczkę. I skąd ta złość? - Chyba nie... - Zaczął się śmiać, rozbawiony absurdalną myślą, a mijająca go kobieta spojrzała na niego krzywo. _Nie, nie, nie. To tylko szlama Granger. To tylko szlama. Granger. Stara znienawidzona Granger. _

* * *

\- Hermiono, jak ładnie wyglądasz! - rzuciła Kate, przytulając dziewczynę na powitanie. - Gdzie kupiłaś tę sukienkę? Och, chodź, chodź. Draco już jest. Wszyscy na ciebie czekamy. - Pociągnęła ją za dłoń. - Nie, nie spóźniłaś się – dodała, widząc przepraszający wzrok Hermiony. - Strasznie dzisiaj gorąco, czyż nie?

* * *

Mafloy po raz kolejny złapał ją na mało dyskretnym zerkaniu w jego stronę. _Trzeba stąd iść_, pomyślała Hermiona, czekając na odpowiedni moment.

\- Chyba muszę was opuścić... Jestem nieco zmęczona – westchnęła pani Robinson, powoli wstając od stołu.

\- A na mnie chyba już czas – powiedziała Hermiona, wykorzystując okazję.

\- Jest tak późno? - Draco spojrzał na zegarek z udawanym zaskoczeniem. - Na mnie chyba też już pora.

* * *

\- Więc... - odezwała się Hermiona. - Do poniedziałku.

Malfoy milczał przez chwilę.

\- Do... - zaczął. - Granger, nie chciałabyś iść ze mną do pubu? - rzucił niby od niechcenia, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Ja? - spytała głupio.

\- Czy widzisz tu kogoś innego? - Niecierpliwie przewrócił oczami. - Mam powód do świętowania – wymamrotał, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach.

\- Jaki? - powiedziała, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

\- Och, no wiesz – uśmiechnął się gorzko – równo trzy lata temu pewien Czarny Pan... nie wiem, czy o nim słyszałaś, wyrył mi na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak i w ten oto sposób oficjalnie zostałem śmierciożercą. Granger, jaka szkoda, że nie widzisz siebie w lustrze.

* * *

\- Gdybyś mógł zmienić przeszłość, co zrobiłbyś inaczej? - Niespodziewanie usłyszała swój głos, chociaż była pewna, że zadaje mu to pytanie jedynie w myślach.

Nie powinna tyle pić. Nie miała mocnej głowy, a alkohol sprawiał, że z jej ust zupełnie niekontrolowanie padały słowa, których nigdy nie wypowiedziałaby na trzeźwo. Już dawno nauczyła się, że nie należy zadawać pytań znienacka pojawiających się w jej głowie, bo ludzie zawsze reagowali na nie w ten sam sposób – ignorując je, patrzyli na Hermionę krzywo i nagle zaczynali mówić o pogodzie. Ale Hermiona nie lubiła rozmawiać o pogodzie. Lubiła słuchać tego, co ludzie mieli naprawdę do powiedzenia. Tyle że ci woleli poruszać bezpieczne i przerażająco nudne tematy. A może problem leżał gdzie indziej? Może ludzie tak naprawdę nie mieli nic do powiedzenia?

Hermiona spuściła wzrok i przyłożyła dłoń do rozgrzanego policzka, bojąc się spojrzeć na Malfoya, z pewnością uśmiechającego się teraz szyderczo. Liczyła na to, że odpowie? Nie. To był przecież Draco Malfoy, śmierciożerca, ucieleśnienie sennych koszmarów, a nie jej przyjaciółka podczas jakiegoś pieprzonego babskiego wieczoru. Liczyła na to, że nagle chłopak zacznie się zwierzać? Że padnie jej w ramiona, szepcąc do ucha sekrety? Nie, nie, nie. Powinna stamtąd iść, nim zrobi coś o wiele głupszego. Alkohol pozbawiał jakichkolwiek hamulców zarówno jej umysł, jak i język. Powinna stamtąd uciekać. I to czym prędzej.

Sięgnęła po torebkę, by wyjąć z niej portfel, gdy chłopak zupełnie niespodziewanie odezwał się spokojnym głosem:

\- Wiele rzeczy. - Więc Malfoy chyba też nie lubił rozmawiać o pogodzie. - Tego dnia, kiedy... Mogłabyś na mnie spojrzeć? - rzekł, nieco zniecierpliwiony. - To dość frustrujące mówić do kogoś, kto na ciebie nie patrzy. - „Doprawdy?" - miała ochotę spytać. Cholerny hipokryta. Podczas ich poprzednich rozmów wielokrotnie zdarzyło się, że nie zaszczycił jej nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Ale Hermiona nie chciała się kłócić. Nie dzisiaj. Powoli odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Intensywność, z jaką się w nią wpatrywał, sprawiła, że zrobiło jej się jeszcze bardziej gorąco. Z trudem skupiała na nim wzrok. Jej oczy żyły własnym życiem i dziewczyna bała się, że zaraz każde z nich rozjedzie się w inną stronę. Na domiar złego czuła spływający po plecach pot. Do głowy zaczęły jej przychodzić głupie myśli. Była pewna, że jeśli w przeciągu minuty nie wybiegnie z tego pubu, najzwyczajniej w świecie się udusi. Albo roztopi.

I dlaczego Malfoy się jej tak przyglądał? Czyżby było z nią coś nie tak? A może była brudna? Może się rozmazała? O tak, z pewnością się rozmazała. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzała siebie siedzącą teraz w pubie z policzkami pokrytymi spływającym tuszem i z zębami czerwonymi od szminki.

\- Podać coś więcej? - Rozległo się pytanie, a Malfoy leniwie przeniósł wzrok z Hermiony na kelnerkę, która nie zaszczyciła Gryfonki nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Więc chyba nie jestem brudna.

\- Poproszę jeszcze raz Mojito – odparła Hermiona, czując, że tylko kolejny drink uratuje ją przed samozagładą.

\- Dla mnie też jeszcze raz to samo – dodał chłopak, potrząsając lekko swoją szklanką i z powrotem przenosząc wzrok na Hermionę.

Kelnerka zrobiła dziwną minę, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, po czym, wyraźnie zawiedziona brakiem jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania ze strony Malfoya, pomaszerowała w stronę baru.

_Co się gapisz?_ \- Hermiona z trudem powstrzymywała się przed zadaniem tego dziecinnego pytania.

\- Wracając do tematu – podjął chłopak, przerywając jej niedojrzałe rozmyślania. - Gdybym mógł zmienić przeszłość... - Rytmicznie zaciskał palce na szklance z alkoholem. - Gdybym mógł zmienić przeszłość, spakowałbym się tego samego dnia, kiedy ktoś obiecał mi, że wkrótce zostanę śmierciożercą, zabrałbym swoją matkę i ucieklibyśmy... Ucieklibyśmy na wschód Europy.

\- Na wschód Europy? - powtórzyła Hermiona, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć zaciekawienie.

\- Tak, gdzieś na wschód Europy. Gdzieś, gdzie nikt by nas nie znalazł, gdzie wiedlibyśmy całkiem normalne życie – odpowiedział z mocą.

\- A co z wojną? Uciekłbyś, nie pomagając żadnej ze stron? Uciekłbyś, nie próbując walczyć o lepsze jutro? O lepszą przyszłość? Nie wybierając tego, co słuszne?

\- Nie wszyscy muszą być tobą, Granger – przerwał jej, złowrogo ściągając brwi. - Nie wszyscy muszą być cholernymi altruistami. Nie wszyscy muszą chcieć oddawać życie za lepszą przyszłość. Za innych. A ty? - Pochylił się nad stolikiem. - Co byś zrobiła, gdyby, załóżmy, ktoś przysiągł ci, że twoi rodzice nie umrą, ale w zamian za to miałabyś już nigdy nie wrócić do magicznego świata, a Potter i Weasley zostaliby skazani na pastwę losu, na pewną śmierć bez jedynego myślącego członu Złotej Trójcy? Co byś wtedy zrobiła?

\- Harry i Ron... Oni... - zaczęła. - Daliby sobie radę. Nie znasz ich. Nie doceniasz ich. Oni są naprawdę...

\- Inteligentni? Sprytni? Przebiegli? - spytał, uśmiechając się kpiąco. - Oboje dobrze wiemy, Granger, że gdyby nie ty, oni już dawno leżeliby kilka metrów pod ziemią.

Otworzyła usta, po czym zamknęła je, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

\- Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła... - rzekła w końcu. - I cieszę się, że nikt nigdy nie postawił przede mną takiego wyboru. Poza tym... - Pociągnęła łyk z nowej szklanki, którą ze zdziwieniem zauważyła obok swojej dłoni. Nie powinna tyle pić. - Nigdy nie wolno mówić nigdy. Pamiętam... - Zaśmiała się na odległe wspomnienie. - To chyba niezbyt dobry przykład, ale... Kiedy chodziłam jeszcze do mugolskiej szkoły, przez bardzo krótki okres, choć może wydawać się to dziwne, byłam najwyższa w klasie. Naprawdę byłam – dodała, widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy Malfoya. - I pamiętam, jak mówiłam swojej babci, że nigdy nie mogłabym pokochać kogoś niższego ode mnie. Teraz to całkiem zabawne, jednak wtedy ze śmiertelną powagą deklarowałam babci, że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie mogłabym pokochać kogoś takiego. A babcia tylko spojrzała na mnie znacząco i szepnęła: „Nigdy nie mów nigdy, kochanie". Na początku nie zrozumiałam, o co jej chodzi. Jakiś miesiąc później spotkałam chłopaka niższego ode mnie o pół głowy. To z pewnością nie była miłość, niemniej nawet przez moment nie pomyślałam o tym, że jest niższy. To zupełnie nie miało znaczenia. Wtedy powoli zaczynałam rozumieć... Stało się dla mnie jasne, że takie zarzekanie się jest zupełnie bez sensu i że niektóre... - zawahała się - uczucia mogą być tak silne, iż wszystko inne przestaje się liczyć. Wiem, wybrałam banalny przykład, ale tak to chyba działa. Tylko rzeczywista sytuacja może zweryfikować twoje obietnice, twoje słowa.

\- Co stało się z tym chłopakiem?

\- Z nim? - Roześmiała się. - Och, nic. Po tygodniu zerwał ze mną i ogłosił całemu światu, że jego nową miłością jest moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Malfoy się śmiał. Śmiał się szczerze i głośno. Po chwili jednak zasępił się i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, a na jego twarzy odbiła się złość. Złość na siebie samego, tego Hermiona była pewna. Złość na to, że siedział tam z nią, szlamą, że rozmawiał z nią, szlamą, że śmiał się z nią, szlamą. Poczuła na piersi nieprzyjemny ciężar. Oczy zrobiły się jej nieprzyjemnie wilgotne. _To tylko przez ten alkohol_, starała się uspokoić. Lecz tak naprawdę chciała krzyczeć. Chciała krzyczeć tak głośno, by w końcu do niego dotarło, że to, skąd pochodzi, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Że liczy się tu i teraz, to, co robi, to, co mówi, jaka jest, a nie to, gdzie się urodziła.

\- Ja... Ja już chyba pójdę – wymamrotała, mrugnąwszy kilkukrotnie tak, by odgonić napływające łzy.

\- Nie – zabrzmiał władczy głos Malfoya i chłopak znów wbił w nią swój przenikliwy wzrok. - Czego się boisz? - spytał, nim zdążyła powiedzieć mu, że przecież nikt nie ma najmniejszego prawa decydować za nią, co powinna robić.

\- Kiedy byłam mała, bałam się burzy – odparła bez zastanowienia. Malfoy też nie lubi rozmawiać o pogodzie, tłukło się jej po głowie. - O tak, panicznie bałam się burzy. - Dlaczego ona w ogóle o tym opowiada? Ktoś musi zakneblować jej usta. - Koło naszego domu rosło niezbyt duże drzewo, ale wtedy wydawało mi się najwyższe na świecie i prawie każdą burzę spędzałam, przyglądając mu się i czekając, aż obali się na nasz dom i pozabija nas wszystkich, chociaż praktycznie było to zupełnie niemożliwe. A jeśli burza była naprawdę straszna, chowałam się pod warstwą poduszek i nie wychodziłam, dopóki się nie skończyła. - Nagle Hermionę uderzyła niedorzeczność całej sytuacji. Siedziała razem z Malfoyem w pubie i rozmawiała z nim o rzeczach, o których rozmawia się jedynie z przyjaciółmi. - Nigdy nie przepadałam też za jazdą samochodem. - Wzdrygnęła się. - Wiesz, co to samochód? - Chłopak pokiwał głową, wywracając przy tym oczami. - Bałam się, że się rozbijemy, że ostatnim, co zobaczę przed śmiercią, będzie widok nadjeżdżającego z naprzeciwka samochodu i zawsze zastanawiałam się, o czym się w takim momencie myśli... A teraz... Teraz boję się, że będę zapominać. - Malfoy zmarszczył czoło, nie rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi. - Że będę zapominać swoich rodziców. Że któregoś dnia będę w stanie odtworzyć tylko pojedyncze wspomnienia, że któregoś dnia nie będę mogła przypomnieć sobie ich twarzy bez spojrzenia na zdjęcie. Więc zapisuję sobie wszystko, co przyjdzie mi do głowy. Notuję, by pamiętać. Bo została mi jedynie pamięć, nic poza tym. - W oczach Malfoya odbijał się lekki niepokój, jakby przeczuwał, że Hermiona może się lada chwila rozkleić. - A ty? Nie boisz się, że któregoś dnia nie będziesz mógł przypomnieć sobie twarzy ojca? - spytała, choć dobrze wiedziała, że to drażliwy temat.

\- Nie – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się smutno. - Boję się, że zostaną mi po nim jedynie te złe wspomnienia.

* * *

\- Zawsze marzył mi się bal. Kobiety w sukniach do samej ziemi, mężczyźni w smokingach, ogromna sala z kryształowymi żyrandolami. Kiedy rozbrzmiewają pierwsze takty Walca nr 2 Szostakowicza, ludzie rozstępują się, by zrobić miejsce parom sunącym przez parkiet... - urwała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinna mówić Malfoyowi o takich rzeczach. Przecież nic go nie obchodziły jej dziecinne marzenia.

\- To ulubiony walc mojej matki – wtrącił chłopak z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Rozpoczynał każdy bal bożonarodzeniowy w naszym domu.

_Każdy bal bożonarodzeniowy. Każdy. Jedyny bal, na jakim byłam, to ten w czwartej klasie, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się smutno._

* * *

Wyszli z baru, oboje porządnie już wstawieni, i kontynuowali tę swoją dziwną dyskusję, która z pewnością nie wydarzyłaby się bez pomocy alkoholu i której z pewnością każde z nich będzie żałowało następnego dnia.

\- Za pięć lat? - powtórzyła po nim Hermiona. - Chciałabym nadal uczyć – odparła.

\- Chciałabyś nadal uczyć? - prychnął Malfoy. - Gdzie się podziała najambitniejsza czarownica naszego pokolenia? - zakpił. - Gdzie podziały się jej marzenia o zostaniu Ministrem Magii?

\- Ja nigdy nie chciałam zostać... - Malfoy zaśmiał się szyderczo. - No dobra, może kiedyś chciałam, ale czy jest coś, co daje większą satysfakcję niż nauczanie? Możesz mieć wpływ na swoich uczniów, możesz ich do pewnego stopnia kształtować, możesz pomóc im być dobrymi ludźmi... Wydaje mi się, że to znacznie większa władza od tej, którą w swoich rękach dzierży ministerstwo. Patrz – rzuciła, wskazując na ciemny zaułek.

\- Słucham? - spytał chłopak.

\- Stamtąd możemy się...

\- Chyba nie chcesz się teleportować? Granger, jesteś pijana.

\- Wcale nie jestem pijana – odfuknęła, równocześnie potykając się, zupełnie jak na potwierdzenie słuszności słów Malfoya, i gdyby nie jego ręka, która złapała ją mocno za łokieć, dziewczyna leżałaby w tamtym momencie jak długa na chodniku. - Och, to chyba nie był dobry pomysł – mruknęła. - Wrócę metrem.

\- Tym mugolskim podziemnym pociągiem? Czy to bezpieczne włóczyć się po mieście o takiej porze?

Dopiero po chwili dotarł do obojga sens zadanego przez chłopaka pytania. Hermiona powiodła wzrokiem po twarzy Malfoya, a potem spojrzała na jego dłoń, nadal zaciskającą się wokół jej ręki. Malfoy odskoczył od niej jak oparzony i zaczął mówić dziwnym głosem:

\- Po raz ostatni widziano cię ze mną. Gdyby coś ci się stało, byłbym głównym podejrzanym – tłumaczył się gorączkowo, a Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że chłopak się zarumienił. - Potter i Weasley rozerwaliby mnie na strzępy i... Takie tam.

_Takie tam? Takie tam?_

\- Nie żebym się ich bał... - rzekł pospiesznie.

\- Poradzę sobie – rzuciła, przerywając mu. - Poza tym... chyba zbiera się na burzę – dodała, przyglądając się badawczo jego twarzy, na którą znowu wpływało opanowanie.

* * *

\- Hej – rzuciła Hermiona, ziewnąwszy głośno.

\- Um, hej – odpowiedziała Ginny, nerwowo spoglądając na gazetę, którą trzymała w ręku.

\- Mogę przejrzeć _Proroka_?

\- Co? Jakiego _Proroka_? - spytała Ginny z przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- _Proroka_._ Proroka Codziennego_. Trzymasz go w dłoni – rzuciła Hermiona.

\- Ach. - Ginny zaśmiała się sztucznie. - Chodzi ci o tego _Proroka_. W tym numerze nie ma nic ciekawego. Same nudne artykuły. - Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zaczęła szybko zwijać gazetę w rulon.

\- Ginny, kręcisz. Wyczuwam w powietrzu kłamstwo. - Hermiona pociągnęła teatralnie nosem.

\- Niby dlaczego miałabym cię okłamywać? - Ginny kolejny raz zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Naprawdę nie ma tam nic... - urwała, kiedy Hermiona wyjęła jej z ręki gazetę. - Tylko nie mów, że nie ostrzegałam... - dodała zrezygnowanym głosem, obserwując uważnie twarz przyjaciółki.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy rozwinęła gazetę.

\- Nie, nie, nie – wymamrotała, czując napływające łzy. - Powiedz, że to jakiś żart. Ginny, proszę.

\- Zawsze mogło być gorzej. To tylko głupi artykuł – próbowała pocieszyć ją Ginny.

\- O tak, artykuł na pierwszą stronę. W końcu spełniły się moje najskrytsze marzenia. „Hermiona Granger, jakiej nie znacie"... Naprawdę? Malfoy straci za to głowę.

* * *

\- Widziałeś nowego _Proroka_? – spytał Blaise.

Draco wziął do ręki gazetę, którą podał mu chłopak.

\- Teraz chyba uwierzysz, że to nie ona doniosła na twoją matkę.

Draco przeleciał wzrokiem po pierwszej stronie.

\- O cholera – mruknął, czytając fragment artykułu, do złudzenia przypominający jego wczorajszą rozmowę z Granger.

\- Draco, wyglądasz na zmartwionego. Tylko nie mów mi, że przejąłeś się losem Granger. Draco? Draco!

\- Muszę na chwilę wyjść – powiedział chłopak, zarzucając marynarkę na ramiona.

\- Gdzie? Dokąd? – Blaise zrobił zdziwioną minę. – Chyba nie do Granger. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo

\- Do Granger – odparł Draco, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Draco, dobrze się czujesz? Draco! Nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje.

\- Ja też nie – mruknął, niknąc za drzwiami.

* * *

\- Malfoy, wyjdź. Wyjdź, póki nad sobą panuję.

\- To nie ja – powiedział, zaciskając szczękę.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? – krzyknęła, a na jej policzki wystąpiły rumieńce. – Niezła zabawa, co? Doniosę na Granger, za to później do niej przyjdę i będę się wypierał. Popatrzę sobie, jak się biedna szlama denerwuje. Tak lubię patrzeć, jak się denerwuje…

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to ja? – przerywając jej, zadał to samo pytanie, co ona kilka dni wcześniej.

\- A któż by inny? – warknęła z furią w oczach. – Swoją drogą nie spodziewałam się po tobie takiej przebiegłości. Nigdy nie grzeszyłeś intelektem. – Malfoy zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, słysząc jej słowa. – Powiedz mi, trzymałeś pod stołem samonotujące pióro? Czy też masz taką dobrą pamięć, że zapamiętałeś wsz…

\- Granger, czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że ja to zrobiłem? Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś mi potrzebna, więc to chyba logiczne, że powinno mi zależeć na unikaniu wszelkich konfliktów z tobą. Ale zdaje się, twoja inteligencja to iście przereklamowana sprawa – wycedził.

\- Jak śmiesz? – wrzasnęła.

\- Uuu, czyżbym uderzył w czuły punkt? Chyba jesteś świadoma tego, że gdzieś ulotniła się two…

\- Jak śmiesz? – powtórzyła, nie panując już nad sobą. Niespodziewanie podniosła rękę i zamachnęła się na Malfoya. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili złapał jej dłoń.

Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, a żadne z nich nie mogło oderwać od drugiego oczu. Twarz Malfoya nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Miał takie przenikliwe, jasne oczy…

\- Przepraszam – wyszlochała Hermiona, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze. – Przepraszam. Boże, nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. – Łapała spazmatycznie powietrze. – Nie powinnam… Nie mam już czternastu lat. Nie wiem, co… Nie powinnam podnosić na ciebie ręki… Tak… Tak nie można. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. – Obraz przed jej oczami stracił ostrość. – Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje… - mamrotała, łkając cały czas. – Nie powinnam się przejmować. Przecież to tylko ty, Malfoy, skoncentrowany na sobie, potrzebujący uwagi Malfoy. A jednak się przejmuję. Boże, nie wiem, dlaczego to mówię. Nie powinnam tego mówić. Ale jestem Hermioną Granger i zawsze starałam się mówić to, co czuję. Przepraszam… - urwała, dygocząc jak w febrze. - Wierzę ci... Chyba ci wierzę.

Malfoy stał sztywno, przyglądając się Hermionie, której twarz zasłaniały splątane włosy.

\- Może się położysz? - spytał, na co dziewczyna pokiwała głową, biorąc do ręki podane przez niego chusteczki.

\- Zostaniesz? - szepnęła. - Nie chcę być teraz sama. Kiedy człowiek jest sam, przychodzą mu do głowy różne głupie myśli.

\- Zostanę – zgodził się, nie spuszczając z niej uważnego wzroku.

* * *

Tysiące myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie. Był przerażony swoim odkryciem. Martwił się o Granger. Bał się zostawić ją samą, bał się, że dziewczyna może coś sobie zrobić. Siedział z nią, dopóki nie zasnęła. Powoli docierało do niego, że w jakimś nieokreślonym, popapranym stopniu zależało mu na niej. I nie, on jej wcale nie nienawidził.

* * *

\- Hermiono, gdzie byłaś? - Hermiona opadła na sofę. - Wszędzie cię szukałam. Bałam się, że... Kiedy wróciłam z pracy, a ciebie tu nie było...

\- Musiałam przemyśleć sobie parę rzeczy – powiedziała Hermiona. - Od jutra... koniec z użalaniem się nad sobą. I choćby nie wiem co, znajdę tego kogoś, kto napisał tamten artykuł. Znajdę go i ten ktoś dowie się, że nie należało ze mną zadzierać. - Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Colin cię szukał. Między wami wszystko w porządku?

\- Mhhm, tak. Chyba. Nie wiem. Ma wszystko to, co powinien mieć idealny chłopak, ale czasami... Czasami coś po prostu nie iskrzy.

* * *

\- Hermiono, obudź się. To tylko zły sen. Tylko sen.

\- Znowu... znowu mi się śnili. Tak bardzo... Tak bardzo chciałabym im powiedzieć, że ich kocham. Tak bardzo.


	14. Rozdział 13

A/N: Rozdział nieco przejściowy. Czekam na opinie. Jak zwykle. Wszystkie są mile widziane. :)

Szedł ciemnym korytarzem, cały czas odtwarzając w głowie pożegnanie z matką. _Uważaj, Draco, uważaj na siebie. Jeden fałszywy krok, a jutro oboje będziemy martwi. Bella... Bellatriks nie zna litości, nie zawaha się przed niczym. Jeden fałszywy krok... Błagam, Draco, bądź ostrożny... Błagam..._ \- urwała. _Nie ma na świecie nic cenniejszego ponad ciebie_ – wyszeptała po chwili. Obejmowała syna, desperacko zaciskając dłonie na jego marynarce. W końcu odsunąwszy się, spojrzała na niego, jakby widziała go po raz ostatni.

Chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby nie płakała, że przecież nic złego się nie stanie, że Granger pewnie nie ma zielonego pojęcia o jego podwójnej działalności. A nawet jeśli coś wie na ten temat, to prędzej umrze, niż zdradzi jakikolwiek sekret. Chciał jej to wszystko powiedzieć, ale... ale nie mógł. Nie potrafił jej okłamać. Bał się. Dobrze wiedział, że nie ma ludzi nie do złamania. Widział już nie takich czarodziejów jak Granger, którzy w agonii zdradzali swoje największe tajemnice.

Nie czując zwyczajowego zażenowania, powiedział więc tylko banalne „kocham cię" i wyszedł. Wyszedł, żałując, że tak rzadko jej to mówił.

Wszystkie te lata bezbłędnego panowania nad emocjami poszły w niepamięć. Ręce kleiły mu się od potu, a nogi trzęsły, jakby ledwie co nauczył się chodzić. Spotkania z Bellatriks nie napawały go nadmiernym entuzjazmem, ale nigdy tak naprawdę się jej nie bał. Dopiero, kiedy zobaczył ją w akcji, zdał sobie sprawę, do czego jest zdolna. Na samą myśl o niej robiło mu się za każdym razem niedobrze. Dotarło do niego, że jeśli powinie mu się noga, nie uchroni go nawet to, że jest synem jej siostry. Skoro ani koneksje rodzinne, ani długoletnia służba u Czarnego Pana nie pomogły jego ojcu, to z pewnością nie pomogą i jemu. Czysta krew nie gwarantowała już niczego.

Jeśli miałby pokusić się o stworzenie listy osób, których najbardziej się bał, na drugim miejscu, zaraz za Voldemortem, bez dwóch zdań znajdowałaby się właśnie Bellatriks, a na trzecim... no cóż, na trzecim jego ojciec. Gdyby tylko żył.

Zaśmiał się nerwowo, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami, oddzielającymi go od Bellatriks i Granger. To wszystko nie tak miało być. Nie tak. Nie chciał umierać. Tak bardzo nie chciał umierać. Nie chciał, żeby umarła jego matka. Nie chciał całej tej wojny, nie chciał tych wszystkich bzdur o czystej krwi. Nie chciał. Nie chciał umierać.

Czując napływające łzy, przetarł rękawem oczy i drżącą dłonią pociągnął za klamkę. W bawialni, która teraz bardziej przypominała salę tortur, panował półmrok.

\- Spóźniłeś się – warknęła Bellatriks, przenosząc wzrok z dziewczyny na Dracona. - Mamy coraz mniej czasu do powrotu Czarnego Pana, a ty musisz ćwiczyć. Ostatnio przecież nie dałeś nawet rady rzucić Cruciatusa. Czarny Pan nie toleruje darmozjadów. Rozumiesz?

Draco kiwnął głową, cały czas próbując się uspokoić. Cruciatus... Co innego było wyczarować węża w Klubie Pojedynków, a co innego sprawić, by drugi człowiek zwijał się z bólu, powoli tracąc zmysły. Draco najzwyczajniej w świecie bardzo źle znosił takie rzeczy.

Zebrawszy się na odwagę, w końcu spojrzał na Granger. Nieprzytomna, leżała na podłodze. Twarz miała opuchniętą, a na jej rękach zaczęły pojawiać się już pierwsze siniaki. Zdawała się taka słaba, taka bezbronna. Taka niepodobna do siebie samej. Nie zasługiwała na to. Nie. Kto jak kto, ale Granger powinna być silna i nieugięta. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że razem z jej kapitulacją bezpowrotnie ulatniają się resztki jego nadziei. Skoro Granger, synonim waleczności, poddała się, nikt inny nie będzie w stanie oprzeć się ciemnej stronie. Nikt. Do głowy wpadła mu absurdalna myśl. Nie chciał, żeby Granger umarła. Była zbyt młoda, zbyt niewinna. Nikt nie powinien umierać tak młodo. Nawet ona. Nikt. Rozpierała go bezsilność. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Był tylko pionkiem, czekającym na usunięcie z planszy.

Bellatriks jednym machnięciem różdżki ocuciła dziewczynę. Granger potoczyła niewidzącym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, na dłużej zatrzymując się przy Draconie, który nadal stał ukryty w cieniu. Dopiero po chwili, gdy jej oczy spoczęły na Bellatriks, dotarło do niej, gdzie się znajduje. Krzyknęła, bezskutecznie starając się podnieść. Jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu.

\- _Crucio_ – szepnęła kobieta i ruszyła w stronę Granger powolnym posuwistym krokiem, delektując się cierpieniem dziewczyny. Okropny, przejmujący śmiech Bellatriks odbijał się echem od ścian. - Zobacz, jak nasza mała szlama się wije! Czyż to niecudowne? - Zachichotała histerycznie, a Draco odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc patrzeć na to, co się działo. _Nie, nie, nie._

Bellatriks przerwała zaklęcie i Granger opadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Kobieta pochyliła się nad nią, wprawnym ruchem rozrywając szatę na jej przedramieniu.

\- Chodź tu, mój drogi. - Skinęła na Dracona. Granger wygięła głowę pod dziwnym kątem, próbując dostrzec, do kogo mówiła Bellatriks, lecz jej ciało znowu zaczęło zwijać się w konwulsjach.

\- Zabij mnie – wychrypiała w końcu, a Draco poczuł, jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła. _Nie, nie, nie._ To wszystko nie tak miało być. Granger nie powinna błagać o śmierć. Przecież nikt nie chce umierać, prawda?! Nikt. Każdy chce żyć. _Nie każdy._

\- O nie, nie, nie. - Bellatriks wydawała się rozbawiona jej słowami. _Potwór._ \- Jeszcze nie czas. Musisz trochę pocierpieć, zanim oczyścimy świat Czarnego Pana z kolejnej obślizgłej szlamy. - Skrzywiła się teatralnie. - Poza tym wybacz, ale nie mogę się pozbawić okazji do tak przedniej zabawy. Długo zastanawiałam się, co upokorzyłoby cię dostatecznie. Co odcisnęłoby na tobie wieczne piętno... Dosłownie. I wpadłam na genialny pomysł. Prawda, że genialny? - podekscytowana, zwróciła się do Dracona, a ten już wiedział, co takiego kobieta zamierza zrobić. - Och, nie jesteś dzisiaj zbyt rozmowny, mój kochanieńki. - Uformowała usta w podkówkę, nie pamiętając, że przed chwilą była na niego zła, po czym z dzikim błyskiem w oczach znowu pochyliła się nad Granger. - Czas wziąć się do pracy – syknęła jej do ucha i złapała ją za ramię.

Draco zobaczył, jak niewidzialne ostrze przecina skórę dziewczyny, zostawiając głębokie rany. W spódnicę Bellatriks wsiąkała jej krew. Czerwona. Czerwona, tak jak i jego krew. Niczym nieróżniąca się od jego krwi. _Czerwona, czerwona, czerwona_, tłukło mu się po głowie. Jak zahipnotyzowany przyglądał się kolejnym kroplom, padającym na marmurową posadzkę. Czerwona. Taka sama jak jego. _Czerwona, czerwona, czerwona._

Zobaczywszy swoje przedramię, Granger zaczęła się szarpać. Po policzkach płynęły jej łzy. Krzyczała. Krzyczała wniebogłosy. Draco miał wrażenie, że jej krzyk zaraz rozsadzi mu czaszkę. Nie mógł tego znieść. Chciało mu się wymiotować. Przestań, przestań, przestań.

\- Przestań. - Usłyszał swój głos. Teraz nie było już odwrotu.

\- Coś ty powiedział? - Wszystkie mięśnie Bellatriks napięły się, a jej beztroska uleciała w jednej chwili.

\- Po prostu przestań. - Dlaczego, do cholery, nie mógł zapanować nad swoim głosem?! Wyszedł z cienia, a jego oczy spotkały się z oczami Granger. Oczami, w których czaił się obłęd i z których zniknęło całe ciepło.

\- Zabij mnie – szepnęła błagalnym tonem, usilnie się w niego wpatrując. - Proszę... - dodała pomiędzy kolejnymi falami niepowstrzymanego szlochu. _Nie, nie, nie._ Granger nie powinna błagać o śmierć. Nie Granger. Nie ona. Poczuł kolejne nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicach żołądka.

\- Przestań – rzucił cicho, niemal płaczliwym tonem, w stronę Bellatriks, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy dziewczyny. Dziwne, że była jeszcze przytomna. Ciekawe, jak długo... jak długo wytrzyma... kiedy straci przytomność, by już nigdy się nie obudzić.

Bellatriks znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Śmiała się tym okropnym śmiechem, który zawsze będzie mu towarzyszył.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - I znowu się roześmiała, jakby Draco opowiedział najzabawniejszy na świecie dowcip. Jakby to wszystko było jednym wielkim żartem. Jakby każdym machnięciem różdżki wcale nie pozbawiała życia leżącej przed nią dziewczyny. - A teraz może zechcesz łaskawie wyjawić, skąd mieliście miecz Gryffindora? - zwróciła się do Granger, puszczając mimo uszu słowa Dracona.

\- Nigdy – wykrztusiła dziewczyna.

To było dla Dracona potrzebne. Ten słaby sygnał, że Granger się jeszcze nie poddała, że może i ostatkiem sił, ale nadal walczyła. Zebrał w sobie resztki odwagi i odezwał się tym razem już zdecydowanym głosem.

\- Przestań. - Bellatriks omiotła go wrogim spojrzeniem. - Pamiętasz, co stało się z Keithem? Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony, gdy okazało się, że chłopak nie przeżył do jego powrotu. - Kobieta zastanawiała się przez chwilę nad tym, co powiedział. Zmieszanie odbiło się na jej twarzy. Wahała się. W końcu rzuciła okiem w stronę Granger, przełykając głośno ślinę. - Chyba nie chcesz zawieść Czarnego Pana, czyż nie? - Draco cedził powoli każde słowo. Wygrał, był tego pewien. - Czarny Pan nie toleruje nieposłuszeństwa.

\- Powinnam przestać? - wyszeptała, wbijając w policzek koniec swojej różdżki.

Draco kiwnął głową, świdrując ją wzrokiem.

\- Tego chciałby Czarny Pan. Szlama długo nie pociągnie – rzekł pewnie. Przez moment czuł radość, że udało mu się coś zmienić, że dziewczyna jeszcze nie umrze. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że zaraz przybędą śmierciożercy, że zjawi się Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i już nic ich nie uratuje. Nic poza cudem, a w te dawno przestał wierzyć.

Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się Bellatriks, i przerażony, cofnął się o kilka kroków. Zamiast niej stał tam jego ojciec, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

\- Zawiodłeś mnie, synu – wycharczał Lucjusz, dławiąc się własną krwią.

\- Nie chciałem, ojcze, nie chciałem – wydyszał Draco, oszołomiony.

\- Zawiodłeś mnie. – Odkaszlnął, a z ust pociekła mu strużka krwi tak samo czerwonej, jak krew Granger. - Szlama, Draco? Wybrałeś szlamę? Zhańbiłeś nasz ród! Poniesiesz srogą karę. - Zadrżał, chwytając się za gardło.

Draco zamknął oczy, pragnąc, by to wszystko jak najszybciej się skończyło.

\- Zawiodłeś mnie, Draconie Malfoyu. - Usłyszał nagle szeleszczący głos. - Spójrz na mnie – zażądał Czarny Pan, a Draco, przerażony, wykonał rozkaz. Po jego ojcu nie było już śladu. Lord Voldemort nie spuszczał z niego swoich ślepiów. - Dokonałeś złego wyboru. Szlama? - Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, obnażając żółte zęby. - Umrzesz – zasyczał.

Fala zimnego potu zalała chłopaka.

\- Nie chcę umierać! - krzyknął, zaczepiając o ciało swojego ojca, leżące na podłodze, a potem o ciało Granger, a potem o ciało... Wszędzie leżały ciała. Gdzie nie sięgnął wzrokiem, leżały ciała. Gnijące, rozkładające się ciała. Draco biegł. Biegł, cały czas potykając się o nie. Z oczodołów wychodziły im białe robaki i wszystkie zaczęły pełznąć w jego stronę. - Nie chcę, nie chcę, nie chcę! Nie chcę umierać! - wrzasnął, łapiąc się za głowę i boleśnie upadając na posadzkę.

Obudził się, leżąc na podłodze. To był tylko sen, głupi, głupi sen, a mimo to trząsł się jak w febrze. Przetarłszy mokre czoło, podniósł się i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Jeszcze nigdy nie śniło mu się coś takiego... Zazwyczaj w snach nawiedzał go ojciec albo Martha Waters, dziewczyna, którą znalazł martwą w opuszczonym domu niedaleko Crawley. Martwą i rozkładającą się. Wisiała na sznurze, przymocowanym do sufitu. Gdy widział ją dwa miesiące wcześniej, była piękna i pełna życia. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, dlaczego wybrała mugolską śmierć. Draco doszedł do wniosku, że to był jej niemy protest. Ostatni akt buntu przeciwko Voldemortowi, zabójcy jej rodziców.

Powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę tarasu. Zimne nocne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz. Uśmiechnął się, zaciągając się papierosem. Żył, żył, żył. I choć uważał, że życie to jedynie pasmo niepowodzeń poprzetykane pojedynczymi szczęśliwymi zdarzeniami, to i tak lepiej było żyć. Lepiej było czuć ten zdradziecki dym dostający się do płuc, niż leżeć martwym. Śmiał się, spychając myśli o Granger na dalszy plan, uznając, że jeszcze nie nadszedł czas, by się z nimi zmierzyć. Bo udało mu się przeżyć. I niczego bardziej nie pragnął w tamtym momencie, jak się z tego cieszyć.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy przyśniła mu się Granger. Nieostatni.

* * *

\- Harry zabiera mnie w przyszły weekend do Paryża – rzuciła Ginny, siadając naprzeciwko Hermiony.

\- To takie... - urwała Hermiona, szukając odpowiedniego określenia. - Romantyczne? - spytała.

\- Miałaś na myśli: podejrzane? Niepasujące do Harry'ego? - Ginny wywróciła oczami, machając głową.

\- No nie powiem, żebym spodziewała się po Harrym czegoś takiego. - Hermiona zachichotała.

\- Ja też nie. - Ginny wyszczerzyła się. - Harry bywa bardzo niedomyślny... Na początku sądziłam, że może zrobił coś głupiego i chce mnie w ten sposób przeprosić. Albo że rozmawiał z tobą i ty mu podszepnęłaś ten pomysł. - Westchnęła. - Jednak wszystko wydało się, kiedy byłam u niego wczoraj wieczorem. Spod fotela w pokoju gościnnym wystawała sterta gazet. No i nie mogłam się powstrzymać... Sięgnęłam po jedną, patrzę, a tu mam w rękach „Czarownicę". Wiesz, to babskie pisemko. Sięgnęłam po drugą – znowu „Czarownica". Trzecia gazeta – znów to samo. I wszystkie miały pozaznaczane strony. Strony z artykułami o najlepszych na świecie miejscach na randkę, o jakichś głupich sondach na temat najbardziej romantycznych miast. Wszystkie twierdziły: Paryż, Paryż, Paryż...

\- Ale nic mu nie powiedziałaś, prawda? - wtrąciła Hermiona.

\- No oczywiście, że nie – odparła Ginny, wzdychając po raz kolejny. - Zaraz by się biedaczek zmartwił, zaczął bredzić, że jest do niczego, że na mnie nie zasługuje... że chciał zrobić mi niespodziankę, a wyszło jak zwykle. Niestety, mało który mężczyzna jest tak domyślny jak Colin... Co u niego? Dawno o nim nie wspominałaś. - Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy i Hermiona domyśliła się, że cała ta opowieść o Harrym była jedynie wstępem do rozmowy o Colinie.

Wzruszając ramionami, rzekła:

\- W porządku. Nie dzieje się nic nadzwyczajnego.

\- No właśnie! - zakrzyknęła Ginny, uderzając dłonią w stół. - Nie dzieje się nic nadzwyczajnego! Na początku nie mogłaś się go nachwalić, a teraz... entuzjazm opadł. Dlaczego?

\- A bo ja wiem – wymamrotała Hermiona.

\- To ja mam wiedzieć? - spytała Ginny, celując palcem w swoją pierś i coraz bardziej pochylając się nad stołem.

\- Och, no dobra – zirytowała się Hermiona. - Po prostu... na początku wydawał się zupełnie inny – wydukała, zapominając o bojowej postawie. - Pamiętasz ten pierwszy wieczór? - Ginny machnęła głową. - Był taki nieśmiały, wstydliwy, czerwienił się za każdym razem, kiedy miał się odezwać. A mimo to do mnie podszedł. Myślałam, że może dostrzegł we mnie coś, czego nikt przedtem we mnie nie dostrzegł. Że postanowił dla mnie, właśnie _dla mnie_ przemóc tę swoją nieśmiałość, bo uznał, że jestem tego warta. Teraz... teraz odnoszę jednak wrażenie, że tamten Colin sprzed kilku tygodni to zupełnie inna osoba. Nie ma w nim już nieśmiałości. Jest tylko pewność siebie i jakieś takie... nie wiem, czy to nie za mocne słowo, ale zadufanie, zarozumialstwo. - Spuściła wzrok.

\- Skoro się męczysz, dlaczego tego nie zmienisz? - wyszeptała Ginny, przyglądając się z troską przyjaciółce. - Dlaczego tego nie skończysz? - dodała delikatnie.

\- Ginny, nic nie rozumiesz - sapnęła Hermiona. - Zawsze miałaś Harry'ego, a przed Harrym był Dean, a przed Deanem... Zawsze ktoś tam dla ciebie był. Wszystko zależało tylko od ciebie. A ja... eee... nigdy nie cieszyłam się zbytnim zainteresowaniem. - Na policzki wypłynął jej rumieniec. - I kiedy w końcu zainteresował się mną ktoś, kto potrafi klecić całkiem składne zdania i do tego ma pojęcie o świecie, chciałabym spróbować. Chciałabym spróbować, bo wiem, że następna okazja nie nadarzy się zbyt prędko. A może nawet nigdy. Po prostu chcę spróbować. Nic więcej. Nic na siłę. Jeśli nie wyjdzie, dam sobie spokój. Ale na razie nie chcę tego kończyć. Jeszcze nie. Jest za wcześnie.

\- Och, Hermiono, ty mały głuptasie. - Ginny pokręciła głową, a Hermiona poczuła się jak dziecko. - Ile masz lat? Zdaje mi się, że niecałe dwadzieścia. Mnóstwo czasu przed tobą. - Uśmiechnęła się, łapiąc dziewczynę za rękę. - Chyba dobrze pamiętam, że na bal bożonarodzeniowy zaprosił cię najlepszy szukający od czasów Wrońskiego? A Ron? To też było nic? Poza tym... problem leży gdzie indziej. Chłopcy są nieco onieśmieleni twoją wiedzą i inteligencją. - Ścisnęła jej dłoń. - Zdradzę ci sekret: oni po prostu wolą głupsze – wyszeptała konspiracyjnie. - Wiesz, ego wielkości kuli ziemskiej i te sprawy. Ale nie martw się. Tego kwiatu jest pół światu. I na pewno znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie ciebie wart. Nikomu nie należy się to bardziej niż tobie. Przeczytałam nawet w jednej z książek, którą mi ostatnio pożyczyłaś, że akceptujemy taką miłość, na jaką myślimy, że zasługujemy*. I to chyba prawda, nie sądzisz? A tak w ogóle – Ginny spojrzała bystro na Hermionę – to zapomniałaś już o czasach, kiedy byłam beznadziejnie zakochana w Harrym? A on nie zwracał na mnie najmniejszej uwagi? No i kto tu nie cieszył się zainteresowaniem?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niemrawo na wspomnienie o Krumie i Ronie. Krum, mimo że bardzo miły, nie okazał się zbyt ciekawym partnerem do rozmowy, a Ron... Ron chyba zawsze kochał Lavender.

\- Będzie dobrze, prawda? - spytała.

\- Musi być – odpowiedziała Ginny.

*.*.*

\- A jak przebiega twoje śledztwo? - przypomniała sobie Ginny.

\- Na razie wykluczam podejrzanych. - Hermiona przygryzła policzek, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. - To na pewno nie była Rita Skeeter. Od początku nie pasował mi do niej styl tych artykułów. Pisząc do niej list, jedynie się w tym upewniłam.

\- Co do niej napisałaś? - Ginny poprawiła się na krześle i wlepiła w Hermionę wyczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Napomknęłam o naszym małym sekrecie. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tak, jak dawno tego nie robiła, tym swoim przebiegłym uśmiechem, który Ginny widziała ostatnio bodajże w czasie organizowania spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a. - Ale ona nie pracuje już dla „Proroka Codziennego". Stwierdziła, cytuję, że nie mogła sobie wyobrazić dalszej współpracy z tym brukowcem.

Ginny zachichotała.

\- Tak, i wcale nie przyczyniła się do przemiany całkiem porządnej gazety w tego właśnie brukowca – prychnęła.

\- Nie myśl, że dała sobie spokój z pisaniem – westchnęła Hermiona. - Marzenie ściętej głowy. Teraz wydaje własny miesięcznik o jakże wymownym tytule „Prawda". Żaliła się tylko, że sprzedawcy nie chcą go dystrybuować.

\- Wcale im się nie dziwię. - Obie wybuchnęły śmiechem.

* * *

*"The Perks of Being a Wallflower"


	15. Rozdział 14

A/N: Dziękuję za komentarze. Bardzo! Bardzo, bardzo!

\- Granger, jak długo zamierzasz jeszcze stać za drzwiami?

Hermiona poczuła, że się czerwieni. Popchnęła drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia. Malfoy stał tyłem do niej, dłonie opierając na parapecie.

\- Szpiegujesz mnie czy może tyle czasu potrzebowałaś, żeby zebrać się na odwagę i w końcu się do mnie odezwać? - spytał lodowatym tonem.

\- Ja... - zaczęła Hermiona. - Oczywiście, że cię nie szpieguję – powiedziała po chwili. Irytowało ją, że mówi do jego pleców.

\- Zatem zbierałaś się na odwagę – stwierdził, odwracając się twarzą do niej i posyłając jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła słabym głosem, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że kłamanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Malfoy potrafił ją czytać jak nikt inny.

Ostatnimi czasy był dla niej uprzejmy. Uprzejmy jak na Malfoya. Nie kłócili się. Po zajęciach omawiali plany dotyczące przedstawienia. Zdarzało im się nawet żartować. Tak, ostatnimi czasy Malfoy był dla niej uprzejmy. Aż do dzisiaj. Dzisiaj Malfoy zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Unikał jej od samego rana, a w trakcie drugiego śniadania patrzył na nią tak, jakby chciał ją zabić wzrokiem. Nie wydarzyło się jednak nic, co mogłoby spowodować tę nagłą zmianę w jego nastawieniu. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Hermionie. I choć Hermiona bardzo nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać, było jej przykro, że to wszystko się tak niespodziewanie zepsuło. Ciągle tliła się w niej nadzieja, że Malfoy nie jest jeszcze stracony. Im więcej czasu z nim spędzała, tym bardziej pragnęła, by w końcu do niego dotarło, że niczym się od siebie nie różnią, by traktował ją jak zwykłą dziewczynę, nie przypisując jej do żadnej kategorii. Pragnęła tego niemal chorobliwie. Coraz częściej i częściej łapała się na rozmyślaniu o nim. O tym, co by było, gdyby nie istniały podziały. Czy nadal by jej nienawidził? Myśli te zagnieździły się w jej głowie na dobre. Świadomość tego, że nie potrafiła się ich pozbyć, przerażała ją. Lecz strach, jaki odczuwała, był niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak bardzo chciała, by Malfoy przestał patrzeć na nią przez pryzmat jej pochodzenia. - Nie mogę dzisiaj zostać – rzuciła, uciekając wzrokiem w bok i bezwiednie wbijając paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni.

*.*.*

\- Spotykasz się ze swoim chłopakiem? - wypalił, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Zły ruch. Cholernie zły ruch. Co mu strzeliło do głowy? Przecież nie obchodziło go zupełnie, czy Granger spotykała się ze swoim chłopakiem. Czyż nie? Wcale go to nie obchodziło. Wcale a wcale.

Granger wybałuszyła na niego oczy i, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, zaczęła mamrotać niczym nastolatka przyłapana w schowku na miotły.

\- Nie, po prostu coś mi...

\- Nieważne. I tak mnie to nie interesuje - przerwał jej, machnąwszy ręką. To był najwyższy czas, by wcielić genialny plan w życie, najwyższy czas, by przystąpić do działania. - Nie będziesz musiała zostawać ani dzisiaj, ani jutro. Ani pojutrze, ani nigdy – warknął.

Na twarzy Granger odbiło się zmieszanie. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, raz po raz zaciskając jedną dłoń. Po chwili rozluźniła się jednak i odezwała delikatnym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała troska:

\- Twoja mama gorzej się czuje?

Draco miał ochotę nią potrząsnąć. Granger martwiła się o niego. Naprawdę się o niego martwiła. Co więcej, martwiła się o jego matkę. O kobietę, której praktycznie nie znała, a ich nieliczne spotkania nie należały przecież do najprzyjemniejszych. Narcyza potrafiła bezbłędnie grać rolę, uprzedzonej do wszystkiego co mugolskie, czystokrwistej czarownicy. Więc dlaczego Granger zdawała się o nią martwić? Jego matka nie dała dziewczynie żadnych powodów do współczucia. Czy ona była głupia? Tak, dobroć była oznaką głupoty. Granger musiała być głupia.

Była głupia. Była naiwna. Była... dobra. Tak niewyobrażalnie, nieskończenie dobra. Była dobra dla niego, chociaż nie zasługiwał na to w najmniejszym stopniu. Była dobra dla jego matki, mimo że ta jeszcze dwa lata temu zrównałaby ją z ziemią, byle tylko zachować pozory uwielbienia dla czystej krwi.

Poczuł, jak niechciany ciężar spada gdzieś w okolicach jego serca. Wyrzuty sumienia. Draco Malfoy miał wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chciał jej ranić. Naprawdę nie chciał jej ranić, ale to był tylko kolejny dowód na to, że działo się z nim coś dziwnego, kolejny dowód na to, że musiał jak najszybciej wrócić do starego porządku, nim sprawy zabrną za daleko i nie będzie już w stanie jej od siebie odsunąć. Śmieszne. Zawsze odczuwał ogromną satysfakcję, gdy widział na twarzy Granger grymas bólu, gdy udawało mu się sprawić, że z bezsilności zaciskała dłonie. Aż do teraz.

*.*.*

\- Spytaj Marka. Nie zdaje ci stałej relacji z przebiegu jej choroby? Na pewno mówi ci wszystko – zawiesił na chwilę głos, udając, że się zastanawia, po czym kontynuował: - Ach nie, zapomniałem! - Pstryknął palcami, wykrzywiając usta w kpiącym uśmiechu. - Jednak nie mówi ci wszystkiego. Ostatnio na przykład prosił mnie, żebym miał na ciebie oko. - Zachichotał. - Zabawne. Żebym ja miał na ciebie oko. Chyba o tym ci nie mówił, co? Wyglądasz na zaskoczoną, więc, zdaje się, nie wspomniał ani słowem. - Znowu zachichotał. - Biedak martwi się o ciebie. Boi się, że zagłodzisz się na śmierć albo zrobisz jakieś głupstwo. Pytał, jak sobie radzisz w pracy. Czy nie wpadasz już w stany lękowe. Podobno potrafiłaś dawać całkiem niezłe przedstawienia. - Udając przejęcie, Malfoy westchnął teatralnie.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że ktoś zdzielił ją tłuczkiem w głowę. Bolało ją. Wszystko ją bolało. Próbowała zapanować nad rękami, lecz te zaczęły drżeć jeszcze mocniej.

\- Nie rozmawiamy o twojej matce – odrzekła, wbijając wzrok w książkę leżącą na biurku Malfoya. Bała się, że jeśli zamruga, z jej oczu popłyną łzy. - Obowiązuje go tajemnica. - Mark na pewno chciał dobrze. Na pewno chciał dobrze. Ale po co miałby prosić kogokolwiek o taką przysługę? Przecież wszystko z nią było w porządku. Prawda? Wszystko z nią było w porządku. Nie potrzebowała niczyjej pomocy. Wszystko z nią była w porządku. Prawda? Prawda?! - Rozmawianie o przebiegu choroby pacjenta z kimś nieuprawnionym do tego jest wbrew etyce – wyrecytowała wypranym z emocji głosem. W jej głowie panował chaos. Harry, Ron, Ginny... Oni wszyscy spiskowali. Cały czas knuli za jej plecami. Ginny... Ginny wcale nie chciała z nią zamieszkać. Ktoś musiał _mieć na Hermionę oko_ i po prostu wypadło na nią. To był najbardziej logiczny wybór. Więc Ginny wcale nie chciała z nią zamieszkać... No bo dlaczego miałaby chcieć zamieszkać z Hermioną? Co takiego Hermiona miała jej do zaoferowania?

\- Mugole i etyka. Co oni wiedzą o etyce? – syknął Malfoy, a Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że jego głos dociera do niej z bardzo daleka. Jak mogła być tak ślepa? Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że wszyscy ją stale obserwują?

\- Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, Malfoy – mówiła bez przekonania, zupełnie pochłonięta przez własne myśli.

*.*.*

\- Mamy znacznie ciekawsze... - urwała, nagle spoglądając na niego ostro. - Mugole i etyka? - spytała, a jej dłonie momentalnie przestały drżeć. - Myślałam... - zawahała się. - Myślałam, że może zrobiłam coś nie tak, ale ciągle chodziło tylko o to, prawda? - Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Po co więc był cały ten wstęp? Trzeba było od razu przejść do rzeczy. Sorry, Granger, nie możemy już ze sobą rozmawiać, bo nagle przypomniałem sobie, że przecież tacy jak ja nie zadają się z takimi jak ty. I nie, wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało, kiedy potrzebowałem twojej pomocy.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że mógłbym chcieć... że chciałem spędzać z tobą czas? Że chciałem mieć z tobą w jakikolwiek sposób do czynienia? Naprawdę tak myślałaś? Nic nie rozumiesz, Granger. Nic nie rozumiesz. – Draco zacisnął nerwowo szczękę. Nie miał ochoty na żadne umoralniające pogaduchy. Chciał ją jak najszybciej zbyć, skoro wszystko zostało już wyjaśnione.

\- To ty nic nie rozumiesz, Draco. - Granger rzuciła mu zranione spojrzenie, nieświadomie zwracając się do niego po imieniu. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. - Teraz wybór należy do ciebie. Tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie – kontynuowała tym swoim przemądrzałym tonem. Chłopak, słysząc jej słowa, poczuł, jak okropny ciężar znika, a jego miejsce natychmiast zajmuje chęć zemsty. Chęć zadania jej bólu. - Sam możesz podjąć decyzję.

\- Już ją podjąłem – stwierdził, patrząc jej hardo w oczy.

\- Sam? Czy może Voldemort zrobił to za ciebie kilka lat temu? - Draco automatycznie skrzywił się na dźwięk nazwiska, które padło z ust Granger. Nie, nie, nie. Musi lepiej panować nad swoim ciałem. Przecież nie wolno mu okazywać słabości.

\- Nie udawaj, że mnie znasz, Granger. Nie znasz mnie. Nic o mnie nie wiesz...

\- Naprawdę? - wycedziła, przerywając mu. - Nie stać cię na nic lepszego? Najprościej jest powiedzieć: nie znasz mnie. - Była zdenerwowana. Raz po raz zaciskała dłonie. - Voldemorta już nie ma. Nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Nikt cię nie zabije. Możesz sam podjąć decyzję. Powiedz mi, Draco – tym razem nawet nie mrugnął, usłyszawszy swoje imię – naprawdę uważasz, że powinnam być martwa? - Oczy Granger robiły się coraz bardziej szkliste. - Powiedz prawdę. Twój ojciec nie wstanie z grobu. Nie nakrzyczy na ciebie. Nie zamknie cię za karę w lochach. Nie będzie cię torturował, aż stracisz przytomność. - Próbowała spojrzeć na niego wyzywająco i wtedy Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że ona wie o wszystkim.

Resztki jego opanowania ulatniały się w zastraszającym tempie, a głos w jego głowie cały czas śmiał się szyderczo. Nie chciał jej zranić? Nie chciał jej zranić?! Jak bardzo się mylił. Chciał ją zranić. Chciał ją zranić tak, żeby zapamiętała to do końca życia. Żeby wzdragała się na sam jego widok. Żeby obchodziła go szerokim łukiem. Żeby już nigdy więcej nie śmiała wspomnieć o jego ojcu. Nigdy więcej. Bo nikt nie miał prawa mówić o nim w taki sposób. Nikt.

_Trzeba pokazać szlamie, gdzie jest jej miejsce_, przypomniał sobie słowa Lucjusza sprzed kilku lat. Nie mógł znowu go zawieść. Nie mógł znowu zawieść swojego ojca. Nie tym razem.

\- _Legilimens_ – zaciskając dłonie na różdżce, wypowiedział w myślach zaklęcie.

*.*.*

Obraz przed jej oczami rozmywał się coraz bardziej, aż nagle ogarnęła ją błoga ciemność.

*.*.*

Tak jak przypuszczał, Granger poddała się bez walki.

*.*.*

Błoga ciemność momentalnie zniknęła, a on... On widział. Widział wszystko, raz po raz z przerażającą łatwością burząc ściany, którymi próbowała się od niego odgrodzić. Raz po raz z przerażającą lekkością pogwałcając jej intymność. Nie powinien tego widzieć. Nie miał prawa. To było jej. Tylko jej. Nikogo innego. Nie powinien...

*.*.*

_\- Szlama! Szlama! Szlama! - krzyczały coraz starsze wersje Malfoya. _

*.*.*

_\- Nie jest tego wart, nie jest tego wart. To nic nie znaczy. To nic nie znaczy - powtarzała, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze pomiędzy kolejnymi falami płaczu. - Jesteśmy tacy sami. Jesteśmy tacy..._

*.*.*

_Była cała we krwi. Jej ręce, szyja, włosy. Wszystko kleiło się od krwi. Jej krwi._

_\- Żyjesz – szeptał Ron. - Żyjesz. Żyjesz. Żyjesz. Żyjesz. - Złapał jej twarz w swoje dłonie. - Jeszcze... jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bałem. - Przyciągnął ją do siebie. - Żyjesz, żyjesz, żyjesz, żyjesz... _

*.*.*

_\- To moja wina. To moja wina – mówiła, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. - Moja wina. Moja... Moja bardzo wielka wina. - Zaśmiała się szaleńczo. - Za coś takiego nie dostaje się rozgrzeszenia, prawda? – spytała, wbijając obłąkańczy wzrok w zdezorientowanego Harry'ego._

*.*.*

_Dzień. Noc. Dzień. Noc. Dzień. Noc. Zlewały się w jedno. Czuła się, jakby niebo spadło jej na głowę. To było jej pierwsze skojarzenie. Niebo spadło jej na głowę. Roztrzaskało się. Jego ciężar spoczywał na jej piersi. Nic nie miało już sensu. _

*.*.*

_Biegła, trzymając Ginny za rękę. Niespodziewanie wylądowały na ziemi, wybuchając niepohamowanym śmiechem. _

*.*.*

_\- Ja... – zaczął Colin niepewnym głosem, kurczowo zaciskając powieki. - Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna – wyrzucił z siebie, dopiero po chwili otwierając oczy i nieśmiało na nią spoglądając._

*.*.*

_Malfoy się śmiał. Śmiał się szczerze. Z nią. Nie z niej. Nie pamiętała, czy kiedykolwiek czyjś śmiech sprawił jej tak dużą radość._

*.*.*

_Nim zdążyła się powstrzymać, wyciągnęła palce, by dotknąć jego twarzy. Tak bardzo chciała go dotknąć. Ale Malfoya już nie było. _

*.*.*

_\- Jak możesz? To jeszcze tylko dziecko. - Usłyszała podniesione głosy w drugim pokoju._

_\- Molly, to dziecko chciało zamordować Dumbledore'a! To dziecko wpuściło do szkoły śmierciożerców! Przez to dziecko zgin..._

_\- Nie miał wyboru! Poza tym pomagał nam. Pomagał..._

_\- Powinien zgnić w Azkabanie – ktoś inny włączył się do rozmowy._

_\- Wiesz, co mu zrobili, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że to nie on zabił Albusa? - krzyknęła kobieta. - Torturowali go! Jego własny ojciec go torturował. Torturował go tak długo, aż nie mogli go ocucić nawet zaklęciem. To cud, że się wybudził i nie skończył tak jak Frank i Alicja. Czy to nie była wystarczająca kara? Czy to nie..._

*.*.*

Więc... Więc wszyscy już wiedzieli.

*.*.*

Wykorzystała jego chwilę słabości.

*.*.*

Uderzył głową w ścianę, a białe kropki zatańczyły mu przed oczami. Mimo bólu rozchodzącego się po czaszce, wyćwiczonym ruchem od razu wycelował swoją różdżkę w Granger. Jedno zaklęcie. Drugie. Trzecie. Wszystkie bez najmniejszego wysiłku zablokowane przez dziewczynę.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – powiedziała spokojnym głosem i jego różdżka natychmiast powędrowała w jej kierunku. Obróciła ją w palcach, sprawdzając jej giętkość. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy usłyszał cichy trzask drewna i zobaczył, jak Granger wygina ją coraz mocniej. - Następnym razem nie zawaham się – szepnęła, odkładając różdżkę na biurko i przecierając rękawem załzawione policzki. - Zresztą nie będzie następnego razu. Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz szans. - Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. - Nie potrafię tylko zrozumieć – zwrócona plecami do niego, zaczęła, zatrzymując się nagle - jak ktoś tak inteligentny... ktoś tak mądry może... - Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, ale on nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

\- To nie chodzi o twoją krew, Granger. Tak naprawdę to nigdy o nią nie chodziło. Ja cię po prostu nie lubię. Nie, poprawka, ja cię nie znoszę – warknął, wkładając w te słowa całą siłę, jaka mu pozostała. - Czytasz te wszystkie książki, bo wiesz, że to twoja ostatnia deska ratunku. Ale nieważne jak dużo ich przeczytasz. I tak każdy będzie miał w dupie to, co powiesz. Tak, wszyscy mają cię głęboko w dupie. Bo jesteś tylko Granger. Tą przerażająco nudną, żałosną Granger, która ma o sobie Merlin wie jak wysokie mniemanie. - Dziewczyna nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Stała jak sparaliżowana. - Patrzysz na wszystkich z góry. Wystarczy, że ktoś popełni choćby najmniejszy błąd, a ciebie już skręca, żeby go poprawić. Ale oczywiście tego nie robisz, bo to przecież w złym tonie. Jeszcze ktoś mógłby sobie pomyśleć, że wcale nie jesteś taka dobra, jak się wszystkim zdaje. A oboje doskonale wiemy, że nie jesteś. Pomagasz ludziom z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. Nie dlatego, że chcesz im pomóc, ale dlatego, że wtedy czujesz się lepiej. Jak jakaś pieprzona święta. Potem lubisz roztrząsać w tej swojej przerośniętej głowie, jak bardzo poświęcasz się dla innych, jak bardzo miłosierna i szlachetna jesteś – wyrzucał z siebie. Nie obchodziło go, czy to, co mówi, jest prawdą. Musiał ją zranić. Po prostu musiał. - Sprawia ci to chorą przyjemność. Ale jeszcze większą przyjemność sprawia ci użalanie się nad sobą. To nie była twoja wina, a i tak dalej wmawiasz sobie, że to przez ciebie. Uwielbiasz to. Siedzieć i użalać się nad sobą. Jesteś cholernie żałosna. Tak cholernie żałosna, że kurczowo trzymasz się tego swojego chłopaczka, bo nikt inny cię nie zechce. I ty to wiesz. Nikt inny cię nie zechce. A może... – Nadszedł czas na ostatni cios. Cios poniżej pasa. - A może to była twoja wina? Może oni naprawdę zginęli przez ciebie? - Granger ciągle stała bez ruchu, jakby spodziewając się, że Draco powie coś więcej. Po chwili z jej gardła wydarł się stłumiony szloch, jej ramiona gwałtownie zadrżały i dziewczyna natychmiast zniknęła za drzwiami.

Oddychając ciężko, opadł bezwładnie na krzesło. Przycisnął dłonie do twarzy, czekając, aż przed oczami tradycyjnie pojawią się kolorowe szlaczki. Więc wszyscy myśleli, że jego ojciec był potworem. Że był potworem w ludzkiej skórze. Draco też tak czasami myślał, ale przecież jego ojciec nie miał wyboru, nie mógł postąpić inaczej, zmusili go...

Usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi i już miał jej powiedzieć, żeby sobie poszła, żeby zniknęła i nie wracała nigdy więcej, jednak gdy otworzył oczy, zamiast Granger zobaczył panią Robinson. Kobieta stała z założonymi na piersi rękami i patrzyła na niego surowo. Była zła i... zawiedziona. Tak, zawiedziona.

\- Dałam ci szansę – odezwała się poważnym głosem. Głosem, którego nie znał. - Nikt inny nie chciał cię przyjąć. Nikt inny nie chciał przyjąć byłego śmierciożercy. Tylko ja. Bo uwierzyłam, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałeś nim zostać. Nie życzę. – Zamilkła na chwilę. - Nie życzę sobie więcej takich sytuacji. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś traktował w ten sposób Hermionę – westchnęła, a złość na jej twarzy od razu zastąpiła troska. Pani Robinson patrzyła na niego z troską, z jaką nigdy nie patrzył na niego jego własny ojciec. Draco poczuł się głupio. Poczuł się obrzydliwie głupio. Poczuł się jak idiota.

Draco Malfoy poczuł wstyd.

* * *

\- Mogę? - spytała Hermiona, patrząc na miejsce obok Ginny.

\- Jasne – odparła dziewczyna, poklepując dłonią łóżko.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Miałam dzisiaj zły dzień – odezwała się w końcu Ginny. - Zły, okropny dzień. – Zaśmiała się smutno, wycierając mokre od łez policzki.

\- Ja też – przytaknęła Hermiona i opadła ciężko na poduszkę. - Zły, okropny dzień. – Westchnąwszy, przyciągnęła do siebie domagającego się uwagi Krzywołapa. - Ty chyba też miałeś zły dzień, co? - Spojrzała z troską na kota.

\- Też miałabyś zły dzień, gdybyś od rana siedziała sama, zamknięta w czterech ścianach – odpowiedziała za niego Ginny, a Krzywołap mruknął potakująco. Hermiona, czując wyrzuty sumienia, przytuliła go mocniej. - Zepsułam tort – wyznała po chwili Ginny. - Zepsułam tort. Potem zrobiłam drugi i kiedy ta stara Bulstrode przyszła, żeby go odebrać, powiedziała, że się jej nie podoba i że chce inny. Zaczęła narzekać na obsługę. Normalnie myślałam, że rzucę w nią tym tortem. Że rozpłaszczę go na jej kanciastej głowie – syknęła Ginny. - Ale pani Fortescue wyszła z kuchni, przeprosiła to głupie babsko i zapewniła, że potrąci mi z wypłaty odpowiednią kwotę za, jak to ujęła, nieprofesjonalne podejście. Zachowywałam się jak zawsze. Naprawdę. Bulstrode zrobiła to specjalnie. Oczy się jej dosłownie zaświeciły, kiedy mnie rozpoznała – prychnęła. - A potem byłam u Harry'ego. Powiedział, że to przecież żaden problem. Może zapłacić za mnie czynsz. A ja tak nie chcę. Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. Nie chcę być od nikogo zależna. Chcę mieć coś własnego. Coś tylko i wyłącznie mojego. Myślałam, że akurat on zrozumie, że on będzie wiedział, jak to jest... - urwała, przekładając się na bok, po czym wbiła wyczekujący wzrok w Hermionę.

\- Harry chciał się po prostu poczuć jak prawdziwy mężczyzna – wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Rozumiesz, ty powinnaś siedzieć w domu, podtrzymywać ogień i zajmować się dziećmi, a on pod koniec dnia wróci do ciebie i rzuci ci pod nogi krwawą zdobycz okupioną hektolitrami potu. A, i najważniejsza część – ty powinnaś być za to dozgonnie wdzięczna. - Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- Ktoś tu miał chyba jeszcze gorszy dzień niż ja - podsumowała Ginny, łapiąc dziewczynę za rękę. - Zdecydowanie gorszy dzień niż ja. - Zaśmiała się i spojrzała na ich złączone dłonie. - Fuuu – rzuciła, nagle krzywiąc się. - Nie mogę na nie patrzeć. Jak możesz im to robić?

Hermiona przejechała wzrokiem po swoich dłoniach.

\- Są bardzo uczynne. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Pomagają się odstresować. - Zamilkłszy, omiotła badawczym spojrzeniem twarz przyjaciółki. - Ginny – zaczęła poważnym głosem – naprawdę nie wolałabyś mieszkać z Harrym? - Wstrzymała oddech, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Nie – odfuknęła natychmiast dziewczyna. - I przestań mnie o to w końcu pytać. Ron też nie daje mi spokoju. - Ginny mówiła prawdę. Hermiona wiedziała, że dziewczyna nie kłamie. Chciała z nią mieszkać. Nie robiła tego z litości, to nie była część żadnego spisku. Po prostu chciała z nią zamieszkać. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko na tę myśl. Ginny chciała z nią zamieszkać. Naprawdę chciała z nią zamieszkać. - Uważa, że skoro nie mieszkam z Harrym i nie jesteśmy jeszcze małżeństwem, to coś na pewno musi być między nami nie w porządku. - Ginny zmarszczyła gniewnie czoło. - Kiedy coś już wbije sobie do tej głowy, nie można go od tego odwieść. Dla niego nadal jestem małą dziewczynką, którą trzeba na każdym kroku pilnować - westchnęła. - A ja ... Ja tak nie chcę. Nie chcę jeszcze mieszkać z Harrym. Nie chcę jeszcze być jego żoną. Nie chcę być matką. Mam inne plany. Nie chcę... Nie chcę być jak moja mama – wyszeptała. - Jestem straszna, prawda? - W jej głosie pobrzmiewał wstyd.

\- Nie, Ginny. - Hermiona ścisnęła mocniej dłoń dziewczyny. - To, że nie zachowujesz się jak większość czarownic, nie znaczy, że jesteś straszna.

Ginny spuściła wzrok, nie do końca przekonana.

\- A ty? Dlaczego miałaś okropny dzień?

\- Malfoy był jeszcze większym dupkiem niż zazwyczaj – mruknęła Hermiona. - Ale już mi przeszło – skłamała gładko, przywołując na usta sztuczny uśmiech. - To przecież tylko Malfoy – rzuciła przesadnie beztrosko.

_To przecież tylko Malfoy._ Nieważne, ile razy powtarzała te słowa, i tak nadal czuła się okropnie. Wytrącił ją z równowagi. Sprawił, że przestała nad sobą panować. Wspomniała o jego ojcu, chociaż nie powinna. Nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć. Ona też nie wiedziałaby o tym, gdyby podczas ostatniej wizyty w Norze razem z Ginny nie znalazły się – oczywiście przypadkiem – pod drzwiami pokoju, w którym właśnie odbywało się tajne zebranie. Hermiona wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek ich zaprzestano. Nie miała też złudzeń, że minie jeszcze sporo czasu, nim pozwolą jej brać w nich udział. Pani Weasley zbywała ją zawsze, mówiąc: „Po co ci nowe zmartwienia?" i Hermiona, w przeciwieństwie do Ginny, przyznawała jej w duchu rację. Nie potrzebowała po raz enty roztrząsać, kogo udało im się złapać, kogo osądzono zbyt łagodnie, a kto może jeszcze stanowić zagrożenie... Ginny natomiast nie robiła sobie zbyt dużo z zakazów Molly i, korzystając z wszelkiego rodzaju sprzętów podarowanych jej przez George'a, była, choć nieobecną ciałem, kolejną uczestniczką sekretnych spotkań. Uczestniczką, o której żaden z dorosłych nie wiedział. Tak, w oczach dorosłych nadal byli dziećmi. Nadal należało ich chronić, bo przecież doświadczyli już wystarczająco... zbyt dużo zła. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo zła.

Kiedy Hermiona usłyszała, że Voldemort wyręczył się Lucjuszem i kazał właśnie jemu ukarać Dracona, wszystkie elementy układanki ułożyły się w całość. Dlatego właśnie Malfoy zawsze tak żywiołowo reagował na każdą wzmiankę o ojcu. O ojcu, który niemal go zamordował. To był początek końca Lucjusza. Voldemort sztukę niszczenia ludzi opanował do perfekcji. W tym przypadku również nie zawiódł.

Hermiona natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że wolałaby nie wiedzieć tego wszystkiego. Nie, ona nie miała prawa tego wiedzieć. To była sprawa między Malfoyem a jego ojcem. Tylko i wyłącznie między nimi. Nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić, co Draco czuł, gdy... Na samą myśl robiło się jej niedobrze. Z przerażeniem zdała sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że jakaś jej część boleśnie mocno chciałaby, żeby to wszystko nigdy się nie wydarzyło, żeby Draco nigdy nie musiał przez to przechodzić. A może to był po prostu zwykły ludzki odruch? Coś, czym nie należało się martwić? Nikt przecież nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Nawet Malfoy. Tak, to z pewnością był zwykły odruch, nic nadzwyczajnego. To wcale nie miało związku z tym, że cała sprawa dotyczyła Malfoya. Wcale.

Nie powinna wspominać o jego ojcu. Nie powinna... Ale w tamtej chwili jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej pragnęła, żeby cierpiał. Żeby cierpiał, ponieważ ona też, z niewiadomych przyczyn, cierpiała, słysząc jego słowa. Przez moment, dopóki była jeszcze w stanie cokolwiek zobaczyć, Malfoy wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał ją potraktować co najmniej Cruciatusem. W końcu jednak zdecydował się na legilimencję, za której użycie nie groziła przecież odsiadka w Azkabanie. Hermiona nie umiała go powstrzymać... Im bardziej starała się chronić swoje wspomnienia, tym łatwiejszy dostęp do jej myśli miał Malfoy. Bez żadnych skrupułów grzebał w jej głowie. Wiedziała, że musi skupić się na czymś, co osłabi jego koncentrację. Po wszystkim czuła wstyd. Myśli dotyczące Malfoya... Nie potrafiła się do nich przyznać nawet sama przed sobą. A on... Nie powinien... Należały tylko do niej. Nieważne jak żałosne, były tylko jej. Jej i nikogo innego.

Potem czuła złość i lekkie niedowierzanie. Malfoy był od niej w czymś lepszy. Znał legilimencję. Jak on mógł znać legilimencję, skoro ona nigdy tak na dobrą sprawę nie ćwiczyła nawet oklumencji? Nie, nie, nie. Malfoy nie może być od niej lepszy. Obiecała sobie, że weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce i jeszcze mu pokaże. Malfoy nie mógł być od niej lepszy. W niczym. Może za wyjątkiem quidditcha.

Na końcu czuła zawód i smutek, i... obrzydzenie. Do samej siebie. Nienawidził jej. Nienawidził. Jej. Nie tego, skąd pochodziła. On po prostu jej nienawidził. A co, jeśli miał rację? Jeśli wszystko, co mówił, było prawdą?

_To przecież tylko Malfoy_, powtórzyła po raz kolejny. Nie zależy mi na nim. Nie zależy mi na jego zdaniu. Nie zależy.

Podjęła decyzję. Zrobi to, co zawsze robiła w szkole. Przez siedem lat wyspecjalizowała się w ignorowaniu Malfoya. Nie pozwoli się już więcej skrzywdzić. O nie.

\- Chodź – powiedziała nagle Ginny, ciągnąc ją za rękę. - Wizyta w Norze poprawi nam humor. Jemu też. - Wskazała głową na Krzywołapa. - Lubisz gnomy, prawda? - uśmiechając się złowieszczo, zwróciła się do kota.

* * *

\- Znowu nie przyszedłeś – stwierdził Blaise, usiadłszy naprzeciwko Dracona.

\- Byłem zajęty – odparł Draco, cały czas wodząc wzrokiem po dokumentach.

\- Astoria...

\- Astoria poczeka – przerwał mu.

\- Tak jak Pansy? Ona też miała czekać. I gdzie jest teraz? Jakoś jej tutaj nie widzę.

Astoria była teraz jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

Nie powinien stracić panowania. Powinien jedynie delikatnie zasugerować Granger, że nadszedł już najwyższy czas, by skończyli zabawę w uprzejmość. Jeśli dziewczyna piśnie Markowi choćby słówko o tym incydencie, ten natychmiast odmówi leczenia Narcyzy. I co Draco wtedy zrobi? Nie zabierze jej przecież do Munga, bo tam leczenie znowu ograniczy się do podawania eliksirów. _Nie_, powiedział spokojny głos w jego głowie. _Granger nie puści pary z ust. Czuje się zdradzona. Mark zbratał się z wrogiem, w jej mniemaniu zapewne robiąc z niej po drodze wariatkę. Nie, Granger nie puści pary z ust. Jest taka przewidywalna._

* * *

Więc... ignorowała go.

Ignorowała go. Nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Traktowała go jak powietrze. Udawała, że nie istnieje. Zachowywała się tak, jakby wcale go tam nie było.

Pierwszego dnia, kiedy nie wiedział jeszcze, jaką taktykę obrała, zamierzał ją przeprosić. Oczywiście nie miało to nic wspólnego z wyrzutami sumienia, które dopadły go brutalnie poprzedniego wieczoru. Draco Malfoy i wyrzuty sumienia. Przedni żart. Doprawdy. Chciał ją po prostu udobruchać, poruszyć jej naiwne gryfońskie serduszko, upewnić się, że będzie trzymała buzię na kłódkę. Lecz Granger nawet nie drgnęła, gdy się do niej odezwał.

Po kilku dniach cisza stała się nieco nużąca. Nienawidził być ignorowany. Kiedy był mały, uwielbiał dokuczać Pansy. Jej matka za każdym razem powtarzała dziewczynie, by ta nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Mówiła, że nie ma lepszego lekarstwa na głupie chłopięce zabawy. Nie wiedziała, jak bardzo się myliła. Znęcał się nad nią tak długo, dopóki nie przestawała go ignorować. Zazwyczaj jednak musiał tylko wystarczająco mocno złapać ją za włosy albo z odpowiednim impetem wbić jej palce pod żebra. Sprawy skomplikowały się odrobinę, gdy Pansy porzuciła swoje postanowienie o byciu prawdziwą damą i zaczęła oddawać jego ciosy z równą zaciekłością...

\- Granger. - Cisza stała się już całkiem nie do zniesienia. Nikt nie będzie go ignorował. A już z pewnością nie Granger. - Granger – powtórzył, ale dziewczyna nadal notowała coś na kartce i zupełnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi. - Granger – powiedział po raz kolejny, szybkim krokiem przemierzając pomieszczenie. – Granger – warknął, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – syknęła, w końcu na niego spoglądając. - Nigdy więcej. - Na jej twarzy odbiło się obrzydzenie. Ona brzydziła się jego?

\- Pierdol się, Granger. Pierdol się – wycedził.

Choć ten kontratak nie należał do najbardziej efektownych, zadziałał na Granger. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się nieznacznie, a wargi zaczęły jej drżeć. Draco poczuł satysfakcję. Poczuł tę obezwładniającą dziecięcą satysfakcję. Udało mu się. Dopiął swego. Sprowokował Granger. Po chwili jednak uśmiech mu zrzedł. On wcale tego nie chciał. Jej ból nie cieszył go tak, jak powinien. Nie, w ogóle go nie cieszył.


	16. Rozdział 15

A/N: Przepraszam za tak długi brak aktualizacji. Czekam na uwagi!

* * *

\- Wiesz – zachichotała nagle Bellatriks, przerywając złowróżbną ciszę i podpierając głowę na dłoniach – zastanawiałam się... - urwawszy, przygryzła wargę. - Nie, nieważne. To głupie – westchnęła teatralnie, wbijając w niego wyczekujący wzrok.

Draco doskonale wiedział, czego od niego chciała.

\- Powiedz – odezwał się, a gdy zmarszczyła brwi, dodał: - Proszę.

Takiej Bellatriks bał się najbardziej. Obrzydliwie słodkiej, wdzięczącej się, nienaturalnie miłej. To nie mogło zwiastować niczego dobrego. Kiedy ostatnim razem miała podobny humor, torturowała jednego ze schwytanych podczas łapanek mugolaków przez ponad dwie godziny, dopóki z jego ust nie zaczął się wydobywać bezładny bełkot. Gdy okazało się, że chłopak nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie własnego imienia, Bellatriks oznajmiła, że nie będzie już z niego pożytku, i wprawnym ruchem, nawet nie mrugnąwszy, uśmierciła go jednym zaklęciem.

\- Zastanawiałam się... - Zalotnie zatrzepotała rzęsami, a Draco w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się sztucznie, nerwowo zaciskając zęby. Bał się. Tak bardzo się bał. Stała czujność, ciągły strach, niekończąca się zabawa w te pokręcone gry. Miał już tego wszystkiego dosyć. Chciał... Chciał się uczyć, chciał znowu grać w quidditcha, chciał... Po prostu chciał, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej, żeby wszystko było tak proste jak kiedyś. - Zastanawiałam się, czy jeśli wtedy zabiłbyś tego starego durnia, twój ojciec nadal by żył. - Spojrzała nieśmiało na Dracona. Po chwili wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, razem z którym na jej oblicze powróciło dobrze znane szaleństwo. - Rozumiesz, gdybyś go zabił, Lucjusz nie musiałby cię torturować i pewnie nigdy by nie zwariował. - Przechyliła głowę, patrząc na niego przenikliwie. Draco poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a w klatce piersiowej pojawia się znajomy kujący ból, ten sam, który pojawiał się zawsze, kiedy przed snem myślał o swoim ojcu, o swojej matce, o tym, co by było, gdyby... - Nie mów, że przejąłeś się moimi słowami, Draco. - Przejechała ostro zakończonym paznokciem po jego bladym policzku. - Ot, to tylko głupie gadanie starej ciotki – sarknęła, wbijając palec w jego szyję. Draco stłumił syknięcie. - Przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz nie przeżyłby wojny tak czy tak. - Cały czas zwiększała nacisk. - Powtarzałam Cyzi, żeby nie wychodziła za tego nieudacznika, za tego tchórza – prychnęła, odrywając dłoń od jego skóry i z chorą fascynacją przyglądając się krwi pod swoimi paznokciami. - Powtarzałam, że nie będzie z tego nic dobrego. No, i nie było. Spłodzili kolejnego bękarta, przynoszącego hańbę Blackom, kolejnego nieudacznika, kolejnego tchórza. Jesteś tak samo bezużyteczny jak on.

Draco otworzył usta, by przerwać tyradę Bellatriks, nim do głowy przyszłoby jej coś znacznie gorszego, lecz spomiędzy jego warg nie wydobywały się żadne słowa. Z przestrachem przejechał dłonią po swojej twarzy. Pod palcami poczuł coś mokrego i lepkiego. Krew. Wszędzie była krew. Jego koszula przesiąknięta była krwią. Spazmatycznie wciągając powietrze, złapał się za gardło. Musiał się odezwać, musiał zaprzeczyć, musiał powiedzieć, że przecież nie jest tchórzem, że jeszcze udowodni, że nie bez powodu otrzymał Mroczny Znak, że jeszcze nie powinni się go pozbyć, że... że _nie mogą_ się go pozbyć.

\- Chciałeś coś powiedzieć? - Usłyszał smutny głos za plecami i, przerażony, podskoczył w miejscu, boleśnie wykręcając szyję. Za nim stała Granger. Patrzyła na niego pustym wzrokiem, a jej całe ciało pokrywały siniaki i zadrapania. - Chciałeś powiedzieć, że nie jesteś tchórzem, tak? - spytała, na co Draco w odpowiedzi gwałtownie przytaknął. Pod palcami natychmiast poczuł kolejną falę krwi. Panika zaczynała ogarniać jego umysł. Nie mógł się bronić. Bezsilność rozpierała go od środka. Umrze. Z pewnością umrze. - Oboje dobrze wiemy, że nim jesteś, Draco. - Wzdrygnął się, gdy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że właśnie waży się jego los, i, tym razem już ostrożniej, pomachał przecząco głową. Nie był tchórzem. Przecież im pomagał... Donosił... - Ach, pomagałeś nam? O to ci chodzi? - rzekła, jakby odczytując jego myśli. - Robiłeś to, bo nikt nie podejrzewałby cię o zdradę. Wszyscy mieli cię za skończonego tchórza. Nie mylili się, prawda? Informacje, których nam udzielałeś... Przewidziałeś, że nikt by cię z tym nie powiązał. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, że byłoby cię stać na coś takiego. - Draco odkaszlnął, znowu na próżno próbując się odezwać. Oddychanie przychodziło mu z coraz większą trudnością. Zdesperowany, wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny. - Mam ci pomóc? - Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. - Ty mi nie pomogłeś. - Odsłoniła zakrwawioną rękę. Chłopak, niczym zahipnotyzowany, omiótł spojrzeniem wyryte na jej przedramieniu litery, z których krew powoli spływała na jasną posadzkę. _Czerwona_. - Tak, taka sama jak twoja. - Chcąc sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna mówi prawdę, Draco przywiódł swoje palce do twarzy i obejrzał je uważnie z każdej strony. - Przecież wiesz, że mam rację – wyszeptała nieco zirytowana. - Zawsze mam rację. Nigdy się nie mylę – zaczęła powtarzać jak mantrę, śledząc jego nieporadne ruchy obłąkańczym wzrokiem. - Nie! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie i w dobrze mu znanym nerwowym geście zacisnęła dłonie. - Myliłam się. Dwa razy – wydusiła z siebie, męcząc się przy tym okropnie. - Myślałam... Myślałam, że się zmienisz, że... że nie jesteś taki jak oni... - Głos jej się załamał, a Draco ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wcale już nie chodziło mu o ratowanie własnej skóry. Po raz kolejny spróbował się odezwać. Nadaremno. Musiał zaprzeczyć. Musiał skłamać. Musiał jej powiedzieć, że nie pożegna się ze swoim człowieczeństwem, byle tylko udało mu się przeżyć, że za cenę życia nie sprzeda swojego sumienia... Musiał. Bo, choć nigdy by się przed nikim do tego nie przyznał, liczyło się to, co ona o nim sądziła. W pewien zabawny sposób, co odkrył z przerażaniem, zależało mu na niej. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zależało mu na niej. Postanowił, że spróbuje ostatni raz, nim niemoc całkowicie zawładnie jego ciałem. Trzęsąc się jak w febrze, otworzył usta, a wtedy Granger z łoskotem osunęła się na ziemię. Osunęła się raz. Drugi. Trzeci.

*.*.*

Draco otworzył oczy. Ciemne niebo przecięła błyskawica, a po chwili nocną ciszę przerwały odgłosy zbliżającej się burzy. Odrętwiałą ręką przetarł mokrą od potu twarz. Zacisnął kurczowo powieki, łudząc się, że może choć raz uda mu się zapaść w spokojny sen bez żadnych problemów. Nie, jego serce biło zbyt szybko, w sypialni było zbyt gorąco, a w głowie kłębiło się zbyt dużo złych myśli. Zerwawszy się gwałtownie, wyciągnął z nocnej szafki ukryte na czarną godzinę papierosy. Skupiał się na tym, co robią jego palce, analizował każdy ich ruch, byle tylko nie dopuścić do siebie świadomości, że chce mu się płakać, że chce mu się wyć. Że najchętniej pobiegłby do swojej matki, by, tak jak za dawnych czasów, w jej uścisku szukać pokrzepienia. Niecierpliwie szarpiąc za klamkę, wyszedł na mały balkon, przylegający do pokoju. Ciężkie powietrze uderzyło go w twarz. Drżącymi dłońmi odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się głęboko. Na nic zdawały się próby odwrócenia uwagi od obrazów, które niezmordowanie starały się dobić do jego umysłu. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie z nimi wygrać.

_Pieprzone sny_, mruknął i zaśmiał się śmiechem do szczętu pozbawionym wesołości. Nigdy nie pamiętał dobrych snów. Nigdy. Wątpił w sumie, aby ostatnio śnił cokolwiek innego niż koszmary. Z kolei te pamiętał w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Po okresie krótkiego niebytu wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, od kilku tygodni nie dając mu nawet nocy wytchnienia. Obnażały jego największe słabości, to w nich ukryte demony budziły się do życia. Coraz częściej pojawiała się w nich również Hermiona. Myśli, które za dnia dusił w zalążku, w nocy okazywały się nie do opanowania. Za dnia mógł zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, mógł wyprzeć się tej dziwnej fascynacji, niepozwalającej mu oderwać od niej oczu, sprawiającej, że pragnął nawiązać z nią choćby najmniejszy kontakt. Jednak nocą...

Nie, nie powinien o tym myśleć. Ganiąc siebie w duchu, wszedł z powrotem do pomieszczenia i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Z szafki pod umywalką wyjął ostatnią butelkę Eliksiru Spokojnego Snu. Wahał się przez chwilę. Doskonale wiedział, co go czeka. Uzależnienie i, jak to ktoś kiedyś wyjątkowo delikatnie ujął, pogorszenie nastroju. Do tego potrzeba było, co prawda, spożytych ogromnych ilości, ale Draco już raz udowodnił, że nie jest to warunek trudny do spełnienia. Śmiejąc się z beznadziejności swojej sytuacji, odkręcił butelkę i upił z niej kilka łyków. Zły nastrój i tak towarzyszył mu praktycznie zawsze, a na brak snu nie mógł sobie najzwyczajniej pozwolić. Zbyt duża spoczywała na nim odpowiedzialność, zbyt wiele miał na głowie. Czuł się stary, czuł się tak okropnie zmęczony. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwał dnia, gdy nie będzie już musiał stawiać się w ministerstwie dwa razy w tygodniu, gdy nie będzie zmuszony łączyć zajmowania się majątkiem i rodzinnymi interesami, o których prowadzeniu jeszcze nie tak dawno nie miał zielonego pojęcia, z pracą, która okazała się znacznie bardziej wyczerpująca, niż się tego spodziewał. Oczekiwał dnia, kiedy w końcu nie będzie musiał widywać Granger, kiedy nareszcie będzie ją mógł wyrzucić ze swojej głowy. Dnia, kiedy jego matka... kiedy będzie z nią choć trochę lepiej.

Nim zapadł w sen, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć o swoim ojcu. Jak każdej nocy od ponad roku zadał sobie to samo nieustannie dręczące go pytanie. Co by było, gdyby.

* * *

Był chorobliwie blady, oczy miał podkrążone, a zazwyczaj idealnie ułożone włosy tym razem odstawały w kilku miejscach. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

Wzrok Hermiony zbyt długo zatrzymał się na jego twarzy, by pozostać niezauważonym. Draco skierował na nią swoje spojrzenie. Na jej widok jego usta automatycznie wykrzywił brzydki grymas. Speszona, spuściła oczy i mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na książce. Miała już dość panującej między nimi nieprzyjaznej ciszy. Tę część wszystkich kłótni zawsze znosiła najgorzej. Dobrze pamiętała dni, kiedy nie wymieniała z Ronem ani słowa, a Harry, choć nigdy oficjalnie nie opowiadał się po jego stronie, z reguły wybierał męskie towarzystwo, pozostawiając ją zupełnie samą. Tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz jedynym, co powstrzymywało ją przed zaproponowaniem rozejmu, była urażona duma. I strach. Strach przed ostatecznym odrzuceniem. To właśnie odtrącenia bała się najbardziej. Bała się go od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy dane jej było poczuć jego pełen goryczy smak.

Nie mogąc się pohamować, znowu na niego zerknęła. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, natychmiast odwróciła wzrok i przyciągnęła książkę jeszcze bliżej twarzy, przekląwszy w duchu swoje zdradzieckie policzki, które od razu pokryły się rumieńcem.

Cały czas bacznie się jej przyglądał. Nie potrafiła się skupić, czując na sobie jego przenikliwy wzrok. Od dobrych kilku minut wodziła oczami po jednym akapicie, lecz jak dotąd nie dotarł do niej sens żadnego z przeczytanych słów. Nie wytrzymawszy w końcu, gwałtownie poderwała głowę i zmarszczyła brwi, próbując, tak jak on, przybrać groźną minę. Z trudem powstrzymywała dziecinną część swojej osobowości, która chciała pokazać mu język. Albo, w najgorszym wypadku, środkowy palec.

Zdezorientowanie odbiło się na jego twarzy. Zmieszany, patrzył na nią wzrokiem pozbawionym złości. Po chwili kąciki jego ust zaczęły unosić się ku górze. Serce Hermiony zabiło szybciej, a przez głowę przeleciało tysiąc przepełnionych nadziejami myśli. Niespodziewanie jednak, jakby zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zamierzał zrobić, zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę i znowu nachmurzył czoło. Hermiona zdusiła w sobie westchnienie zawodu i, tym bardziej nie chcąc przegrać tego niemego pojedynku, nawet na moment nie odwróciła od niego oczu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Oboje spojrzeli w stronę pani Robinson, stojącej w drzwiach.

\- T-tak – wykrztusiła zawstydzona Hermiona, z nowo odkrytym zapałem wygładzając zagięty róg książki.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Draco? - spytała kobieta i omiotła twarz Dracona zatroskanym wzrokiem.

Rozluźniwszy się odrobinę, chłopak przytaknął i spróbował przywołać na usta uśmiech.

Pani Robinson, nieprzekonana, obserwowała go jeszcze przez chwilę. W końcu kiwnęła głową i powiedziała:

\- W takim razie możemy już iść.

*.*.*

Był pod wrażeniem. Poprawka: był pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Ciągle musiał zwalczać niepostrzeżenie wdzierający się na jego twarz wyraz zachwytu. Starając się wyglądać na znudzonego, po kryjomu chłonął wzrokiem wszystkie szczegóły. Wnętrze, choć niezbyt bogato urządzone, zdawało się bardzo przytulne. Usiadłszy w ciemnym kącie sali, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu jest zupełnie odprężony. Nikt na niego nie patrzył, nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Może poza trzema dziewczętami, które obrzuciły jego formalny strój zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Czekał, aż zobaczy w ich oczach nienawiść, zawsze obecną w oczach czarodziejów, lecz one, uśmiechnąwszy się tylko, powróciły do poprzedniej rozmowy. Doskonale pamiętał te kilka wieczorów, spędzonych razem z Blaise'em na włóczeniu się po mugolskich pubach. Tylko tam mogli w trakcie wojny znowu poczuć się jak beztroscy, wygłodniali alkoholu nastolatkowie. Draco zapomniał jednak, jak pociągająca okazała się towarzysząca ich spotkaniom anonimowość. Od najmłodszych lat uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi. Wprost ubóstwiał, kiedy mu się przyglądano, kiedy o nim mówiono. Najlepiej z zazdrością. Zamęt, jaki zawsze wprowadzał, miał w pewien sposób rekompensować brak wystarczającego zainteresowania ze strony ojca. Lucjusz mnóstwo czasu poświęcał na chwaleniu się synem przed odwiedzającymi ich gośćmi. Jeszcze więcej czasu poświęcał na prawieniu mu kazań, na wykładaniu mu, czego się od niego wymaga, na podkreślaniu, że musi być lepszy od pewnej szlamy. Ojciec go kochał. Co do tego Draco – zazwyczaj – nie miał wątpliwości. A przynajmniej za wszelką cenę starał się ich nie mieć. Tak, ojciec go kochał. Był jednak pozbawiony, jak to Draco zwykł określać, ludzkich odruchów. Draco łaknął jego bliskości, łaknął widoku dumy na jego twarzy, słów uznania, padających z jego ust, kiedy nie otaczali ich żadni świadkowie, lecz zazwyczaj nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak zadowolić się marnym substytutem w postaci niekoniecznie pozytywnego zainteresowania, okazywanego mu przez kolegów.

Wszystko zmieniło się na początku szóstego roku. Wtedy pragnął stać się niewidzialnym, pragnął, by nikt nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi, lecz nagle wydało mu się, że nikt nawet na moment nie spuszcza z niego oka. Nie wiedział już, co jest prawdą, a co jedynie wymysłem jego wyobraźni. Zaczął popadać w paranoję. Miał wrażenie, że zarówno nauczyciele, jak i uczniowie nieustannie śledzą każdy jego ruch...

Pani Robinson szturchnęła go delikatnie w ramię, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Draco – szepnęła, a on przechylił głowę w jej stronę. - Mógłbyś poszukać Hermiony? - Zerknął w kierunku fotela, na którym wcześniej siedziała Granger, i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jest pusty. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy wyszła. Oszołomiony natłokiem niezwykłych obrazów i dźwięków, na chwilę zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. - Wyszła dobre piętnaście minut temu. Powinna już wrócić. - Najwyraźniej stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością na dłużej niż chwilę. - Poszukasz jej? - spytała. W jej głosie nie dało się słyszeć zwyczajowej wesołości. Był on za to przepełniony niepokojem, tak jakby... jakby Granger mogła coś sobie zrobić. O nie, tym bardziej nie miał ochoty jej szukać. Spojrzał na siedzące spokojnie dzieci, błagając w duchu, by któreś z nich choć raz w odpowiednim momencie zaczęło się źle zachowywać, ale one, niczym zahipnotyzowane, nawet nie drgnęły. Pani Robinson podążyła za jego wzrokiem. - Poradzę sobie – rzuciła i poklepała go po ramieniu.

Ociągając się, Draco wstał i ruszył do drzwi. Sprawdził każdy korytarz. Zdesperowany, zajrzał nawet do damskiej toalety. Nigdzie jej nie było. Czuł ogarniający go strach. Nie, przecież nic nie mogło się jej stać. Nie zrobiłaby niczego głupiego. Nie Granger. Nie tu. Nie teraz. Odkąd pojawiły się problemy z jego matką, we wszystkim dopatrywał się najgorszego.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Na widok Granger, siedzącej na ławce po drugiej stronie ulicy, odetchnął z ulgą. Głowę miała opuszczoną, a jej twarz zasłaniały splątane włosy. Stanąwszy przed nią, odchrząknął cicho. Powoli podniosła wzrok.

\- W porządku? - odezwał się po chwili niepewnym głosem.

Starając się powstrzymać napływające łzy, Granger mrugnęła kilkukrotnie. W końcu kiwnęła głową i podniosła się z miejsca, chwiejąc się lekko. Draco wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń, która dziwacznie zawisła tuż obok jej ramienia.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – warknęła dziewczyna i, nie czekając na niego, przeszła przez drogę.

* * *

Kiedy zobaczył ją następnego dnia, wyglądała czarująco. Czytając książkę, siedziała przy jednym ze stolików ustawionych przed dawną lodziarnią Floriana Fortescue. Miała na sobie sukienkę w kwiaty, a wiatr rozwiewał jej luźno spięte włosy, które raz po raz zatykała za ucho. Na jej widok serce zaczęło mu bić jak oszalałe. Nie powinien się zatrzymywać. Nie powinien do niej podchodzić. Ale tego dnia był szczęśliwy. Tego dnia unosił się kilka metrów nad ziemią. Pchnięty impulsem, ruszył w jej kierunku. Przystanąwszy obok jej krzesła, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Po co w ogóle do niej podszedł? Przecież ona nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. On też nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. W ogóle. Zupełnie. Wcale.

\- Głupia. - Usłyszał nagle i nim zdążył się opanować, rzekł:

\- Kto?

Granger podskoczyła w miejscu i odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, zasłaniając dłonią usta.

\- Powiedziałam to na głos? - zawstydzona, spytała delikatnym tonem, jakby wcale nie oddzielało ich morze uprzedzeń i tysiące niepotrzebnie rzuconych słów.

Draco przytaknął, na co Granger zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, zajął krzesło naprzeciwko dziewczyny.

\- Ona, bohaterka – Granger zaczęła nieskładnie tłumaczyć, machnąwszy mu przed oczami książką, której tytułu nie zdążył dostrzec – jest biedna. Zakochała się w bogatym mężczyźnie i chce od niego odejść, bo boi się, że on szybko się nią znudzi i sam od niej odejdzie. Ale on tego nie zrobi, bo naprawdę ją kocha i, choć trudno w to uwierzyć, nie liczą się dla niego pieniądze... - urwała, przygryzając wargę. - Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

Draco zaśmiał się, widząc jej skrępowanie. Granger przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała mu zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

\- Moja matka czuje się lepiej – wykrztusił w końcu, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Jeśli mógłby, wykrzyczałby to całemu światu.

\- Naprawdę? - Jej twarz rozpromienił szeroki uśmiech. Gdyby Draco nie siedział, na jego widok z pewnością ugięłyby się pod nim kolana. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. - Granger nie rzuciła tego od niechcenia. Ona naprawdę się cieszyła. Cieszyła się jego szczęściem. Dlaczego? Draco nie miał pojęcia.

Patrzyli na siebie, a żadne z nich nie mogło oderwać od drugiego wzroku. Zapadła ciężka cisza. Serce Dracona znowu biło jak szalone. Ręce zaczęły mu się pocić, zaschło mu w gardle. Chciał się odezwać, chciał coś zrobić, ale, niczym urzeczony, mógł się jej jedynie przyglądać.

\- Malfoy. - Zmieszani, oboje spuścili oczy, słysząc mało przyjazne powitanie Ginny Weasley.

\- Weasley – odparł Draco dla zachowania starych zwyczajów.

Granger, jakby wyrwana z letargu jego lodowatym tonem, poderwała się gwałtownie z krzesła i, wymamrotawszy pospieszne „do zobaczenia w pracy", pociągnęła za sobą przyjaciółkę, już po chwili niknąc z jego pola widzenia.

* * *

A/N2: Muszę jeszcze dodać, że z racji tego, że przez dwa lata wizja tego opowiadania nieco ewoluowała w mojej głowie, dokonam małych zmian. Nie będą to radykalne zmiany, ale z pewnością popracuję nad czasami bardzo nieudolnie napisanymi dialogami, bo kiedy je czytam, czerwienię ze wstydu.


	17. Rozdział 16

To uderzyło ją jak grom z jasnego nieba, ta świadomość, że przecież nic nie musi. Na myśl, że wybór należy wyłącznie do niej, poczuła się niemożliwie beztrosko. Nagle ostatnie dni wydały się jej zbędną męczarnią, którą, gdyby tylko chciała, byłaby w stanie przerwać znacznie wcześniej.

* * *

Obudziła się na długo przed świtem. Przekładając się z boku na bok i raz po raz ze zniecierpliwieniem spoglądając na zegarek, wyczekiwała na odpowiedni moment. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Chciała to zrobić już. Teraz. Natychmiast.

Wątpliwości dopadły ją dopiero, gdy znalazła się przed drzwiami do jego mieszkania. Nie powinna przychodzić tak wcześnie, nie powinna się uśmiechać, nie powinna się cieszyć, nie powinna... Zapukała, nim wyrzuty sumienia zmusiłyby ją do ucieczki. Mnóstwo myśli kłębiło się w jej głowie, a wśród nich ta nawet na chwilę niedająca spokoju – co, jeśli go zrani? Mocno. Nieodwracalnie. Zrani.

\- Hermiona? - spytał Colin, zdziwiony. - Byliśmy...? - wyrzucił z siebie, zmarszczywszy czoło.

\- Nie. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. - Ja... - urwała, szukając odpowiednich słów. _Musimy porozmawiać._ To nigdy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. W każdym razie nie w filmach, które zdarzyło się jej oglądać. _Musiałam się z tobą zobaczyć._ To z kolei brzmiało tak, jakby tęskniła za jego widokiem. - Musiałam się z tobą spotkać – rzekła w końcu, wybrawszy najbardziej neutralną opcję.

Colin przyglądał się jej przez moment badawczym wzrokiem, po czym, ocknąwszy się z zamyślenia, zaprosił ją dłonią do środka. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział, po co do niego przyszła. Czując jego niezdecydowanie i dziękując za nie w duchu, pocałowała go w policzek. Wszystko inne wydawało jej się teraz takie intymne. Zbyt intymne.

\- Herbaty? - zaproponował, gdy usiadła na starej kanapie w przytłaczająco ciasnym salonie. Głos Colina lekko drżał, a oczy rzucały w jej stronę nerwowe spojrzenia.

Hermiona kiwnęła potakująco głową, ciesząc się na dodatkową chwilę do zastanowienia. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zacząć rozmowę. Z Krumem cała sprawa stopniowo rozeszła się po kościach, a z Ronem... Z Ronem rozumieli się bez słów. Wystarczyło, że zwróciła się do niego odpowiednim tonem. Od razu zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Spytał jedynie: „Myślisz o tym samym, co ja?" i po gwałtownym wybuchu śmiechu oboje bezgłośnie zgodzili się, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostaną przyjaciółmi.

Po kilku minutach, które zleciały Hermionie znacznie szybciej, niżby sobie tego życzyła, Colin wszedł do pokoju, niosąc w rękach dwa kubki z parującą herbatą. Zająwszy miejsce w fotelu, wbił oczy w oddzielający ich obdrapany stół.

\- Przepraszam, że przyszłam tak wcześnie, ale nie mogłam dłużej czekać – odezwała się, nie potrafiąc już znieść nieprzyjemnej ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła.

Colin powoli podniósł głowę. Na widok jego zrezygnowanego wzroku Hermiona jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła dłonie.

\- Nic się nie stało – odparł, posyłając jej wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Powinniśmy – zaczęła, zdeterminowana, by pozbyć się ciążących na końcu języka słów, kiedy nagle z sypialni po drugiej stronie korytarza dało się słyszeć dźwięki charakterystyczne dla uruchomionej Sieci Fiuu.

\- Do diabła – zaklął Colin, zerwawszy się z fotela. - To pewnie z pracy – mruknął i ruszył w stronę drzwi, wygładzając koszulę trzęsącymi dłońmi.

Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, nim na powrót zjawił się w pokoju.

\- Możemy przełożyć tę rozmowę? - zapytał ostrym tonem, na co Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, nie rozumiejąc tej niespodziewanej zmiany nastroju. - No dobra – westchnął, błędnie odczytując jej reakcję i po raz kolejny nerwowymi ruchami poprawiając koszulę. - Daj mi dwadzieścia minut – powiedział i zniknął w korytarzu, nawet nie czekając na jej odpowiedź.

Hermiona odprowadziła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Colin nigdy wcześniej nie był w stosunku do niej niemiły. Nigdy.

Wypuściwszy głośno powietrze, wstała z kanapy i niespiesznym krokiem podeszła do regału z książkami. Wodziła po półkach niewidzącym wzrokiem, cały czas zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie czuje do Colina tego, co powinna do niego czuć. Przecież... _Nie_, skarciła się, _on nie wie, kiedy kłamiesz, nie potrafi rozpoznać, kiedy go nie słuchasz, kiedy nieszczerze śmiejesz się z tego, co opowiada, kiedy... Z każdym dniem pociąga cię coraz mniej. Jesteś z nim i mimo jego oczywistej atrakcyjności nie czujesz niczego._

Przejechała palcem po grzbiecie zupełnie niepozornej książki o eliksirach, później chyba nieco ją wysunęła, jeszcze później odłożyła na miejsce, a potem... nie pamiętała, co dokładnie zrobiła potem. Czy przesunęła ją w bok, czy znowu przejechała po niej palcami, czy... Dokładnie pamiętała za to zaskoczenie, z jakim spoglądała na odsłaniające się przed nią wnętrze ukrytego pomieszczenia. Gdy jej wzrok spoczął na zdjęciach wiszących na przeciwległej ścianie, nieświadomie postąpiła naprzód. Poczuła, jak robi się jej słabo. Ona sama, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, pani Weasley, Malfoy, jego matka, wszyscy, w jakikolwiek sposób powiązani z wydarzeniami sprzed ponad roku, patrzyli na nią z ruchomych fotografii. Poczuła kolejną falę mdłości. Jej dłonie bezwiednie sięgnęły po teczkę leżącą na biurku. _Harry Potter_, brzmiał napis. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Gorączkowymi ruchami zaczęła otwierać wszystkie teczki, bezbłędnie przewidując, co będą zawierały. Klęknąwszy na podłodze, dopadła do najbliższej szafki. Stare numery „Proroka Codziennego", powycinane artykuły, sprzęty, które kojarzyła jedynie z kryminalnych filmów, wszystko to, czego nie chciała ujrzeć, znajdowało się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Czuła złość, czuła wstręt, przede wszystkim jednak czuła się dotkliwie zraniona, czuła się tak piekielnie zraniona.

Dostrzegłszy kątem oka ruch w sąsiednim pokoju, zerwała się na nogi. Jej palce automatycznie oplotły ukrytą w kieszeni sukienki różdżkę.

\- Nie zbliżaj się – syknęła w kierunku Colina, przybierając obronną pozycję. Chłopak mrugał ciągle, jakby licząc na to, że za którymś razem Hermiona cudownie zniknie. Poza tym jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. - Dlaczego ja? - zażądała Hermiona. Colin skrzywił się lekko. - Dlaczego ja?! - wrzasnęła, gdy nadal się nie odzywał.

\- Bo nie miałaś nikogo, a wbrew pozorom wcale nie tak trudno było ci zaimponować – wyznał, z rezygnacją wzruszając ramionami.

Hermiona poczuła, jak jej duma z łoskotem upada na ziemię i bezpowrotnie rozbija się na milion drobnych kawałków.

\- Nie – wymamrotał Colin, natychmiast zrozumiawszy swój błąd. - Nie-e – zająknął się – nie o to mi chodziło. Ja... - urwał, po czym przeniósł na nią nieśmiały wzrok. - Wszystko, co mówiłem, było prawdą. Jesteś dla mnie...

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – warknęła.

\- Jesteś dla mnie ważna – podjął Colin, nie zrażając się jej słowami.

Hermiona w dziecinnym geście zasłoniła dłońmi uszy i zaczęła raz po raz powtarzać:

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie chcę tego słuchać...

\- Cholera – prychnął, coraz bardziej podnosząc głos. - Jeszcze żadna dziewczyna nie była dla mnie tak ważna jak ty.

Zapanowała głucha cisza.

\- I co? - spytała Hermiona, siląc się na nonszalancki ton. - Po tym wszystkim – zatoczyła ręką koło – jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek miał nastąpić koniec, byłbyś w stanie spojrzeć mi w twarz?

Zdawało się jej, że w oczach Colina rozbłysło wyzwanie, lecz już po chwili, zawstydzony, spuścił wzrok.

\- Rozumiem – zaśmiała się kpiąco. Nie mogła pokazać, jak słaba jest, jak niewiele brakuje, by osunęła się na podłogę, zanosząc się płaczem. Nie mogła. Musiała odłożyć na bok myśl, że cały jej świat, mozolnie odbudowywany przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, znowu przypomina bezładną masę emocji i lęków.

\- To wszystko nie tak miało być – podjął Colin.

\- Doprawdy? - Hermiona ściągnęła brwi. Powodująca nią ciekawość sprawiała, że nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca. Niczym sparaliżowana stała pośrodku pomieszczenia, czekając na kolejne żałosne wytłumaczenia.

\- Zanim się spostrzegłem, zaczęło mi na tobie zależeć. Nie planowałem tego. - Nerwowy chichot wydarł się z gardła Hermiony i zamarł równie szybko, jak się pojawił, gdy tylko Colin zrobił krok w jej kierunku. W odpowiedzi z końca różdżki dziewczyny posypały się ostrzegawcze iskry. - Informacje, które o tobie zebrałem... – Przetarł dłonią oczy. – Nie przedstawiały cię w najkorzystniejszym świetle – westchnął. - Myślałem, że łatwo będzie to wszystko skończyć, ale kiedy chciałem to zrobić – zawahał się – nie potrafiłem. Wcale nie byłaś nudna, wcale nie uganiałaś się za znanymi czarodziejami, wcale nie chciałaś tego całego zamieszania. Okazało się, że jesteś wrażli...

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - przerwała mu. Nie wierzyła w ani jedno słowo, wypowiedziane przez Colina. Co do tego, że potrafił kłamać, nie miała już najmniejszych wątpliwości.

\- Zasługujesz na szczerość. To jedyne, co mogę ci teraz zaoferować.

Zaśmiała się smutno, słysząc te puste frazesy.

\- Naprawdę byłbyś w stanie spojrzeć mi po tym wszystkim w twarz? Udawać, że nic się nie stało? - spytała ze zdumieniem.

Colin zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Czego nie zobaczysz, to cię nie zaboli* – odparł cicho, a Hermionę po raz kolejny uderzyło to, że w ogóle nie zna człowieka, który przed nią stoi. - Nigdy byś się o tym nie dowiedziała – tłumaczył. - Nie miałaś prawa o tym wiedzieć. Tak w zasadzie – obrzucił wzrokiem teczki leżące na biurku – nadal nie wiem, dlaczego udało ci się tu wejść. Może to przypadek, a może... Zaklęcie powinno wpuszczać jedynie członków rodziny. - Wbił w nią sugestywne spojrzenie. Hermiona poczuła kolejne nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicach żołądka. Chciała wykrzyczeć Colinowi, że się nim brzydzi, że może sobie wsadzić te durne bajeczki głęboko w dupę, że na sam jego widok chce się jej rzygać, że... - Poza tym – ciągnął z poważną miną - naprawdę starałem się, żeby te artykuły nie były aż takie straszne.

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać, lecz po chwili jej zrezygnowany śmiech przerodził się w szloch.

\- Nie – rzekła. - Te artykuły w ogóle nie były straszne. Przecież ani słowem nie wspomniano w nich o tym, że... zdarza mi się mieć problemy – wydusiła z siebie. - Przecież po wszystkim nie miałam żadnych kłopotów ze snem. Wcale nie męczyły mnie koszmary. - Pokręciła głową, przecierając oczy. - Nikt nie oskarżył mnie niesłusznie o donosicielstwo. Nikt...

\- Mówisz o Malfoyu? - wtrącił Colin. Serce Hermiony zabiło szybciej na dźwięk nazwiska Dracona. - Nie podoba mi się ten typ – fuknął. Nim zdążyła się odezwać, dodał: - Ciągle wodził za tobą wzrokiem. Patrzył tak, jakby chciał się znaleźć na moim miejscu.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnęła. Nie mogła dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Malfoy jej nienawidził. Colin znowu się z nią bawił. Znowu mącił jej w głowie. Starał się odwrócić jej uwagę. Albo po prostu się mylił. Musiał się mylić. Malfoy nie mógł patrzeć na nią z niczym innym niż nienawiścią. Nienawidził jej. Nieważne, jak bardzo Hermiona pragnęła, by było inaczej, Malfoy nadal jej nienawidził i nigdy nie miało się to zmienić.

\- Uwierz mi, jestem dobrym obserwatorem – zapewnił.

Powinna się odgryźć, powinna mu powiedzieć, że jakoś nigdy nie zauważał, że nie czuje do niego tego, co powinna do niego czuć, lecz zamiast tego wymamrotała tylko:

\- Po co? Po co to wszystko? Jak bardzo trzeba być podłym... zdesperowanym...

\- Zdarzało mi się pracować dla Proroka jako korespondent – rzucił, zaczerwieniwszy się odrobinę na jej słowa. - Po przejęciu gazety przez Sama-Wiesz-Kogo stracili na wiarygodności. Ich sprzedaż spadła. Potrzebowali czegoś, co z powrotem przyciągnęłoby czytelników, a wy, jak na złość, niemal zapadliście się pod ziemię. To był przypadek. Oni potrzebowali kogoś z doświadczeniem – Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się, o jakim doświadczeniu mówi – ja akurat byłem na miejscu i potrzebowałem pieniędzy. Nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział. Nikt nie miał prawa o tym...

\- Potrzebowałeś pieniędzy? - powtórzyła, przerywając mu. - Czy od nich zależało czyjeś życie? Czy bez tych pieniędzy komuś coś by się stało? - spytała.

Colin skrzywił się i, postąpiwszy na przód, wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń.

\- Hermiono – wyszeptał błagalnym głosem. - Proszę cię...

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.

\- Odpowiadaj – warknęła.

\- Hermiono. Proszę. - Zrobił kolejny krok w jej stronę.

\- Odpowiadaj! – krzyknęła, patrząc z odrazą na Colina.

\- Ja... - Zamknął oczy. - Nie – wykrztusił w końcu.

Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

\- Brzydzę się tobą – syknęła.

\- Proszę. - Złapał ją za rękę.

\- Nie. - Wyszarpnęła dłoń z jego uścisku. - Nie dotykaj mnie, nie zbliżaj się do mnie, nie odzywaj się. Nigdy więcej! - Wbiła różdżkę w jego pierś. - Pożałujesz tego – obiecała i po chwili wszystkie notatki stanęły w płomieniach. - Za pięć minut nie będzie po nich śladu. - Colin omiótł pokój zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem. Doskonale wiedział, że Hermiona użyła takiego zaklęcia, by nie mógł ugasić ognia. - Jeśli wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre, w gazecie nie ukaże się już żaden artykuł – zagroziła.

\- Zrobiłem to ze względu na rodziców – powiedział, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć desperację. W tamtym momencie byłby w stanie przysiąc jej wszystko, byłby zapewne w stanie, w tym obłudnym akcie, zakląć się nawet na własne życie, byleby mu tylko uwierzyła.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wierzę ci – wyszeptała i, wykrzywiając pogardliwie usta, deportowała się.

\- Hermiono! - zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć.

* * *

Był zły. Nocne koszmary atakowały go z jeszcze większą zaciekłością. Z rana właściciel jednego ze sklepów na Pokątnej wpadł w szał, widząc Dracona przestępującego przez próg jego lokalu. Krzycząc coś o śmierciożercach, którzy powinni już dawno zgnić w Azkabanie, kazał mu się wynosić, zanim wezwie aurorów. Do tego Granger nieustannie go ignorowała, nie poświęcając mu ani chwili uwagi.

Po raz kolejny spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Nadal siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Powoli, jakby wyczuwając na sobie jego wzrok, odwróciła się do niego. Draco, nawet nie mrugnąwszy, znowu zaczął poprawiać leżące przed nim testy.

*.*.*

\- Ta osoba – Hermiona, nie potrafiąc dłużej wytrzymać, odezwała się zachrypniętym głosem, na co Malfoy uniósł brwi w drwiącym geście, udając brak zainteresowania – nie napisze już żadnego artykułu. - Musiała się tym z kimś podzielić. Nie mogła opowiedzieć o tym ani Ginny, ani Ronowi, ani Harry'emu. Nie teraz. Zbyt dobrze ją znali. Natychmiast powiązaliby fakty, a wtedy... wtedy nie zniosłaby wstydu, nie zniosłaby ich współczucia.

Malfoy skrzywił się, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedziała. Po chwili na jego twarzy odbiło się zrozumienie.

\- Kto to? - spytał, nerwowo zaciskając zęby.

Hermiona poczuła napływające do oczu łzy. Mrugając kilkukrotnie, ponownie wbiła wzrok w ścianę.

\- Kto to? - powtórzył Malfoy nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Nieważne – wyrzuciła w końcu Hermiona. Niepotrzebnie mówiła Malfoyowi o tym wszystkim. Wcale nie było lepiej. Z jej piersi nie zniknął przerażający ciężar, a po głowie nadal tłukły się jej mordercze myśli.

\- O nie – warknął, po czym wstał z miejsca i ruszył w jej kierunku. - Skoro powiedziałaś A, to teraz musisz powiedzieć B. - Oparłszy dłonie na biurku, pochylił się nad nią.

\- Nic nie muszę – syknęła, podrywając się z krzesła.

Malfoy pochylił się jeszcze mocniej w jej stronę, aż ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

\- Powiesz albo... - zaczął.

W pierwszym odruchu chciała się od niego odsunąć, lecz zanim zdążyła zrobić choćby krok, on złapał ją za rękę, boleśnie wbijając palce w skórę nad jej nadgarstkiem.

*.*.*

Nie powinien tego robić, ale był taki zmęczony, taki wściekły, taki... Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na swoją dłoń, zbyt mocno ściskającą drobną rękę Granger. Przez głowę przeszła mu absurdalna myśl, której jego dłoń bez wahania byłaby w stanie natychmiast się poddać. Pragnął jej dotknąć. Nie, on pragnął jej _dotykać_. Pragnął poznać każdy fragment jej ciała. Pragnął przejechać palcami wzdłuż jej ramienia, by potem powolnym ruchem obrysować kształt jej... Przestraszony, poderwał głowę. Granger patrzyła na niego zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, doskonale wiedząc, jaką drogą podążały jego oczy. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, a oddech stał się urywany. Była taka... Nie, to absurdalne. Tak bardzo chciał ją... Zwariował. Musiał się opamiętać, nim zrobiłby coś, od czego nie byłoby odwrotu. Czego nie dałby rady powstrzymać. Czego _nie chciałby_ powstrzymać.

*.*.*

Przez moment wydawało jej się, że... Nie, na jego ustach znowu pojawił się dobrze znany szyderczy uśmiech, a oczy na powrót stały się zimne i nieubłagane. Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Musiało się jej przywidzieć. Przecież Malfoy nie mógł patrzeć na nią z niczym innym niż nienawiścią. Nie mógł patrzeć na nią z... z pożądaniem. Nie mógł przyglądać się jej ciału spragnionym wzrokiem. Nie mógł. To było absurdalne. Tak absurdalne, że chciało jej się płakać z własnej naiwności.

\- Albo co? - wyszeptała jadowitym tonem. Musiała go zranić, nim on zraniłby ją. Nim ona pozwoliłaby się zranić. - Przecież i tak nic byś nie zrobił. Już dawno ustaliliśmy, że jesteś tchórzem – rzekła, a uścisk Malfoya stopniowo zaczął słabnąć. - Pobiłbyś tego kogoś? Rzuciłbyś na niego urok? A może przesłałbyś mu przeklęty naszyjnik? - zakpiła. - Z chłopca z plakatów bardzo szybko stałbyś się wtedy beznadziejnym przypadkiem, niereformowalnym śmierciożercą – złapała go za lewą rękę, wkładając w to całą swoją siłę – który zaprzepaścił tak wspaniałomyślnie daną mu szansę.

*.*.*

Draco prychnął i gwałtownie odsunął się od niej, odruchowo rozmasowując przedramię. Po Znaku pozostała jedynie blizna, przypominająca te po oparzeniach. Nie bolała go ani razu od ponad roku, a mimo to... mimo to czasami wydawało mu się, że przeszywa go ten znienawidzony ból, mogący oznaczać tylko jedno.

Powoli podniósł wzrok. Ku jego zaskoczeniu twarz Granger nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- Koniec przerwy – spojrzawszy na zegarek, powiedziała pustym głosem, po czym wyszła na zewnątrz.

* * *

Leżała zakopana pod kołdrą, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w telewizor i dziękując w duchu za to, że Ginny jak zwykle po treningu quidditcha została na noc u Harry'ego.

Zastanawiała się, gdzie popełniła błąd. Analizowała każdy najmniejszy szczegół, mając wrażenie, że jej poczucie własnej wartości spadnie niedługo poniżej zera. Łudziła się, że Colin podszedł do niej, bo zauważył w niej coś, czego nie dostrzegł nikt inny, że dostrzegł w niej coś wyjątkowego. Było jej tak ciężko, było jej tak cholernie ciężko. Płakała nad sobą. Płakała nad dziewczynką, która podczas zabawy na dworze, niespodziewanie łapiąc Hermionę za rękę, powiedziała, że tęskni za rodzicami, i spytała, dlaczego musieli umrzeć. Płakała nad Harrym. Płakała nad Malfoyem. Płakała nad małymi żółwiami z ekranu, które ginęły, nim udało im się dotrzeć do oceanu. Było jej ciężko. Było jej tak cholernie ciężko.

* * *

*W Zakonie Feniksa Umbridge (film) mówi: "Czego Korneliusz nie zobaczy, to go nie zaboli", a w książce pada, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, bardzo podobne sformułowanie. Tak sobie pomyślałam, że nadawałoby się tu ono.

(Tradycyjnie czekam na uwagi).


	18. Rozdział 17

A/N: Ogromnie dziękuję za komentarze. Bardzo, bardzo mnie cieszą.

* * *

Chodziła do pracy. Czytała. Starała się nie myśleć. Udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku. Próbowała spać. Czytała. Starała się nie myśleć. Myślała.

Wieczorami, kiedy zamykała oczy, wyobrażała sobie czasami, że jest w swoim dawnym domu. Że jest w swoim pokoju na piętrze, a tuż obok niej znajduje się okno z widokiem na mały ogród. Że oni są tam, na dole. Czekają na nią. Cały czas na nią czekają.

* * *

Musiała wyglądać jak uciekinierka z zakładu zamkniętego. Szła Pokątną, raz po raz nerwowo oglądając się za siebie. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że ktoś ciągle ją obserwuje. Nieliczni o tej porze przechodnie rzucali jej dziwne spojrzenia. A co, jeśli któryś z nich... Nie. Popadała w paranoję.

Przez pierwsze dwa dni leżała w domu, wpatrując się tępo w ekran telewizora. Zaniepokojoną Ginny co chwila zapewniała, że poza lekkim przeziębieniem czuje się całkiem dobrze. Kilkukrotnie, choć bardzo się tego wstydziła, udawała też po prostu, że śpi, i nie odpowiadała, kiedy Ginny pukała do jej drzwi. Gdy nadszedł czas cotygodniowego obiadu u Weasleyów, stwierdziła z ogromnym żalem, że przecież nie może narazić żadnego z mieszkańców Nory, a już w szczególności Lavender, na kontakt z tak, mimo że dość łagodnym, to jednak bardzo odpornym na eliksiry choróbskiem.

\- Hermiono! - Usłyszała za sobą głos i bezwiednie przyspieszyła kroku. - Hermiono! - Musiała uciec. Musiała wygrać. Nie mogła dać się złapać. Nie tym razem. - Hermiono! - Biegła. Biegła, nie oglądając się za siebie. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów i będzie bezpieczna. Już nikt jej nie dosięgnie. - Hermiono! - Poczuła czyjąś rękę na przedramieniu i odwróciła się gwałtownie.

\- To ja – wyszeptała Lavender, kierując niepewny wzrok na wycelowaną w jej pierś różdżkę.

Hermiona opuściła powoli drżącą dłoń i odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Lavender – westchnęła. - Przepraszam. Wydawało mi się...

\- W porządku – przerwała jej dziewczyna i, nie wahając się ani trochę, objęła mocno Hermionę. - Lepiej? - rzekła po chwili delikatnym głosem.

Hermiona odsunęła się odrobinę i kiwnęła potakująco głową, mimo że dalej trzęsła się jak osika.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz – przetarłszy z zawstydzeniem oczy, wykrztusiła niespodziewanie i nie był to jeden z tych nieszczerych komplementów, jakimi obsypywano ciężarne kobiety.

Lavender należała do osób, na które Hermiona mogła patrzeć godzinami. Wysoka, zgrabna, wyglądałaby pięknie choćby ubrana w worek. Hermiona zastanawiała się czasami, czy to możliwe, by stojąca przed nią dziewczyna była tą samą nieodstępującą Rona na krok i przesadnie umalowaną nastolatką, którą pamiętała z Hogwartu.

Lavender zaśmiała się i spojrzała w dół na zaokrąglony brzuch, po czym odruchowo przejechała ręką po bliźnie, ukrytej pod warstwą długich włosów.

\- No co ty – wypaliła, nieco speszona. Od niefortunnego spotkania z Greybackiem nigdy nie odzyskała dawnej pewności siebie. - Nie dałam rady włożyć sandałów. Tak mi spuchły nogi. A ty? - Wbiła zatroskany wzrok w Hermionę. - Dobrze się czujesz? Brakowało nam ciebie w niedzielę – przyznała szczerze.

\- Musiałam złapać coś z powietrza – machnąwszy ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, Hermiona skłamała z zaskakującą łatwością i uśmiechnęła się nad wyraz przekonująco. - Ale mi przeszło. Czuję się całkiem dobrze.

Nim Lavender zdążyła się odezwać, Hermiona spytała:

\- Co tu robisz?

Lavender spuściła oczy, a jej opalone policzki zaróżowiły się lekko.

\- Pomagałaś George'owi? - Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

Lavender zaczęła pracować w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów już przed ślubem z Ronem, raz po raz wynajdując nowe poprawiające wygląd mikstury, które cieszyły się większą popularnością niż spora część produktów sygnowanych imieniem George'a. Gdy podczas jednego z eksperymentów doszło do małego wypadku, Ron zagroził Lavender, że jej noga nie ma prawa przekroczyć progu sklepu, dopóki, jak to określił w przypływie złości, szalejące hormony - było to wówczas jego ulubione nowo poznane za sprawą Hermiony słowo - nie przestaną jej przysłaniać zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Tylko nie mów Ronowi – wymamrotała Lavender proszącym tonem. - I Ginny – dodała po chwili namysłu. - Tylko nie mów Ginny. Albo – ściągnęła groźnie brwi - możesz im wszystko powiedzieć. Przecież ciąża to nie choroba, chociaż Ron uważa całkiem odwrotnie. Poza tym – wyrzucała z siebie - naprawdę nie robiłam nic złego. Pomagałam porozstawiać pudełka. Ron pojechał do Paryża w interesach. Dostałaś pocztówkę, prawda? Ja... – Głos się jej załamał. - Musiałam wyjść z domu. Nora jest czasami trochę przytłaczająca. - Zaśmiała się smutno, a w jej oczach zabłysły łzy.

\- Ale Ginny mówiła... - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Ginny – prychnęła Lavender. - Ginny zachowuje się czasami jak dziecko.

Zapadła ciężka cisza.

\- Ona naprawdę mnie nie lubi, czyż nie? - wyszeptała w końcu Lavender, zrezygnowana.

\- Nie – natychmiast zaprzeczyła Hermiona. - To nie tak. Ona... - urwała, szukając odpowiednich słów.

Lavender pokręciła jedynie głową i wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Hermiony.

\- Chodź ze mną do Nory. Molly na pewno się ucieszy. - Usta dziewczyny wykrzywił na chwilę brzydki uśmiech.

Hermiona złapała ją za rękę, ściskając dużo mocniej, niż było trzeba.

\- Chodźmy – przytaknęła cicho.

*.*.*

\- Nie mogę – jęknęła Hermiona. - Naprawdę nie dam rady – dodała, gdy Molly, jak zwykle nieugięta, po raz kolejny przesunęła w jej kierunku tacę z ciastem.

\- Za to ja poproszę jeszcze kawałek. - Molly uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Lavender i natychmiast włożyła na jej talerz największy kawałek jabłecznika. - Niedługo będę wyglądać jak troll. – Dziewczyna zachichotała nieco histerycznie, omiatając zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem swoje ciało. - Cholera – mruknęła pod nosem – już zaczynam go przypominać.

Molly pokręciła głową z pobłażaniem.

\- Żebyś zobaczyła, jak wyglądałam w ciąży z... - urwała gwałtownie, a jej twarz momentalnie pobladła.

Lavender oplotła palcami nadgarstek kobiety, próbując zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

\- Hermiona strasznie wychudła, prawda? - rzekła niespodziewanie. - Prawda? - cały czas szukając wzrokiem oczu kobiety, powtórzyła przestraszonym głosem.

Molly zamrugała kilkukrotnie, po czym przytaknęła niemrawo. Jej urywany oddech powoli wracał do normy.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie nagle słowa Ginny: _Wiesz, najgorzej jest, kiedy ona zapomina. Naprawdę zdarza się jej zapominać. Mówi: Fred to, Fred tamto. I ni stąd, ni zowąd dociera do niej, że przecież Freda już nie ma. Że... że on nie wróci. Nigdy._

_\- _Podobno człowiek chudnie, gdy się zakocha – wymamrotała Molly i spojrzała na Hermionę, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy tego popołudnia.

\- Właśnie! - Lavender uderzyła się w czoło otwartą dłonią, wyraźnie zadowolona na zmianę tematu. - Zapomniałam o Colinie! Dawno go u nas nie było. Co u niego słychać? - spytała z przesadnym entuzjazmem, bez przerwy zezując na Molly.

\- Colin... - Hermiona przygryzła wargę. - Ma ostatnio dużo pracy – odparła w końcu. Przed oczami stanęły jej obrazy z tamtego feralnego poranka.

\- Gdzie on tak w ogóle pracuje? - drążyła Lavender, choć, kompletnie zaabsorbowana Molly, zdawała się Hermiony w ogóle nie słuchać.

\- W wydawnictwie. Zajmuje się promocją książek – automatycznie powtórzyła jego kłamstwa. Kpiący głos w jej głowie dopowiedział jeszcze: _a w przyszłości chciałby wydać własną._

_\- _Och! To doprawdy fascynujące! - pisnęła Lavender i już otworzyła usta, by zadać kolejne pytanie, gdy do jadalni wkroczyła Ginny.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą na jej widok.

\- Ginny! - przywitała ją Lavender, wykonując brwiami serię wymownych ruchów.

Ginny, zerknąwszy na Molly, na ułamek sekundy zmrużyła oczy w porozumiewawczym geście, ale z jej twarzy nie zniknął uśmiech.

\- Nie uwierzycie, co się stało – wyznała i zajęła wolne miejsce naprzeciwko Hermiony. - Rzucam pracę – wyjawiła zupełnie beztroskim tonem.

\- Ginewro! - krzyknęła Molly, niczym wybudzona ze snu, kręcąc ostrzegawczo głową. Lavender złapała pod stołem rękę Hermiony, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się na chwilę.

\- Czekaj, daj mi dokończyć. - Molly sapnęła, zniecierpliwiona. - Byłam na treningu i... - Ginny zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę.

\- I?! - spytały chórem, coraz mocniej pochylając się nad stołem.

\- I na trybunach siedział agent Harpii. Już chyba trzeci dzień. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że to on. Graliśmy sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale po meczu podszedł do nas... do mnie – poprawiła się - i powiedział, że brakuje im rezerwowych graczy, więc byliby zainteresowani podpisaniem kontraktu ze mną. Ze mną! - wrzasnęła i poderwała się z krzesła.

\- Och, Ginny – wykrztusiła Molly. - Jestem z ciebie tak dumna.

* * *

Andromeda siedziała w fotelu, z czułością głaszcząc po głowie śpiącego na jej kolanach Teddy'ego. Hermiona wpatrywała się w nią niczym zahipnotyzowana. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jej mocno zarysowanej szczęki i ciemnych kręconych włosów. Włosów, które drażniły jej twarz w najgorszych koszmarach. Włosów Bellatrix.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam – powiedziała Andromeda, a Hermiona, wyrwana z zamyślenia, wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jej głosu. - Ten ancymon schował list u siebie w pokoju. Ale czego można się było spodziewać po synu Nimfadory i Remusa – dodała cicho i złożyła na jego czole delikatny pocałunek. Hermiona tradycyjnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak to możliwe, by dwie tak różne osoby jak Bellatriks i Andromeda mogły wychować się w tym samym domu. - Więc co to za niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa? - Posłała Hermionie nieco nerwowy uśmiech, jak gdyby już nikt nigdy nie miał jej przynieść dobrych wiadomości.

\- Chodzi o Narcyzę – rzekła niepewnie Hermiona.

Andromeda ściągnęła usta i spuściła wzrok.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała Hermiona, zaciskając dłonie. Nie chciała przysparzać Andromedzie dodatkowych zmartwień. Ona naprawdę nie potrzebowała ich więcej.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz już iść? - spytała Andromeda, kiedy Hermiona odruchowo przyciągnęła leżącą obok torebkę.

\- Nie. - Hermiona spojrzała na swoje poranione dłonie. - Ja... obiecałam mu pomóc. Próbowałam mu tylko pomóc, nie...

\- Mu?

\- Draconowi – odparła dziewczyna, a na jej policzki wystąpił słaby rumieniec.

\- Draconowi? - powtórzyła Andromeda, zdezorientowana. - Ach, tak, to jej syn – dodała i zaczęła się nagle śmiać przeraźliwie smutnym śmiechem. - Na Merlina, nawet przed tobą udaję, że ona wcale mnie nie obchodzi. Przecież doskonale wiem, jak nazywa się jej syn. Chciałam ją zobaczyć – mówiła szeptem, jakby zdradzała wstydliwy sekret. - Ale... nie potrafiłam. Nawet wtedy, gdy dowiedziałam się, że jest chora. Po prostu nie mogłam.

Zapadła cisza, którą przerywał jedynie spokojny oddech Teddy'ego.

\- Jak ona się ma? - odezwała się w końcu Andromeda, wbijając w Hermionę zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Widziałam ją tylko raz – przyznała Hermiona. Żałowała, że tak niewiele jest w stanie powiedzieć jej o Narcyzie. - To wszystko to było dla niej za dużo. Ona – Hermiona zawahała się – nie może się pogodzić z tym, że Lucjusz nie żyje. Cały czas tkwi w przeszłości. Wspomina... Wspomina ciebie.

Andromeda wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Odrobinę zawstydzona, szybkim ruchem przetarła mokre od łez policzki.

\- A on? Draco? Jaki on jest? - Pochyliła się w stronę Hermiony, a na jej twarzy po raz pierwszy odbiło się szczere zainteresowanie, nieskrywane dłużej pod maską chłodnej obojętności.

Przed oczami Hermiony stanął obraz Dracona, przyciągającego do ust dłoń swojej matki.

\- Kocha ją – stwierdziła natychmiast. - Bywa okropny. - _On widział. Widział wszystko, raz po raz z przerażającą lekkością pogwałcając jej intymność._ \- Ale dla niej zrobiłby wszystko. Nawet poprosił o pomoc kogoś, kogo nienawidzi.

Andromeda zmierzyła Hermionę przenikliwym wzrokiem i posłała jej ponury uśmiech.

\- Narcyza... - bąknęła nagle Hermiona, nie mogąc już powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. - Jaka ona była, kiedy była młoda?

\- Naiwna – prychnęła w odpowiedzi Andromeda. - Radosna, dobra i bezgranicznie naiwna.

\- A Mark? - Hermiona musiała wiedzieć. Musiała się na nim odegrać, bo on nie miał prawa kazać jej obserwować. Nie miał. Jakkolwiek szlachetne były jego intencje. - Lubiła go?

\- O tak – mruknęła kobieta. - Lubiła go, ale nigdy tak, jak on lubił ją. Wyobrażał sobie za dużo, a dla niej zawsze liczył się tylko Lucjusz. To zawsze był tylko on. Była taka naiwna... taka zaślepiona. - Westchnęła ciężko. - Dopiero później zdała sobie sprawę z tego, czym tak naprawdę się zajmował. Że... że to wcale nie była zabawa.

Hermiona milczała, patrząc na Andromedę ze ściśniętym sercem. Żadne słowa nie wydawały się jej w tym momencie odpowiednie. Ta niezabawa zabrała męża, córkę i zięcia kobiety. Hermiona zastanawiała się, skąd Andromeda czerpie siłę; jak to możliwe, że nie ugięła się pod ciężarem wszystkiego, co ją spotkało.

\- Nie rozmawiałam z nią od ponad dwudziestu lat - dodała po chwili bardziej do siebie niż do Hermiony, nie kryjąc już dłużej łez. - Nudziła ją to całe gadanie o czystej krwi. Wolała oglądać kwiatki i spraszać gości, a kiedy w końcu dotarło do niej, co się tak naprawdę dzieje... Wtedy... Wtedy było już za późno.

* * *

Biegła. Biegła jak szalona. Biegła, jakby znowu miała siedem lat. Jakby gonił ją tata. Jakby za chwilę miał ją złapać, a wtedy ona osunęłaby się na ziemię, wybuchając niepohamowanym śmiechem.

_Nie! _Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i potrząsnęła głową. Nie mogła myśleć. Musiała się wyłączyć. Musiała na powrót stać się odrętwiała.

Oddychając ciężko, rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Dzieci, zupełnie nieświadome niczego, biegały dalej. Jej wzrok przeniósł się na Malfoya. Oparty o drzewo, stał z rękami założonymi na piersi. Czoło miał zmarszczone i patrzył na nią. Śledził każdy jej ruch, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że ona też mu się przygląda. Przez jego twarz przemknęło zmieszanie. Po chwili, przybrawszy obojętną minę, odwrócił się w stronę domu i usiadł na ławce.

Nie była na niego zła. Ich utarczki, okropne słowa, które padły... to wszystko nie miało już znaczenia. Wszystko stało się nagle bezbarwne i miałkie.

Wolnym krokiem podeszła do niego i zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie ławki, by zachować stałą odległość.

\- Zgodziła się. Andromeda się zgodziła. – odezwała się Hermiona i omiotła oczami jego bladą twarz.

Malfoy nawet nie drgnął.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu, ani przez moment nie spojrzawszy w jej kierunku.

\- Ale najpierw chce się spotkać z tobą – dodała, czekając na jego reakcję.

Malfoy wbił w Hermionę zdenerwowany wzrok i zacisnął zęby, lecz nie zrobiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia. Nie zarumieniła się. Nie wzdrygnęła się. Nie poderwała się z miejsca. Wszystko było takie bezbarwne. Pozbawione sensu.

* * *

Bezceremonialnie, nie czekając ani chwili, Granger złapała go mocno za rękę i nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, znajdowali się już przed starym domem. Nie odezwawszy się ani słowem, zapukała do drzwi i odsunęła się od niego. W pierwszym odruchu, gdy zobaczył Andromedę, miał ochotę się cofnąć. Wyglądała jak piękniejsza mniej zwariowana wersja Bellatriks. Z ręką na klamce przypatrywała mu się przez dobrą minutę.

\- Jesteś taki podobny do... - zaczęła cichym głosem, a serce Dracona zabiło szybciej na dźwięk jej słów. Wiedział, co powie. Każdy powtarzał mu to od małego. Był taki podobny do ojca. Kiedyś zrobiłby wszystko, by być jak on. Teraz świadomość, że go przypomina, nie dawała mu spokoju. - Narcyzy – dokończyła Andromeda.

Draco, oddychając ciężko, odwrócił się w stronę miejsca, gdzie wcześniej stała Granger, ale po niej nie było już śladu.

* * *

A/N2: Nie jestem szczególnie zadowolona z tego rozdziału. Gdyby się okazało, że nie jestem jedyna, zawsze można go zmienić. Następny z perspektywy Dracona.


End file.
